Final Fantasy XII: Zodiac
by Maudiebeans
Summary: This story takes place after the game. The group looks forward to the idea of peace in Ivalice, yet still face challenges concerning personal matters and politics, and a dark secret left behind by a "madman". BaschxAshe, BalthierxFran, VaanxPenelo
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Hello everyone! I'm back with another fic, it has been a while hasn't it? Things have been pretty busy for me but lately I've been itching to try something again, so here I am. I made some new and awesome friends and their fics have inspired me to write a Final Fantasy XII fanfic, so let's hope I can keep this baby going despite my hectic agenda.

Writing the first chapter has been really challenging for me since the setting is completely different than the style of my Ice Age fanfic, and like that fic, this will be a learning process for me. So if you see any horrible mistakes I don't mind correction, but please just because we're in an online community doesn't mean we should be rude about it either.

**Summary:** Like my last fanfic, this is based off a Role-playing game, though there will be ideas inspired by other fics and I shall gladly give credit. This story takes place after the game's ending so if you haven't beaten it I advise you to go no further! Ashe, and the others slowly get used to the idea of peace while facing new challenges with politics and personal feelings, and eventually discover hidden research left by a "madman" that speaks of ancient scions and a resurrection.

Focuses on Basch/Ashe, Balthier/Fran, and Vaan/Penelo with a few FC's later on and appearances by other characters in the game.

**Chapter's Theme Song:** Inspired by Earisu's idea of suggesting music, I'll put this up when I find a song(s) that fits my chapters. For chapter one it is "Bonds of Sea and Fire" from the Xenogears OST (which also belongs to Square, how about that! :D)

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy XII belongs to Square Enix

* * *

"_Ivalice – a Year after the Events leading up to Vayne's Defeat. Dalmasca is Restored, and Rozzaria and Archadia finally know Peace with one another. The Coronation for Ashelia B'nargain Dalmasca is soon approaching, and the Future Queen waits with baited breath. _

_However, it is not for Her own Crowning she waits for, but for the Arrival of old friends that the Event will bring. Every leader needs a Council, a loyal Circle of Friends. Unorthodox as they are, they have proven their mettle to the entire World." _

_- Marquis Halim Ondore IV_

_"Peace Reigns"_

The soon-to-be Queen of Dalmasca stood in a balcony of the palace, overlooking Rabanastre. It was a warm day like always; the sun shone high as airships came and went, flying past the castle. It was a peaceful day, but the thoughts of Ashelia were anything but. Ashe slightly frowned as she eyed the giant tower of Bahamut in the distance. One year, she thought. How could one year feel like an eternity when two away from Rabanastre, her home, her kingdom, only felt like days? Why did one year kill her when the struggle to regain Dalmasca took every ounce of her very being to the limit?

"_Don't worry, you'll make it."_ she could hear Vaan's voice echo in her mind. _"You've got good friends."_

Friends.

Friends who were not here. Friends who were scattered across Ivalice. Though scattered might have been too strong a word to use, the Princess did not see any of them since the day they parted. Reflexively, one hand reached for the ring on her other, the index finger and thumb tracing around it. She found herself doing this often when going into deep thought. Ashe found it soothing.

She began to recall Vayne's defeat and the fall of the Bahamut. The group met up with the Marquis on the Garland. The shouts from the soldiers were thunderous, as they had a right to be. Peace was finally upon them all. When Larsa contacted Zargabaath they also heard the raucous laughter in the background. It seemed Archadia wasn't as bloodthirsty as the Princess made her self believe, the young boy was proof of that. After things had been settled with Larsa and the Archadian fleet, the group returned to Rabanastre. It was time to reveal her self to her people, reclaim her throne and her birth right, with her friends behind her.

The day of the announcement had taken place in the Grand Courtyard of the Royal Palace. The same place, two years ago, where Rasler had led the entire Dalmascan Fleet into battle. Standing there overwhelmed her, and Ashe struggled to keep her composure. Before her were the people of Rabanastre, many with expressions of utter shock and disbelief, others with tears staining their faces. Part of her wanted to run down to them, into the crowds, and somehow take them all into her arms. _I'm Home._ She would say._ I am finally Home._

It was Marquis Ondore who led the announcement. Also there were the two leaders, Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, and Al-Cid Magrace to vouch for him, Ashe and her companions. None said a word till the Lady Ashe finally stepped up to speak her part, and they cheered loudly before she even spoke. It was noon when the announcement began, but when Ashe finished the tale of the events that took place, the sun was hanging low. She noticed how her people did not leave; if they tired they did not care. They stayed for their princess.

Everything had been explained; Vayne's plan on the night of the Treaty-signing, her announced death, Basch's "betrayal", and the quest for Nethecite. It was all brought to light and she could feel the burden lifted not from her own shoulders but it seemed Marquis and Basch felt it too. Ashe couldn't describe the joy she felt when she announced to Rabanastre that the Captain was innocent, and the reaction he received from them. There was clapping and jubilant shouts knowing a beloved Son of Dalmasca did not betray their homeland. Larsa also came forward, and apologized for his brother's actions. Ashe noticed how he seemed apprehensive; expecting a lashing out from the crowds, but there was none. To her surprise, Basch announced he would be going with Larsa to Archades to further the cause of peace in Ivalice. The people nodded and cheered.

That was when things changed for Ashe.

The Princess withdrew from her thoughts, though she still fiddled with the ring around her finger. Her mind now fell on the Knight who followed her to Hell and back. He was gone now, in Archadia, serving the young Emperor. The day when he announced that he would go with Larsa, everyone cheered, even Vaan and Penelo. During that moment Ashe felt something in her, some part of her wanted to scream out "No! You can't leave!" _You can't leave me._ However, one look at Larsa stayed any impulses she had. Deep down she knew that this fledgling leader needed someone like Basch to aid him, as he aided her.

She came to realize his absence pained her the most and scolded herself; not because she acknowledged it, but because it took her this long to. Ashe never thanked him at all, even during his service before the Empire took over Dalmasca. With shame, she noted she treated him worse during their journey (or to her it felt that way). She avoided speaking to him for the longest time, and when they did it was curt and to the point. Gone were the casual, friendly conversations she had with him when she was a child. He was a soldier at her disposal, and nothing more.

Lies.

He was her protector and friend, and the Knight had proven his loyalty countless times. Nothing could sway his belief it seemed, not prison, not the shame, not even the hatred of the people and herself. Ashe felt humbled in his presence, there was such greatness even a king (or queen) had to bow to it.

Again she withdrew from her thoughts, along with her hand from her ring. She knew in a couple of days her coronation would commence, and that meant reuniting with her friends. Penelo's recent letter mentioned she and Vaan would be visiting Balthier and Fran, and she already received word from Larsa. Ashe was nervous in becoming Queen despite fighting to regain the throne, but she wanted to savor the events to come. Her friends would arrive, and her confidence in the future along with them.

* * *

"It was good to see them again." A blonde youth spoke, walking with his hands tucked behind his head. "I'm glad they're still alive."

Beside him a blonde girl donning braids skipped happily, agreeing with what her companion just said. Vaan and Penelo walked out of the entrance of the Aerodome and headed into the main hub of Rabanastre. They weaved through the busy crowds, no doubt everyone was preparing for the ceremony that was to come in a few days as they were. The two teenagers left a couple of days before to find a particular Sky Pirate and his Viera companion and invite them to join the celebrations.

"I never had a doubt." Penelo smiled. Vaan nodded this time and dropped his hands to his sides. He stopped for a moment to ponder.

"They were probably living it up while we all worried, and took care of the Strahl for them."

Penelo smiled. "Look at it this way, Vaan, and least you got to keep the Strahl for a while."

"True, true," He started off again, his pace slow as a group of Bangaa hogged the streets arguing about their wares. "Our ship is going to need a lot of work if we're going to compete with them."

"Maybe you should talk with Montblanc and see if there are any new hunts, especially if you want the money for those kinds of upgrades." Penelo managed her way through the Bangaa and other merchants, eluding Vaan.

"Hey, wait up!" he called, trying to squeeze through. He saw her stop and turn around to look back.

"C'mon Vaan!" she called, "There's still so much to do! Plus, I got you a surprise!"

With a grunt, Vaan squeezed out of the group of Bangaa merchants, only to be shoved by a Seeq as he passed by. He regained his balance and stood in front of Penelo, rubbing his head unsure if he heard what he thought he heard.

"A surprise?" he asked.

"Yep." The girl smiled and slipped her hands around his arm and pulled him onward towards Migelo's Sundries.

Migelo's shop was always busy and with Ashe's coronation in a few days it was alive with an incredible energy and excitement from customers and merchants alike. The old bangaa had the children and the other shop keepers working non-stop, tending to things such as deliveries, stocking their wares, and keeping things orderly in the tiny shop when things got too crowded. When Vaan and Penelo entered the store they were almost run down by Kytes who rushed out.

"Opps! Sorry Vaan, Penelo!" he cried as he dashed out. Both of them watched him as he ran down the streets and looked at each other, shrugging.

Penelo weaved her way through the store nimbly as ever while Vaan struggled to keep pace with her, bumping into every single person there. They reached the back area and the boy watched curiously as Penelo rummaged through a pile of wares. He heard her muttering to herself before giving a happy shout. When she turned, she held a beautiful silken shirt and Vaan's eyes widened.

"Is that for me?" he asked. Penelo nodded eagerly then walked up to him putting the shirt up against his frame.

"It looks like a perfect fit." she said, "but how about you try it on?"

The boy was still amazed as his fingers traced along the fabric. He blinked when he touched Penelo's hand where she was holding it. "Uh, yeah alright."

It only took a few minutes for Vaan to change in one of the store rooms. Penelo waited eagerly, sitting on top of one of Migelo's crates. She hopped off and turned to Vaan as he stepped out with the tunic shirt on, wearing it underneath his vest.

"It looks great on you." The girl smiled, "Its formal enough for the fete, yet pirate enough for you."

"You really think so?" His ego swelled up a bit as he adjusted the collar to flare out a bit more. "Thanks Penelo, this is great. Where did you get this anyway?"

"In Bhujerba. I've been saving up for it ever since I saw it during the time we went and made that delivery for the Marquis." Penelo was proud of herself for buying it without the aid of Migelo or the others. She wanted this to be special, but then she noticed the solemn look Vaan had. "Vaan, what's wrong?"

"I don't have anything to give to you." He said sadly. Penelo smiled sweetly, touched by his rare display of kindness. Normally he would have run off like a child, and she expected such behavior from him and even prepared beforehand.

"That's okay," she said, "I already have an outfit!"

This brightened Vaan's mood quite a bit, and the guilt he had vanished. He went back to strutting around and even posed in a pirate-like fashion. "What do you think?"

Penelo nodded her approval. "Looking good Vaan! This time around you won't have to sneak into the fete."

"I don't know, it was more fun that way." He put a hand to his chin, thinking. Penelo came up to him and shoved him playfully. "Ahh! I'm kidding!"

"Ah isn't this a sweet sight?" Vaan and Penelo turned as they were greeted by an old blue bangaa. He walked up to them, patting them both on the backs. "Two old friends drop by to visit, and spending gil on expensive things – my favorite kind of visit!"

Penelo laughed and moved in for a hug. "Migelo!"

"Penelo, my dear." The old bangaa returned the hug. Vaan just rubbed his nose with the back of his hand.

"Hey Migelo." He nodded.

"Vaan, I should bop you both for all the worry you put me through flying off here and there. Not to mention the trouble I have now that you both are gone. Do you have any idea how much work goes into catering a fete?"

Vaan made a face. "Hasn't Kytes been helping you?"

"Yes, but he is only one boy, and still a young one at that. Preparations have been difficult but the business has been heavenly."

"We'd be glad to help you with the fete, Migelo." Penelo said, ignoring Vaan's gesture that he didn't want to.

The bangaa's mood lifted and he bobbed his head. "Well then, since you are volunteering there are two jobs that I could use experienced hands with."

"What is it?" Vaan sighed, not trying very hard to hide the disapproving tone in his voice. Whether he noticed or not, Migelo ignored it.

"I need someone to inspect the main buffet for the celebration, see to it there is enough food and check its quality. The other task concerns the caravan and their chocobos, it seems there was an accident down by one of the main gates. Someone needs to shovel up the mess before the fete."

"I'll handle the food!" Penelo quickly volunteered.

"Thank you, Penelo." Migelo smiled. Vaan just stared at her in disbelief, feeling somewhat betrayed, but before he could object to anything Migelo placed something in his hand. "Here you go, Vaan."

It was a shovel.

"Be sure to take off that shirt, wouldn't want to ruin it, would you? Oh, and remember to bathe after you're done, Vaan." His friend teased as she left he store. All the young sky-pirate-to-be could do was hang his head in defeat.

* * *

It was a leisurely flight, something Balthier was not quite used to. Being a sky pirate always meant someone was ready to shoot at your back, or front or where ever it is that guaranteed incapacitation. Ever since Ashe was announced ruler of Dalmasca, Balthier and Fran haven't encountered any trouble concerning head hunters. Did she remove the bounty off his head? He was doubtful, but nothing else could explain the lack of hunters especially when there were so many out there who were as persistent as Ba'Gamnan, if not more so.

The young man shifted his glance towards his Viera companion, willing to exchange his current thoughts for another topic. Fran's gaze was fixed on the Strahl's engine and glossair meters but she was aware his eyes were on her.

"We'll be arriving in the Dalmasca region soon." She spoke. Balthier feigned casualness and leaned back in his seat, with the Strahl's controls in auto-pilot.

"Good to hear." He averted his eyes away from his partner and turned towards the windows, watching the clouds skim past their ship. "It is hard to believe all that has happened in the passing year."

Fran nodded. "Friendship with a Queen was not expected, or the events that have lead up to this."

"Quite true. Though I am still having difficulty justifying this trip, there doesn't seem to be any profit in it for us at all."

"No, but seeing old friends and attending a royal fete without the threat of bounty hunters is well enough." Fran's response surprised Balthier a bit. He sat up in his chair and smirked slightly at her.

"Why Fran, I didn't know you were so sentimental." He teased, but she did not say or do anything. Balthier was used to this and continued. "In that case I suppose we have no choice but to make an appearance."

"Would you prefer Imperials and the Ifrit breathing down our necks again?"

"Is that a trick question?"

He caught her stealing a slight glance in his direction, and didn't try very hard hiding his smirk. She still did not react, but he detected slight trace of amusement in her voice. "You Hume's are odd creatures, but perhaps it is just you."

"It's possible." Balthier leaned back in his chair again. "You are right of course; there is no reason not to make the best of this. Besides, with all those dignitaries and men of power, there might be a chance for some lucrative opportunities. It might also be a good chance to make sure that annoying bounty on our heads is fully cleared."

The Viera said nothing. It was the closest thing to a yes she would ever hear him say concerning their companions. Fran was used to this and continued to monitor the Strahl's stats.

* * *

The sound of airship engines thrummed in Larsa's ears. He stood in his office area, with the tile floors and the beautiful waters cascading down from the arc formations of the building. It was his favorite place despite it being an area of work. He stood for a time watching the ships fly by, coming and going. The young Emperor could faintly hear the bustle of the city's people below and he smiled. Things were going well in Archadia, and soon he would be seeing old friends. Larsa could not be happier.

He caught another sound, faint at first but then growing. It was the sound of boots on the tile, and the clanking of metal – armor. It was Basch. Turning, he saw the Knight entering in the area, clad in full Judge armor and helmet. He bowed to Larsa who nodded in return; he knew why he was here and smiled all the more.

"Lord Larsa, your transport to Dalmasca is ready." Basch stated his voice sounding deeper than it was due to the helmet.

"Excellent, thank you Basch." He went to the table and picked up a piece of paper. It was the recent letter Penelo had sent. The boy wanted to keep it with him so he could read it whenever he wished. He turned back to face Basch. "Shall we then?"

"By your leave."

Both Emperor and Knight strode down the pristine halls of the Solidor residence, sun streaming through its large window panes, spilling across the hallways giving them a stunning brilliance. Already Larsa was reading through his letter, skillfully turning down the halls when needed, barely having to look ahead for where to go. Behind, Basch kept in step with the young Emperor, under his helmet he smiled as he watched Larsa stare at Penelo's letter with innocent fascination. This only reminded him of who Larsa truly was – a child.

Basch was now the guardian of Larsa, as was the promise he made to his brother, Noah, but it never turned into a simple task of watching the little Emperor. Over the year he and Larsa had become good friends. The boy called on him the most out of all his guards and councilors and most of the time it was to talk and share in the news of Penelo's letters. Despite being so young he was well educated and eager to learn more about what needed to be done as ruler. He was compassionate and always asking Basch for advice and though the Knight had no experience in ruling, he served those who had such a task and went by what he knew. Basch was beginning to see why Noah had such faith in this boy. Larsa had promise to be a great ruler, and the Knight vowed he would not let the child's hopes and dreams be snuffed out by the cruelties Life will no doubtlessly bring.

Despite the amazing progress of Archadia's Emperor, there was a strange feeling Basch had. Although he did not regret leaving Rabanastre to help Larsa's cause for peace, there was a certain sadness he bore since his departure. There were times when he simply assumed it to be something akin to home-sickness, but he knew better. Other times Basch felt the ache to keen to bear it made him fear what the cause of it might be, for he felt himself to low to even harbor such thoughts.

He missed Ashelia.

Ever since Penelo mentioned in her letter of the possibility that Ashe missed him, Basch's thoughts were always in a tangle. Did she really think of him? Was his presence needed? Were these simply thoughts of duty or something more? No, he would stop himself, it was improper to even go that far. He was bound by Royal Protocol and his duty, training himself to never think of her in such a manner. It had been difficult. The years had changed Ashe more than it did for him. She was no longer the gangly awkward child years go, now time has fashioned her into a true beauty. What once was boyish bravado became genuine courage, and her rough habits were sculpted into fine skill. Lady Ashe had grown, and not all her changes were physical.

"Basch, you have been quiet as of late." Larsa's words jostled the Knight out of his thoughts.

"Forgive me, Lord Larsa." was all he could think to say, "I do not mean to let my mind wander."

He didn't mean to confess that he was lost in thought but the Emperor didn't seem to mind at all. Basch noted he had put his letter away and was now looking ahead, his expression mirroring the melancholy feeling Basch had.

"I miss them too." He said. "This will be a good trip."

"Indeed it shall, so we best not delay our departure." The Knight replied. Larsa nodded and quickened his pace to the docking area where their airship awaited them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Holy crap this is a long chapter! I've been hiding this monster away till I got chapter 3 written up. I like having extra chapters in reserve :) Anywho, uhh…I hope this chapter is to your liking. I tried to introduce everyone and it was fun but I'm worried that they might be out of character (but my beta reader thought otherwise, so I don't know!) Finding the right words is tough, and romance is just as hard...I JUST WANT YOU TO ENJOY IT!

The name for Ashe's mother was inspired by Baschashe's fanfic, True Feelings. I think it's a cool idea :D

**Chapter's Theme Song(s):** First song I chose was "Procession of the Spirits" from the Spirited Away Soundtrack. Second song is "Waltz for the Moon" from the Final Fantasy VIII Soundtrack. (The idea of Ashe and Basch dancing like Squall and Rinoa tickles me :D!!)

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:** _A Coronation, a Fete, and Subtle Confessions_

"_I am truly glad to see you this day, Your Highness"_

The crowd was growing by the minute. All of Rabanastre came to see the crowning of Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca as well as others from all parts of Ivalice. Originally the ceremony was to be held in front of the Cathedral but it was too small once the Marquis noted the numbers coming into the city. Ashe's Uncle changed the location to the Grand Courtyard of the palace. It was better that way since the Fete would be held there at eventide and Ashe would not have to run back and forth from ceremony to ceremony.

She was dressed in her mother's outfit. That morning when one of the servants held it out, she inhaled sharply. Ashe could not believe it was still intact and so well kept. The women servants said it was the finest Bhujerban fabric they had ever seen, and since her mother loved it so much they made sure it maintained its magnificent luster. Now, out in the grand courtyard, Ashe stood proudly in it. The sun giving the dress an almost ethereal gleam, she could hear people in the crowd gasp in awe and admiration. Marquis Ondore stood beside her and leaned in a bit so he could fondly whisper "You look like your mother."

"Are you ready, Your Majesty?" Ondore spoke. "We have waited long enough and it appears everyone is growing anxious."

Ashe nodded. "I am ready, Uncle."

Marquis Ondore stepped ahead on the center platform to address the people. The murmuring noise of the crowds quickly died down as he began to address them.

* * *

"Where's Ashe?" Vaan asked out loud, poking his head up to look over the shoulders of people who were taller than he. Penelo grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him down.

"Be quiet, Vaan." she spoke, emphasizing by putting a finger to her lips. "The Marquis is starting the ceremony."

"Yeah, but I can't see Ashe!" There were a few collective "shh's" from the crowd and Vaan shrunk a bit. Again he spoke, but with a lower tone. "Let's move in for a closer look."

"Okay."

Vaan and Penelo carefully weaved and squeezed through the crowds with little disturbance as possible. Vaan received a few glares as he bumped into someone here and there, but no one raised their voice as their attention was wholly fixed on the Marquis and the Lady Ashe standing beside him. He found Penelo near the front of the crowd, standing up on the ledge of one of the palace's many fountains. Vaan joined her and for the first time noticed how many people were actually here for this event.

"Whoa." He breathed.

"I know," he heard Penelo whisper. "She looks amazing in that dress, doesn't she?"

"Huh? Oh, right." He was glad she didn't realize how clueless he was towards her statement. For a while he watched as Ashe's Uncle briefly recalled the events of Ashe's journey before going into something about Raithwall and Raminas. By then his attention wandered and he glanced back towards the crowd.

He caught glimpses of familiar faces and figures, and some were not from Rabanastre. He was surprised to see Garif in the crowd, discernable by their masks and impressive leather-covered horns. He saw the people from the Giza Plains village, and the pirates of Balfonheim who were pinpointed from their loud grunts and shouts. Vaan also thought he spotted a few men dressed in the Kiltias apparel. Did they all come so far just for this? Van felt he shouldn't have been so surprised. After all, they did make a lot of friends during their trek across Ivalice. Still, he could not spot Balthier or Fran, and he scanned every area where a Viera's ears were seen among the crowds of people.

"Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, daughter of King Raminas and Queen Amalia, and direct blood descendent of Raithwall himself…"

The grand titles Marquis was bestowing on Ashe brought Vaan back to attention. Penelo's gaze never left the platform and as he watched he saw the Marquis standing before Ashe as she held the hilt of the Treaty Blade with the blade facing downward. Vaan remembered Penelo telling him something about Ashe keeping the sword as her line's new heirloom now with the nethecite gone. It made sense – what better replacement than the God-sword itself?

"…Do you hereby pledge to serve the people of your Land, to protect Dalmasca and its people from all dangers within and beyond? Will you uphold your title and your lineage with honor, to act with a mind and heart that is clear and true? That you will rule justly and righteously. And that you will honor this vow for all your days?"

There was silence then, and as Vaan watched he could see the determination in Ashe's eyes as her grip tightened around the hilt of the Treaty Blade.

"Yes." She spoke firmly, "This I vow with all of my being."

Vaan didn't know if it was proper to clap and cheer yet, but before he could decide the Marquis nodded to Ashe and turned to where one of his servants held something on a velvet pillow.

"Then in the name of the Gods, Ivalice, and the Dynast King – I now pronounce you Ashelia B'nargin Dalmsca, Queen of the sovereign nation of Dalmasca."

When Ondore held it up Vaan could see clearly that it was a crown. She bent her head down as he placed it on her head. It matched perfectly with her dress, gleaming beautifully in the sunlight.

"People of Dalmasca," the Marquis began as he and Ashe both faced the crowds. "Hail your new Queen."

The thunderous shouts scared Vaan so much that he fell off the ledge of the fountain and into the water side.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Penelo shouted above the others, unaware of Vaan's situation. When he didn't reply she turned back. "Vaan? Vaan! Your shirt is all wet now!"

* * *

Ashe stood at the front of the throne amidst a vast group of people in the great hall who have come to wish her well. Behind the throne, the Treaty Blade was placed up on the wall, blade pointed downward earning several stares and gaping mouths. Many of the people in the throne hall were officials of some sort, and most she did not know though they have claimed to have known her father (as if that helped her with remembering). Still, she did her best to respond politely while scanning the room for a familiar face.

"Fondest greetings, Your Highness."

That heavy accent brought Ashe to attention. She saw a man with a dark complexion and darker hair. He wore shades but soon he took them off and with the other hand did he gracefully take hers and press his lips to it in a chaste kiss.

She smiled, drawing her hand back and nodding to the Rozarrian man respectfully. "Hello, Al-Cid."

"It warms my heart to see you again," he smiled, his eyes glowing with genuine sincerity.

Ashe tried not to look flustered from his charm. "The feeling is mutual, my friend. How have things been in Rozarria?"

"Better than they have ever been!" Al-Cid almost laughed. "And all is thanks to the little Lord Larsa. I never thought I would live to see the day when we would be negotiating matters of peace with Archadia."

The Queen nodded, and was suddenly reminded. "Have you seen him and Basch by any chance?"

"Not yet, but be assured they will come seek you out." Al-Cid put his shades back on, giving her a grand bow. "My leave I take, My Lady, but I will see you at the fete tonight, to be sure."

"Of course, Al-Cid." The Queen replied, waving as he left.

For another hour she greeted people who kept coming into the great hall in droves. From the corner of her eye, Ashe spotted her Uncle who was talking to a few of the officials, and one of them she did recognize. It was Eurek, he was a renowned scholar, head of the palace's library and the only living council member of her father's original court. She watched them for a while, thinking back on how much her Uncle and everyone in the palace had done their best to help her get situated over the year. The Marquis even sent some of his own trusted officials to help aid her when he could not. Already she was gathering a new council for her rule, and Ondore's men, as well as Eurek were a part of her new court.

After speaking with the other officials, The Marquis then approached the Queen, bowing which only caused Ashe to chuckle lightly.

"Uncle Halim, stop." She said.

"I only wish to pay my respects to the Queen of Dalmasca." He smiled. She detected the humor in his voice.

"Thank you, Uncle." She said sincerely, "For everything."

"My dear Ashelia, you have grown so swiftly in the past three years. I know you will make your father proud as you have done for me. Though the others and I will be here to help, I know you are well capable of taking care of things yourself."

"High praise, Uncle."

"It is simply the truth." The Marquis smiled. "The fete will begin as soon as you are ready."

"Not just yet, Uncle Halim." Ashe replied. She was determined to meet with Larsa and Basch. Her uncle nodded, and then Ondore kissed her on the forehead and stepped away. Ashe watched him leave and noticed some one else approaching, someone very short and very young.

"Larsa." Ashe smiled. The young boy stood before her and gave a bow placing one hand on his chest as he did so. When he looked up he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Dear Lady Ashe," he began. "It is so good to see you again. You look beautiful."

Ashe laughed a little, flattered by the young Emperor's comment her eyes glanced toward the floor. She noticed some one behind Larsa and for a moment her heart skipped. Looking up she saw the form of the Judge Magister and her eyes widened, taken aback she almost faltered in her step.

"Gabranth? But, I thought he—" she stopped as she saw that Larsa's smile did not leave, perplexing her even more.

"Nay," he shook his head, and then turned to look at his bodyguard. "Sir Basch, please. You may remove your helmet."

Without a word the Judge did as his young Lord said. As if entranced, Ashe watched as he took off his helmet, revealing his face. Surprise mingled with the warm feeling of familiarity she felt when looking at him. Basch held the helmet at his side, and bowed to her.

"Your Highness." He said. The Queen felt as if she would break down, but inside she fought madly with herself to keep composure. A whole year she waited to hear his voice, and see his face. She was not disappointed.

"Basch." Ashe spoke softly. "It is good to see you again."

"It is good to see you as well, My Lady." The Knight replied formally, "Especially on this day that you and I, and so many others have fought for."

"And I will do my best to honor you and those who have fallen for this cause."

"Of that I have no doubt." Basch allowed a smile while Ashe tried not to stare like an idiot. Luckily she found herself able to breathe when Larsa spoke, drawing Basch's gaze off her.

"Penelo has been keeping in contact with us constantly. We've all been looking forward to your coronation."

"I am truly sorry I could not send any letters myself, Larsa." Ashe's expression saddened but the young Emperor waved his hand as if to brush her worries aside.

"It is understandable. The duties of a Ruler are great, though Penelo had shown some concern that you were becoming distant." Larsa lowered his head, he looked embarrassed. "To be honest, I too, feared we would grow apart."

Ashe looked at him, touched by what he said. She placed one hand on his shoulder and then Larsa looked up. His smile was back.

"Imagine my surprise, and joy when I see it is not so."

"Indeed, mine as well." she smiled warmly, and then to his surprise, Ashe lowered slightly to give the little Emperor a hug. Larsa made no move as his skin turned a bright pink. Not wanting to seem rude, he finally found his courage to return her hug.

When Ashe drew away from him, Larsa feigned a cough, still looking somewhat flustered. Basch only smiled as the boy regained composure. "We will see you at the fete, this evening then, Lady Ashe."

"Enjoy yourselves." Ashe said, "We will have much time to talk then."

Larsa bowed again, and turning on his heel he began to walk away. Soon to follow was Basch who first looked toward Ashe, also bowing.

"My Lady—" he started slowly, looking as if he wanted to choose his words carefully. "I am truly glad to see you this day, Your Highness."

Ashe watched him leave while her mind screamed at her to say something. "Basch."

Her heart began pounding when she realized it was loud enough for him to hear, and he stopped and looked back at her. "Yes?"

She froze, feeling the heat rise in her face and she could only hope it wasn't too apparent. Her mind went completely blank and she struggled to find the will to speak. "Uh….you cut your hair."

_Fool!_

Basch didn't seem troubled, or puzzled in any way. He only nodded. "Aye, the longer hair did not work well with this armor. Do you approve?"

Some reason his question made her anxiety vanish. He was still the same old Basch, even though he served Larsa he did not treat her any differently. He was still her friend, and her Knight, and knowing this made her confidence return.

"Yes, you look very handsome."

Perhaps that was a little _too_ confident.

"Thank you, Majesty." Basch replied slowly and formally out of caution, again considering the social boundaries between them. He averted his eyes from her and turned, heading after Larsa.

Ashe dropped her head down; making a face and clenching her teeth shut as she mentally berated herself for that foolish moment. Never had she acted so awkwardly around Basch, not since she was sixteen.

* * *

Evening approached and the fete was already underway. From the hallways Ashe could hear the music playing and people laughing. She almost decided against going after the embarrassment she caused herself not too long ago, but she knew she had to make an appearance. Besides she still wanted to find the others, if they decided to come at all. She turned a corner and began down another hallway, only to be surprised by a very familiar voice.

"Well, well Your Highness." A brown-haired man casually stepped out from behind a pillar ahead of her. "It seems you are doing quite well for yourself. Perhaps I should have held you up for more than just a ring."

"Balthier!" she exclaimed. The Queen began to approach and saw Fran appear behind the Sky Pirate.

"Good evening, Your Majesty."

"We though we'd pop in for a quick appearance." Balthier smirked. "After all, we put in a lot of hard work to make this day happen – we deserve to see the end results at least."

"I am glad you both came," Ashe spoke, but Balthier's words troubled her and she slightly frowned. "Does your stay have to be so brief?"

Fran shook her head. "Do not listen to him."

She couldn't help but notice they were dressed for the occasion. Balthier wore a different vest than what she remembered him wearing. And even Fran's outfit was more formal, covering more than her last outfit had done, yet still complimenting her figure (though modestly this time). She wondered if Fran insisted they stay longer than what Balthier had intended. Viera or not, she was still a woman and Ashe smiled, amused by it all.

Despite this, Balthier still refused to show his sentimental side. "Mind you, we are only concerned that officials are not thinking of raising the bounty on us. We did kidnap you after all."

"I assure you, no one will be seeing you in that light any longer." Ashe said. Balthier crossed his arms and looked over to Fran. The Viera simply nodded.

"In that case, I suppose we can spare time for the new Queen of Dalmasca."

"How very generous of you," Ashe said with playful sarcasm. "Then you won't mind joining me as I look for the others."

"I hear them." said Fran. "They look for you as well."

"If Vaan is somewhere in the crowds I doubt finding them will be too difficult." Balthier noted as he adjusted his cuffs.

* * *

"I'm Basch fon Ronsenburg of _Archadia_!" a loud shout came from among the crowd.

People nearby stopped dancing and stared at the blonde youth who boldly made his way up to the man in Judge armor. Behind Vaan, Penelo followed at a distance, embarrassed by her friend's antics. Ahead, Larsa and Basch watched them approach, and the Knight shook his head but he was amused nonetheless.

"You would do well to watch your tongue, my young friend." Basch warned Vaan though his tone was light hearted. "I am sure the penalty for impersonating an Archadian Knight is more severe than what they had in Bhujerba."

"Oh that's alright," Vaan replied casually, rubbing his nose. "I like breaking the rules."

Both Penelo and Larsa were smiling; she rolled her eyes while the boy shook his head. The girl then ran over and gave Larsa a hug, surprising him and making him turn pink in the face once more. Vaan raised an eyebrow while Basch just watched, trying not to look too amused at the young Lord's wide-eyed expression.

"We missed you so much." Penelo said, this time moving in to hug Basch, or at least as much as his armor would allow. She drew back suddenly and looked at the Knight. "You cut your hair!"

"Aye." He replied.

"Wow, you look so different." She raised her hands to show she meant no offense and added, "You look handsome though."

"That seems to be the general agreement."

Penelo didn't have time to ask what he meant by that when Vaan broke in this time. "Did you get see Ashe?"

"Yes," Larsa replied, "it is customary for officials to meet before a fete."

"How did she look?" Penelo asked.

"She looked well, and was glad upon seeing us. I am sure she will be most pleased when seeing you two again."

Vaan and Penelo both smiled, and Vaan moved over and tousled the Emperor's hair much to the younger boy's chagrin. "It's really great to see you guys again."

"The feeling is mutual, Vaan, though it appears you have not changed one bit." Larsa pushed Vaan's hand away from his head and adjusted his hair. Jokingly he added, "It makes one wonder if that is a good or bad thing."

"Yea—hey!" Vaan's reaction caused Penelo to giggle and earned even a quiet chuckle from Larsa.

"That reminds me…I hope Balthier and Fran show up." Penelo added, looking around the room with a slightly worried expression.

"You know them, they'll pop in when we least expect it." Her friend responded, and for once, Vaan was right.

"If it isn't our two young enterprising pirates, and decked in your finest threads. Vaan, I never knew you had it in you." Balthier appeared behind Vaan and Penelo as he draped arms over their shoulders. The Sky Pirate noticed that Vaan's shirt felt a little damp but he didn't really care to ask why.

"It's nice to see you too." Vaan grinned and pulled the Sky Pirates arm off his shoulder.

"Balthier!" Penelo gasped and laughed in surprise.

"As always, it seems you've managed to gather a full party of interesting people around you." Balthier told Vaan as he nodded to Larsa and Basch in greeting and they did the same in turn.

Penelo noticed that Fran was not with him but then caught glimpse of her and Ashe coming up from behind. She darted off, leaving Vaan confused as always, and Balthier a little put off by being discarded so quickly.

"Ashe! Fran!" the young girl ran up to the Queen and Viera.

She gave Ashe a hug who happily returned the gesture, and then one for Fran who looked a little surprised by it all. Fran was always unsure about social customs seeing as Hume gestures were not like the Vieras, but she returned the hug even if she wasn't as enthusiastic as Penelo was when giving it.

"You both look so beautiful." Penelo admired, "And Fran, I never seen you in a dress before!"

"Viera usually do not see the need." Fran responded, but Penelo couldn't help but notice how content the Viera looked wearing it.

"Did Balthier get that for you?"

The others joined up with them, and Ashe, seeing them all together made her heart glad. Vaan tucked his hands behind his head and grinned boyishly.

"Now this is a reunion!"

"Thank you for coming." Ashe spoke, "Seeing you all here has truly made my night."

"Aww, Ashe you know we wouldn't have missed this for the world." Penelo comforted their Queen.

"I agree with Penelo," Larsa joined in. "We have been through much in such a short time; it would be a waste to discard our friendships now."

"While this is all well and good," Balthier interrupted, "I would also like to take the chance to enjoy myself. Not often you are invited to a Queen's Fete."

Balthier's talk about enjoying the fete reminded Penelo of the music that was playing in the background. She found herself slightly swaying to the music, but now it was just too tempting to resist, she wanted to dance. She looked to Vaan innocently. "Hey Vaan?"

"Yeah?" he looked over at her.

"Want to dance?"

"Uh…no I don't think so. I don't really like to dance."

"Aww, just this once? Please, Vaan?" Penelo pleaded, cupping her hands together.

"No way." He shook his head vigorously, and he was completely oblivious of all the looks the others were giving him. Penelo's shoulders drooped but then she looked over to Larsa and her expression was hopeful again.

"Larsa?"

"It would be my pleasure, Penelo."

The young Emperor playfully made an extravagant bow, making her giggle. He offered her his arm, and despite being shorter than her, Penelo took it and walked out on to the dancing floor. Vaan said nothing, nor did he look too bothered by the fact Penelo asked Larsa. In fact he was relieved the child went instead, but then his feeling of relief was soon placed by worry when he finally noticed the disapproving stares from the others.

"What?" he asked stupidly.

"Poor move, Vaan. Poor move." Balthier shook his head.

"She asked you to dance, how could you say no?" Ashe added, her voice sounding harsher than Balthier's.

"I don't like to dance." Vaan stated again.

"It was wrong, Vaan." Basch added.

"You've hurt her feelings." Even Fran stated her opinion on the matter.

Vaan only shrugged, not understanding why it was such a big deal. "It's just a dance, it couldn't have meant that much to her."

"Vaan you are clueless when it comes to the dealings of the fairer sex." Balthier walked ahead a few paces, looking back at Fran and holding his hand out. Without a word she took it and followed him out to the dance floor.

"Do you really think it's that big of a deal?" Vaan asked looking towards Ashe. Her expression softened but she sighed at his disregard for Penelo's feelings.

"It can be for a young woman, especially when it concerns someone she cares for." The Queen replied, trying to hint to Vaan of the situation and praying he caught on.

"If you say so."

He didn't.

However Ashe didn't have time to lecture Vaan about his blunder, as she noticed Basch now standing beside her. Already he was speaking before she could react to his presence.

"My Lady." He said.

"Yes, Basch?" She almost jumped. Ashe could feel a lilt in her throat beginning to form and hoped she would not act as she did in the throne room.

"I think the people would like to see their Queen dancing as well. I would be happy to escort you." again he was addressing her formally but still his offer made Ashe blush.

"Thank you." she replied, mustering all she could to make those two words sound just as formal.

Vaan watched as the Knight led the Queen out onto the dance floor. He made a face as he rubbed the back of his head. "I still don't get it."

* * *

Ashe was surprised how well Basch danced, but then again he probably attended countless fetes and ceremonies in the past during his service under her father. He was bound to pick on it sooner or later; even his armor did not seem to impede his movements. She was too distracted by their proximity to notice the looks other people gave them – men without dancing partners looked at Basch with envy, while women whispered fondly to one another how the two figures made a charming picture.

Perhaps it was good neither she nor Basch noticed these things or else their dance may have come to an abrupt end. However, the Knight found the silence between them to be uncomfortable.

"My Lady." He started, getting Ashe's attention. She had been too nervous to make eye contact and found sudden interest in the patterns and grooves of his armor, but now she had to look at him.

"Yes?" she answered slowly.

He cleared his throat, also feeling uneasy and most of it was due to how Ashe looked at him when she did. "When you had complimented my change of appearance, I had wished to return the favor. I hope you do not mind me saying that I have not seen you look so radiant since the day you were married."

He tried to make it sound formal – a simple compliment from a servant to a Queen, but the timbre in his voice betrayed that. He saw Ashe dipping her head and he mentally kicked himself for overstepping his bounds.

"Thank you," she replied quietly. Ashe only looked down so he would not see her face turn red. "That is very kind."

She couldn't see him, but Basch nodded just the same and averted his eyes from her feeling ashamed. He decided it was best to change the subject, and quickly. "So what are her Majesty's plans now that she has finally achieved her goal?"

"I am not sure, to be honest." Ashe replied glad of the distraction though her eyes focused back on the patterns of his armor. "I was so used to fighting that I almost forgot what a life of peace was like."

Basch nodded, the uncomfortable feeling was slowly starting to vanish. "Yes, when you think on it, it is easier to push forward when there is something to push towards. I have championed one cause or another for as long as I can remember."

"And you still have a cause, that being Lord Larsa." Ashe stated. This time she looked at Basch. She still couldn't shake off the feeling of sadness over the thought that he would no longer be here. She felt petty in thinking in such a manner; she was no longer a spoiled princess who could have her way. She was a Queen with responsibilities.

"Aye, and you have a cause of your own – the people of Dalmasca." He added.

Leave it to Basch to remind anyone of duty. Ashe had to relent to the fact and nodded in agreement. She wanted to help Dalmasca and her people, but the thought of doing it alone made her heart sink. The Knight noticed her troubled expression and cleared his throat again.

"Majesty," he began, this time he waited till she looked at him. "Do know that even though I have pledged my sword to protect Lord Larsa, if ever you should need me I shall be at your side no matter what come."

Ashe was surprised, but she did not look away and even allowed herself to smile without feeling too embarrassed. However it was not to last, there was something about Basch's gaze that made her break, and she finally gave in and looked away.

"…And I thank you, Basch." She didn't bother trying to sound formal, the Queen casted off her royal image allowing her heart to speak, if only for a brief moment."With all the ordeals you have endured, you may be the strongest man I've ever known."

Basch seemed to forget about formalities and protocol as well. "You honor me, but I am only strong because I must, for those who have been lost and those who were left behind."

"You give strength to those people."

"As do you, Your Highness."

* * *

Fran's ears twitched slightly, and Balthier grew to recognize her subtle behaviors to know there was something that caught her attention within the crowds. Pressing close to her as they danced he whispered.

"Found something of interest, have we?"

"Perhaps." She replied, eyeing him. Balthier knew she wasn't going to tell him.

"Fine, keep your secrets." He chided playfully, dipping her then pulling her back up.

"Why does this matter to a sky pirate?" Fran asked.

"Oh, nothing of great importance really, but it would be nice to have some form of entertainment."

"I suggest you do not tamper with this particular affair unless asked to."

Balthier stared at Fran, arching an eyebrow. "Affair?"

"A poor choice in words," she admitted.

"Yes, perhaps, but now my curiosity is piqued."

"Have you not mentioned what curiosity once killed?"

"Ah yes, but I'm not a cat, am I?" Balthier grinned mischievously.

As they continued to dance he glanced around trying to find the two Fran spoke of. He didn't need to know their names to know who she was talking about. Yes, things _have_ become _most_ interesting, he was also glad his Viera partner was picking up the habit of eavesdropping. She would counter by saying her ears can pick up anything, but it was her choice whether she wanted to listen in or not. He noticed that Fran was staring at him again, no doubt worrying about what he was thinking in that conniving mind of his.

"Don't worry, Fran," the Sky Pirate assured her. "I wouldn't dream of stealing the show. Even the Leading Man knows when to let the other players have the spotlight."

Something else caught Fran's attention as she heard small bits of conversation between Penelo and Larsa. It sounded as if they ended their dancing and she could hear Penelo walking off. Both Fran and Balthier caught a glimpse of the young girl marching through the crowds and heading out to the hallways where Vaan had wandered off to.

"Speaking of entertainment..." Balthier smirked. The Viera said nothing, now only able to listen as Penelo left. She could hear Vaan turning around when he noticed his friend approaching.

"Hey Penelo!" he replied, apparently forgetting the trouble that was caused earlier with the topic of dancing. She said nothing but suddenly Fran could feel the workings of powerful magicks.

"THUNDAGA!" Penelo shouted. Vaan's cry of pain and a bright flash of light filled the hallways, causing people in the ballroom to yelp in surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes:** Sorry for the late update. I had a lot of things going on and this baby was collecting dust…if a computer file could do that anyway XD Alright, to be honest with you I had TONS of fun writing the dialog in this, however it ended up being too long (over 20 pages) so sadly some of the original content was cut out.

Even though it was fun writing, I still feel "iffy" about this chapter since I couldn't add descriptions of places and such. So I apologize if the words do not enthrall or capture you and draw you in. If I added anymore then I'd have to split this sucker apart and I felt like doing that wouldn't really make things flow as I intended.

This was my chance to experiment on how the characters would interact with each other in a more casual way and get a better feel on how to write them in general, so I'm a little worried things might be OOC I hope not, or at least if they are, it's amusing? But like always I hope readers are entertained :)

**Chapters theme song(s):** For most of the party scenes I chose "Aveh, the Ancient Dance" from the Xenogears OST (It's the lighter happier version of "Bond of Sea and Fire), and for the other half I chose "Tell Me" from the FFVIII OST. And last part for Balthier and Fran I had "Only the Night Sky Knows (whistle/instrumental version) from the Wild Arms 3 OST.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**: Unexpected Confidants

_"Is that what you see this as – a frivolity?"_

The fete continued on into the evening, and the Queen was enjoying herself more than she had expected to. Pleasantries had been exchanged between her and many of her guests and Ashe smiled at the sight of everyone laughing and enjoying their selves. She and Larsa also bumped into Al-Cid and for a time they shared the news of their nation's progress. The charismatic Prince of Rozarria enjoyed teasing the little Emperor of Archadia and despite the differences in their stations, it did not stop Al-Cid from treating Larsa as a child— much to the boy's dismay. All three laughed, and shared in their stories of prosperity and peace; however Ashe was longing to speak to the others and politely withdrew. Larsa soon followed after her, also wanting to talk with their friends more. Basch was the first to see them approaching and nodded respectfully. The others turned and greeted them, with Vaan being the first.

"So how are you, Ashe…uh I mean…Your Highness…Majesty." He fumbled over his words and frowned a bit. "That's going to take time getting used to."

Penelo giggled making Ashe smile as well. It was good to see she wasn't angry anymore. She noticed Vaan's shirt was singed around the cuffs and collar –courtesy of Penelo's thundaga spell. "I am well, Vaan. Thank you."

Larsa also nodded, focusing his attention on Penelo and Vaan. "How has this year treated you?"

"We've been doing great," Penelo replied, leaning in next to Vaan to poke him in the cheek. "Though it's tough keeping him out of trouble."

"Hey!" Vaan laughed and playfully shoved into her. Larsa laughed as well, watching them and side-stepping before he was caught in their game of push-and-shove. With a look of gentle amusement, Ashe only shook her head and turned her attention towards the others.

"And what of you?" she spoke, addressing Balthier and Fran. The Sky Pirate's attention was averted from Vaan and Penelo's display of immaturity and focused on the Queen. "Surely the both of you have found countless treasures in the past year."

"Yes, it would be wonderful to hear what stories you'd have to tell." Larsa said, his voice displaying a great tone of boyish enthusiasm that surprised the others. They often forgot that he was a child despite being an Emperor of an entire nation.

Balthier smiled briefly before sighing, "I'm afraid things have been slower and less profitable since Reddas' death. Balfonheim and the world of piracy have been in a state of unrest making business all the more difficult for those involved."

"I presumed all pirates enjoyed a challenge." Basch spoke. Balthier held up his hand and shook a finger and casually side-stepped as Vaan and Penelo came running past, still in their game.

"Not as much as we love profit."

"Then I imagine this gathering must be an ideal opportunity for you to establish legitimate business proposals while avoiding such challenges."

"Basch, I never knew you had such a keen business mind." The Sky Pirate smirked.

"Well he is one of my most trusted advisors," Larsa spoke up. "If you have any trouble you may come to us for any assistance."

"Hm, doing business with Archadia?" Balthier mused while stroking his chin with a finger and thumb. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"There are many things we thought would never come to pass." Basch said, "This being the least of them."

"Yes, true. All things considered, compared to our previous hardships, our current troubles seem rather mundane when put up against worrying about the fate of all Ivalice—" Balthier paused to look over to Ashe who had gone after the two rough-housing teens, he turned his head and his gaze fell on Larsa. "—or a single country for that matter."

The little Emperor only smiled, "Luckily the progress of Archadia has gone smoothly as well as our relationships with Dalmasca and Rozarria. They have capable leaders I am honored to consult with."

"It is indeed a bright future for Ivalice." Said the Knight, and Balthier couldn't help but nod in agreement.

Larsa's attention was currently focused on the others as Ashe and Fran managed to break up the two teens' shoving game and it appeared they were all talking now. Vaan stood behind Penelo, hands tucked behind his head like always, occasionally opening his mouth to speak which earned him a couple of elbow jabs to his side from Penelo. Larsa turned to the two older men and nodded to them respectfully.

"If you'll excuse me, gentlemen I'd like to speak with Lady Ashe and the others a bit more." Basch bowed his head while Balthier casually waved him off. He bit back a laugh seeing a child polite as Larsa.

"Quite the proper little one isn't he?" the Sky Pirate spoke.

"Lord Larsa has a kindness and consideration that this world needs, especially for a ruler of one of Ivalice's most powerful nations." Basch replied.

Balthier raised an eyebrow as the Knight gave praise to Larsa, reminding him of what Fran told him not too long ago. "So, no regrets then?"

Basch said nothing at first as he watched his young charge walking up to Ashe and the others. His eyes soon fell on the Queen. "None that I cannot live with."

"Always have to find something to bear, don't you?" Balthier crossed his arms.

* * *

"Hey Larsa, did Basch and Balthier bore you already?" Vaan grinned.

"I simply wished to speak with you a bit more." The boy replied as a matter-of-factly. Vaan chuckled seeing that Larsa didn't take what he said as a joke. "What did I miss?"

"Well," Penelo began, "Ashe was talking to us about how she has been doing during the year, but then Vaan wanted to talk about one of the Marks we hunted."

"The one for Gilgamesh." Vaan interjected, looking hurt by Penelo's lack of interest.

"Perhaps we would be more interested if you did not embellish the details so much." Fran stated.

"Especially the details concerning you." Ashe raised an eyebrow. Vaan started to turn red from all their stares. Larsa smiled and patted Vaan on the back comfortingly.

"I take it you have not done anything serious concerning the business of Sky Pirating?" Larsa asked.

Vaan and Penelo both shook their heads but it was Vaan that replied. "Not in the way Balthier and Fran go about, no."

"To be honest, I'm fine with that." Penelo admitted. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back to see it was Fran.

"A smart girl you are," she complimented. "You are fortunate you have a home to return to."

"Aww Fran."

Vaan only shrugged. "A home is nice and all, but it gets pretty boring. I can only kill so many sewer rats down in the Garamsythe Waterway."

"It's not like you're stuck here, Vaan. You do have an airship now," Penelo paused and raised an eyebrow. "Or is that the reason why you don't fly so much now? You miss the Strahl, don't you?"

"Maybe." Vaan replied, a little indignantly.

"You could always ask for a ride." She giggled.

"Oh I think Balthier has had enough with babysitting." Ashe added. The others looked at her in surprise witnessing the Queen making a joke. Vaan made a face and Ashe glared at him causing him to hide behind Penelo.

"Uh yeah, whatever." He said still standing behind his friend. He decided to change the topic. "Anyway Larsa, you must see a lot of excitement being Emperor and all."

"Oh it can be tiring, Vaan, I assure you." The boy replied, "I am currently in the progress of finding new members for the Archadian Senate. Trust is hard to come by after the events concerning my brother."

"Why bother having one? I mean you're the boss aren't you? You should be the one making all the decisions." Vaan stated.

"That is just the thing, Vaan," Ashe spoke. "A ruler cannot handle everything alone; one needs a circle of advisors to help manage a kingdom."

Larsa nodded. "Exactly," he paused and glanced at Vaan and Penelo, "Any of you interested in the job?"

"What?" Vaan wasn't sure if he was serious or attempting to make a joke, "Uhh, I don't know. We're not even Archadian, besides don't you need to be old and wise for that?"

"I am the Emperor and I'm only a child." Larsa replied. Vaan scratched his head.

"Ya got me there."

"What does a council do anyway?" Penelo asked, curious of Larsa's offer. The boy smiled; glad they were showing some interest.

"Technically they do what a ruler does – they discuss and make decisions for the good of the nation and its people."

Vaan was beginning to frown. He was unsure about Larsa's request and the requirements for a council member were starting to sound rather unappealing. It felt like such a huge responsibility to make decisions for an entire kingdom, and Vaan could barely decide what he wanted for breakfast every morning. What if he messed up? The thought of Archadians chasing him across the Tchita Uplands played in his head— people was cursing him for doing something like making roasted Rat Tail a common food item in their shops.

"Vaan!" Penelo's voice snapped him out from his random daydream. He blinked and rubbed his head sheepishly. Larsa and Penelo exchanged a glance and shrugged. "What do you think?"

"No offense Larsa, but it sounds boring," Vaan moved away from Penelo to avoid another elbow to his ribs. "Wouldn't we be stuck doing that ruler-discussion stuff all the time?"

"You could always fly here and there and meet with officials. Serve as my personal envoys." Larsa replied. That caught Vaan's attention, and definitely sounded more exciting than sitting in a stuffy room with old people.

"Yeah! Vaan, you said you wanted to get out more." The young girl smiled. She liked Larsa's idea from the start but she wanted Vaan to be interested as well.

However her friend was somewhat confused, and glanced in Ashe and Fran's direction. Perhaps the advice from an experienced person could help. "What do you think, Ashe?"

"Being a diplomat does have its advantages," the Queen responded.

"Now that very much depends on who you are dealing with."

The others saw Balthier and Basch approaching to join the group and their conversation. Vaan still couldn't make a decision and Balthier's response didn't help matters any either.

"You should consider the offer," Basch encouraged, and looked at Balthier. "It is a fine opportunity."

Smugly, Balthier responded, "I'll stick with my free trade work, thank you."

"Diplomacy never suited the both of us," said Fran. "But you are both still young."

"Well…" Vaan could only rub his arm, and looked at the Emperor. "We'll think about it, Larsa."

He only smiled. "That is fine with me, Vaan."

* * *

The evening drew on and soon the fete ended. Party guests returned to their apartments in the royal palace while others headed into Rabanstre looking for more excitement. Ashe and her companions moved to another room so they could continue with their own conversations. The room was large and draped in blues and whites. Near the center was a table big enough for all of them to sit at, and the room had an opening which led to a well-sized balcony with a lovely view of one of the many courtyards. Servants came in and served drinks and food and the Queen nodded her thanks to them while the rest continued talking about various matters.

Vaan and Penelo were out on the balcony able to hear the people of Rabanastre who were still celebrating, and in awe of how much they could see from such a high vantage point. When they came back inside, Vaan spotted a flagon left on the table by the servants and picked it up, pouring its contents into an empty cup. However, before he could take a drink Basch quickly took it away from him.

"Hey!" Vaan frowned.

Basch looked at him critically and placed the cup back on the table. "I wouldn't advise it."

"Why not?"

"You are much too young for a drink this strong."

"Oh I bet I could handle it." Vaan tried to reach for it again but the disapproving stare from Basch made him stay. He responded a little defensively, "Balthier is drinking some."

"Aye," he said, and glanced over to where the Sky Pirate was sitting.

Balthier took the very same flagon and poured its contents into his own wine cup, and took a very long drink. "Come now," he said after finishing, "It's a celebration and you should never hold back during a celebration."

The Knight only sighed and Vaan was beginning to have second thoughts. Penelo walked past him and sat down on the opposite side where Balthier was with Ashe and Fran. Vaan decided to join Larsa who sat at the end of the table, quietly sipping the contents of his own cup (non-alcoholic of course) watching Balthier over the rim of his cup mostly to hide his smile lest he appear rude. When Vaan sat in the chair near him, he put his cup down and smiled.

"What is that you're drinking, Larsa?" Vaan asked.

"This? Oh its juice," he replied, "It's quite good. Lady Ashe said it is from the Star fruit in Salikawood. It's the silver flagon if you want to try some."

"Then what's in the brass one?" Vaan asked when he realized that was the one Basch didn't allow him to drink from.

"The Bhujerban Madhu." Fran said from across the table. She looked at Balthier with some disdain. "Balthier asked for it."

Both boys glanced over at Balthier who leaned back in his chair, both feet propped up on the table. He smiled languidly and it was apparent he was slightly drunk. Vaan heard of the popular Bhujerban drink, but didn't think it was as strong as people claimed it to be.

"I never saw Balthier drunk before." Penelo mused.

"I am not drunk, I am merely—" Balthier hiccupped and the sudden jerk made him tip over and fall on the floor. "—tipsy."

With a start, both Ashe and Penelo left their seats and rushed to the other side of the table to see if the Sky Pirate was alright. Fran did not move, even acting like it did not even happen while Vaan didn't do very well to hide his chuckling.

"Balthier are you alright?" Ashe asked, worried.

"How could I not be?" he spoke with his eyes closed and still grinning, as if he were in some dream-like state. "I am surrounded by three lovely women."

"Do not pay any mind to him, his words become odd when he is in this state." Fran said.

Basch stood up from his chair and walked over to the fallen, drunken Balthier. "Perhaps it is time you retire for the night before you make a further fool of yourself."

"If I am to be a fool, then I will be the veritable king of fools." The Sky Pirate still smiled.

"Remind me to thank Basch for stopping me earlier, Larsa." Vaan whispered to his young friend while watching the events unfold. The boy only chuckled, watching as Basch helped Balthier up to his feet.

"Thank you, Sir Knight, but I do not need an escort. I know where the guest halls are." Balthier tried to bow mockingly but he only stumbled. Basch kept him steady, putting one of his arms over his shoulder to make sure the Sky Pirate remained on his feet.

"It is not your sense of direction that concerns me, only your mobility." He looked over to Ashe and the others and nodded before helping Balthier out of the room.

"It _is_ getting pretty late," Penelo muttered, and then looked over to Larsa. "Will you be alright?"

"Actually I should be heading back to my own quarters." He stated.

"Alright, he Vaan maybe you should go with him since Basch is helping Balthier." Penelo suggested.

"Yeah, alright." He replied and stood up. "C'mon Larsa."

The boy nodded and followed Vaan, but before he left the room he nodded to the women, and bowed respectfully to Ashe. "It has been a wonderful evening, Lady Ashe, Thank you. I bid you three goodnight."

"Goodnight, Larsa!" Penelo smiled. Ashe also smiled and Fran bowed her head as the two boys left the room leaving the women to their own business.

* * *

"Here you are, Balthier." Basch said, allowing the younger man to sit down on a large bed occupying one of the many lavish guest rooms of the palace.

"Ahh," Balthier sighed, "A gentleman and friend to the end, Basch fon Ronsenburg. My thanks."

"I would advise that you watch your intake of alcohol next time, or I will have to watch it for you." The Knight said seriously.

"Heaven forbid," Balthier waved a hand, "Don't you have other charges you'd rather be looking after?"

"I am sure Lord Larsa is fine."

"Who said anything about Larsa?" He smirked. The Sky Pirate situated himself before lying back on the bed, enjoying its softness. "Tell me, Basch, was it painful?"

"Was what painful?" The older man frowned a bit.

"Ah, nothing. I am simply wondering what it would have been like if I had spent a couple of years of my life in captivity, while being tortured, beaten and humiliated. Then to find myself fighting one battle after the other with only one thing –or one person—to keep me going." He paused and sighed melodramatically. "To be honest, I would find it rather painful to surrender it for anything, no matter how noble a cause."

Basch said nothing; instead he only walked back towards the door. When he grabbed the handle he glanced back. "I have only gained more for which to live for. I have surrendered nothing and do not intend to."

"Good to hear." Balthier smirked. Basch said nothing and left the room.

Just as he stepped out and began heading down the halls, Vaan called to him as he came walking down the opposite end. "Hey, Basch."

"Vaan," Basch looked back and stopped to allow the boy to catch up with him.

"I just saw Larsa off to his room, he wanted me to tell you he's fine." He said.

"Very well, thank you." Basch nodded and then began to walk down the hallway again. Vaan followed after him, not entirely sure if he was going to turn in for the night or head back to the room with the others.

"So," the boy started, getting the older man's attention. "You don't drink, do you?"

"Not in excess, nor on duty," Was his simple reply.

"Well, you're not on duty now."

"I thought you learned your lesson after seeing Balthier." The Knight eyed him.

"I'm not drinking," Vaan stated, putting his hands up. He at least swore to never touch Bhujerban Madhu. "I just thought it would be nice to treat you. You are in my town, after all."

Basch stopped for a moment and stared at the young man. A small smile snuck across his lips and he sighed. "Hah, very well then."

* * *

Back in the drawing room, the three women continued to talk with one another about various topics. Penelo was more than happy to update Fran and Ashe what she and Vaan had been doing since their epic adventure. It took a while to coax Fran to speak of anything concerning her and Balthier but soon she grew comfortable enough to confide in the other two ladies. It must have been nice, Penelo thought, for her to be able to talk to other women. Ashe looked quite content as well, and she was rather happy herself knowing that they managed to maintain their friendship.

While Penelo spoke, Fran kept catching Ashe looking back to the door. Then Penelo noticed Fran watching and she stopped speaking and also observed the queen. She repressed a giggle when Ashe finally realized the silence and that they were both staring at her. Ashe returned the stare for a moment but then cleared her throat and tried to gather up a regal affront.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, sounding a little too defensive for her liking.

"You keep staring at the door," Fran said.

"We're just curious what you find so interesting." Penelo added, unable to hide her smile. "Are you waiting for someone to return?"

Ashe didn't like the tone Penelo had and her eyebrows furrowed together. She sat up straight, trying to look as dignified as possible. "The men have been gone for sometime, I was just curious if they were planning to return or not. It is rather late, besides aren't you worried about Vaan?"

_Oh no, she's not going to sneak her way out of this,_ thought Penelo. She had to find out what was up with Ashe. However she was not sure how to approach the situation. Luckily, Fran unknowingly paved the way for her with her serious and (brutally) honest attitude.

"You cannot fool me, Your Highness." Fran began. Ashe and Penelo were both caught by surprise as the Viera had instilled a subtle tone of superiority when she spoke the last two words. Fran took a sip from her wine cup before continuing. "You may do well to keep up appearances for others but it is obvious to my senses."

"What do you mean?" Ashe answered slowly. Penelo watched the queen and realized she was looking quite nervous.

"My ears are keener than many humes think," Fran stared at her, "Your heartbeat quickens every time _he_ is present."

Ashe froze, barely able to muster so much as a glare to the Viera but Fran did not falter. She forgot about Fran's sharp senses, and never realized it could be used against her in such a manner. Ashe didn't enjoy being analyzed, especially when she could not easily hide from it. Fran being able to see through her so easily was…was…well it wasn't fair! She heard Penelo let out a small gasp and the girl put her hands up to her face, trying hold in her excitement. Ashe didn't know how to respond. Fran's observation didn't reveal all, but now they were aware she felt something concerning the Judge. Perhaps she could lie her way out of this conversation.

"I don't know what nonsense you art talking about." The Queen feigned innocence, taking a drink from her glass. "I just wish to make the proper impression on my guests – that is all."

"Don't try and deny it, Ashe." Penelo began. That smug tone didn't vanish. "A lot has changed between the two of you."

They didn't even have to mention Basch's name and that bothered Ashe. Were they trying to get her to admit it first? No, she would not be led around in some game, she was Queen and she would stand her ground.

"It's nothing. There are far more important things each of us must tend to. I cannot indulge myself in this frivolity." She _loathed_ saying those words.

Apparently Fran noticed it too, and called her bluff. "Is that what you see this as – a frivolity?"

The Queen stared at the Viera and the young girl, none of them saying a word. She wore a blank expression but her grip on her glass tightened. Penelo was looking apprehensive, fearing perhaps they gone too far in attempting to pry in the queen's private life, however Fran remained stoic as ever.

"You do not have to lie." She said.

"I don't have to tell you the truth either." Ashe replied hotly, but soon regretted it when Penelo's expression saddened.

"It is not healthy to keep these things bottled up." The Viera stared at her with her red, red eyes. It unnerved Ashe; it felt as if Fran knew all her secrets, and feeling invulnerable was something she disliked quite a bit.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Who else can you talk to, if you can't talk to your friends?" Penelo added softly. Fran and Ashe looked at her and the Viera nodded in agreement. Ashe said nothing for a moment, and finally she sighed.

"You're right," she conceded, "I am sorry."

"Go on." Fran urged her. And all of a sudden the girlish spark Penelo had earlier reappeared as she inched her chair closer to Ashe, ready to hear all. The Queen blinked, taken back by their sudden curiosity in her personal conflicts. Was this what it was like to have siblings?

* * *

It was probably unnecessary to come all this way, Basch thought, but Vaan kept urging him on to follow. They left the palace grounds and headed back into the city of Rabanastre which, to Basch's surprise, was still alive with festivities for being so late. It felt wonderful to walk through the streets of the city he once called home without having to worry about the false accusations on his head. No more hiding, no more lies, everything was back to normal once more.

The two men headed into the Sandsea where they were greeted by Tomaj. He slapped Vaan on the back, playfully scolding him for not visiting often and upon seeing Basch he nearly shouted, earning the attention of all the other customers in the bar. He shook the Knight's hand, giving him all the praise he deserved before ushering them up to the top section of the bar, offering them anything they wished free of charge.

"Wow thanks, Tomaj!" Vaan grinned. Tomaj had returned with their drink of choice. Vaan took his and drank heartily while Basch quietly took his own tankard.

"Aye, my thanks Tomaj," He nodded, "But are you sure this is necessary?"

"Bah!" Tomaj laughed as he waved his hand. "It's _my_ honor, friend. Now drink up and enjoy!"

He left, and Basch looked over at Vaan who had just finished the contents of his tankard and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The Knight couldn't help but smile, and took a drink from his own.

"Have you apologized to Penelo?" Basch said once he took a drink. Vaan stared at him for a moment, caught off guard by the question. However, he sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, for what good it did." The boy muttered. Basch noticed the singed edges of his white shirt and recalled when Penelo casted thundaga on him. Vaan's hair was frazzled when he entered back into the ballroom earning many chuckles and snickers from the party guests.

He smiled, "I'm sure she forgave you before you even offered an apology."

"Then what was the point?" Vaan asked, "And why did she have to fry me?"

"Because you did her wrong." Basch said, and took another drink.

"What was I supposed to do? Dance with her even though I didn't want to?"

"Yes."

"Yes?" Vaan was quite shocked with that response. The Knight only sighed.

"Vaan, I thought by now you would come to realize that for the people you care for, oft times you must make personal sacrifices for them, even if it is not what you want."

"What if it goes against what you believe in?" Vaan asked. Basch only raised an eyebrow. Now he was just being stubborn.

"Then you must use your judgment to decide if what is being asked of you is something you can live with, or if denying the request is losing someone you care about." He observed Vaan's reaction and allowed the boy a moment to let it sink in while he took another drink. "All things considered, I believe a dance is a small price to pay for a friend like Penelo."

"Yeah, you're right." Vaan sighed as he traced the rim of his tankard with a finger. He looked up at Basch. "This thing…this whole sacrifice stuff – its something you really believe in, isn't it?"

"Aye." The Knight had finished his drink and sat back in his chair and nodded. "I have dedicated my life to sacrifice in service of those I believe in, those I care for. Not because anyone forced me to, but because I knew it was the right thing to do."

"I don't know," Vaan pursed his lips together, "I mean I'm always happy to help but sometimes I just want to be selfish and say 'what's in it for me?'"

Part of him regretted telling Basch that in fear the Knight would be cross with him for thinking so selfishly. However, the older man didn't appear angry; instead he leaned forward in his chair and looked him square in the eye.

"You are a fine lad, Vaan. You may think selfishly but when the time comes to make the sacrifice, you make the right choice."

The young man was taken by surprise by his praise, but he didn't complain. "I suppose so…" he looked back at Basch, "What about you? Do you ever want to be selfish like that? To demand something for yourself for a change?"

The Knight was silent for a moment, as if thinking over the boy's words. Quietly he replied, "I'm just a man, I am no saint."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vaan blinked, confused by his response. The older man said nothing and stood up from his seat.

"Come, we should head back. The hour grows late." Said Basch and he headed down the stairs.

"Oh, right." Vaan quickly followed after him.

* * *

It wasn't as dreadful as Ashe had feared. Fran and Penelo listened to her words intently and quietly as she slowly admitted her feelings regarding the Knight. In a way it was as if Ashe was coming to terms with them as well, not only did she hide them from public view, she hid them from herself for the longest time.

"Wow," Penelo said, "So all this time? It began longer than I originally thought, doesn't that bother you?"

"I can't allow it to," Ashe replied, "The restoration of Dalamsca took precedence over all, even my own personal matters."

"Yeah, but it's over now. Dalmasca is back to normal, and with Larsa as Emperor you even have Archadia as an ally now."

"You've obtained all that you dreamed of, have you not?" Fran added.

"I have…" Ashe lowered her head, fumbling with the ring on her finger. "And yet…I feel this void within myself"

"For what is a queen without her knight." The Viera stated. Ashe said nothing, nor was she annoyed of Fran's ability to read her like a book. Penelo smiled sadly, feeling as if she would burst from all of this. The moment of silence was broken as Ashe feigned a cough.

"Thank you," she said softly, "for listening."

"It helps, doesn't it?" Penelo smiled and the Queen nodded. "I'm glad you opened up, Ashe. It's a nice change of pace to talk instead of fighting fiends all the time. Who thought I would be friends with a queen!"

"Do know that you are always welcomed here," Ashe looked at her, and then to Fran, "Both of you."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Fran replied, and then she stood up. "The hour grows late. I should tend to Balthier."

"Oh, and I better go look for Vaan." Penelo added. The three ladies said their goodnights and all of them left the drawing room. Fran and Penelo both headed in the same direction while Ashe left on her own down another hallway.

* * *

"Penelo!" Vaan called down the hallway, "There you are."

Penelo was alone now as Fran took another route, and while wandering the halls looking for Vaan, her friend found her first. She smiled and ran up to him and Basch. "Shouldn't I be saying that? What were you two doing?"

"Just talking," Vaan put his hands behind his head. Penelo watched him for a moment before looking to Basch. He only cleared his throat.

"What of her Majesty?" he asked.

Penelo allowed a small smile and pointed down the hallway she came from. "We just said goodnight, but I think she was heading to the gardens."

"I will see to her then." Basch bowed his head, and before leaving he gave a slight nudge to Vaan.

"So what were you talking about?" Penelo continued. Vaan rubbed his arm where Basch had bumped into him then stared at his friend.

"Ohh…uhh…about you." He said hesitantly. Her eyes lit up.

"Really?" she paused and glared at him, "Wait, what did you say?"

Vaan held up his hands, "Nothing! Just…that…uh, I'm lucky to have a friend like you, and I should appreciate it more."

"Aww, Vaan how sweet." Penelo blushed. Vaan's confidence grew and he stood up straight as he rubbed his nose.

"Yeah, I guess I can be." He started down the halls and Penelo followed him. "So that was some party, huh?"

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun."

"Me to," Vaan remained silent until they left the palace grounds, and when they headed down the stairs, he stopped. "Hey Penelo?"

She was a few paces ahead and stopped to look back at him. "Yeah?"

"What do you think about Larsa's offer?"

"I think it would be exciting, but what do you think about it?" she asked. All Vaan could do was rub the back of his neck as he continued down the stairs.

"I don't know. I still think it would be boring to be in all those meetings."

"Larsa did say we would travel a lot." Penelo chimed, she playfully elbowed him.

"Yeah, it would be a lot better than killing rats down in the sewer. And can you imagine the payment? We would have our ship in top condition in no time!" He grinned.

"Now you're talking Vaan!" She laughed, hopping down a few stair steps."C'mon, I'll race ya home!"

"You're on!"

* * *

As Penelo said, Basch found Ashe wandering in the vast gardens of the palace. He didn't like the fact that she was on her own without a guard or an escort of some sort, despite them now enjoying times of peace. Old habits die hard.

"Your Highness." He spoke.

Ashe spun around, surprised to see him standing there. "Basch, what are you doing out here so late?"

"I've come to check on you," he replied, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, thank you." Her eyes turned away and she slowly walked on through the garden pathways. Slowly, Basch followed her.

"It was quite a day." He spoke quietly.

"It was, and sometimes I find myself wondering if this was only a dream."

"I understand," he nodded, "There are times I hesitate to sleep for fear that I will awaken in the depths of Nalbina's dungeon."

His words caught her off guard and she turned to face him, but he did not seem sad. He only stared back at her with a deep thoughtfulness.

"We have both come so far, and in such a relatively short time. Only now do we seem to have the time to absorb all that has happened, and is happening still."

She looked at him longer than she meant to, admiring his gentle, blue eyes. Heat crept up her neck and face and she spun around and began walking again. Behind her, she could hear Basch's armor clank as he followed.

"The weight finally settles down on us." She whispered, mostly to herself recalling what she had confessed to Fran and Penelo. Basch heard her, and replied, believing she was speaking of their current conversation.

"Do you regret the weight that has been put upon you?"

She yanked herself away from her thoughts and came back to the present. "No, I vowed since the beginning to see Dalmasca restored. The end results have surpassed all my expectations."

"Aye, there is no doubt King Raminas' blessings are bestowed upon you this day."

"Thank you, Basch," Ashe smiled but then her expression saddened a little. "Although it is lonelier than I imagined it would be, but those are the sacrifices you must make for the sake of others."

"We all must make them in order to do our part well." The Knight nodded, feeling a sudden case of Déjà Vu. He only then realized Ashe's pace had slowed and now he was walking beside her.

"But…I wonder…" Ashe began. She was fiddling with her ring again, her eyes focused elsewhere. He was right beside her, and Ashe could feel him looking at her. She wanted to focus on some thing else – the grass, the flowers, anything but Basch's gaze.

"What?"

"Would it be wrong to wish something for yourself?" She asked. Basch stopped; surprising Ashe as she turned to glance back at him. He stared at her, his expression serious, and then he bowed his head.

"My Lady, you have fought all these years, suffered through much loss, and worked for nothing but Dalamasca and its people." He looked back up and smiled gently, "I believe if there is anyone in Ivalice who has earned the right to want something for them selves; it is you."

Ashe said nothing, while almost reaching up behind her neck to feel the rising heat sneaking up again.

"What was it that you would wish for?" He asked, a little curious.

Again, Ashe said nothing and instead of reaching for the back of her neck, she went for her ring once more. She turned her head away as she felt the heat moving towards her face. It was dark out, but she didn't want to chance Basch seeing her flustered and embarrassed.

"I am not ready to say," Was her response.

"As you wish, My Lady," he replied, and Ashe felt herself wincing when the formal tones returned as he spoke.

"Goodnight, Basch," was all she could think of to say, and nodded before quietly leaving the gardens and back to the palace halls.

"Goodnight, Ashelia." He said as he watched her leave.

* * *

The door opened without so much as a creak but Balthier could hear the soft clacking of heels and opened one eye to see his Viera companion step into the room. He still lay sprawled on the bed, his head trying to subside from the effects of the Bhujerban Madhu.

"Ah, I was wondering when I was going to get a bed check." He said, closing his eyes again.

Fran walked over to him. "Have you settled?"

"Settled might be too strong a word," he said, "but I believe I have come back to my senses."

"Good."

"I don't owe anyone any apologies this time, do I?" he asked.

"No." she moved over and sat on the edge of the bed. Again, Balthier opened one eye to look at her.

"And what have we been up to?"

"I was speaking with Ashe and Penelo" She stated. Balthier only smirked and he slowly forced himself to sit up on the bed.

"Indulging your self in a little girl talk, eh?" he leaned in, placing one hand under his chin. "Do tell."

"It does not concern you. The point of this 'girl talk' is to confide in females, not males."

"Fine, you don't have to tell me, but how about a hint."

"Why are you interested in how I spend the evening?" the Viera eyed him warily.

"Because you fascinate me, Fran," said the Sky Pirate, his smirk turning into a feral grin. "Everything about you intrigues me, so it shouldn't be a surprise I am curious about what you do.

Fran said nothing, not able to come up with a decent retort. Instead she looked away, mostly to hide the small smile sneaking across her lips. She didn't like it when Balthier's silver tongue got the best of her. It was quiet flattering, but she disliked the fact that he would win bragging rights to their little "bout".

Satisfied that he got in the last word of their conversation, Balthier moved up to the edge of the bed to sit beside her. "I take it you enjoyed the evening?"

Fran nodded, "It was eventful, but pleasant."

"Quite," he agreed. "Not everyday you see royalty crowned and even rarer for it to be worth cheering about."

"We have come a long way for a couple of sky pirates." Fran looked over at him. "Any regrets?"

"I wouldn't be an honest man if I said no, but none that I cannot live past. You?"

"The feeling is mutual." She nodded. "It is nice to make friends outside of the Wood."

"To be with people you can trust." He added, and then watched the Viera for a while. "So, will you be staying here tonight?"

Fran's eyes looked him over. "Would you like me to?"

"I have no objections." He scooted closer, his gaze looking elsewhere as if feigning innocence. "Besides, this bed would be much easier to share than the ones on the Strahl."

"Yet it never stopped you from coming into my quarters, has it?" the Viera looked at him, almost accusingly.

"Yes, but you could never kick me out either, could you?" Balthier only grinned, and leaned in close, lips pressing against hers. Fran breathed in sharply but did not stop him.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG So what did Ashe confess to the girls? **IM NOT TELLING HAHA!** Well, actually that was some of the content that got cut out as mentioned at the top. So I planned on having that explained in later chapters via more talking and perhaps flashbacks. How does that sound? Good I hope :) Some reason I find her difficult to write, still experimenting so bear with me!

Anywho, hope this chapter was to your liking. I'm really happy with the dialog, and most of the credit for that goes to my boyfriend **Gohan2z**. He is my beta reader and fellow collaborator on this fanfic :) I love you!

And...uh...not much else to say. Everyone have a great and safe weekend!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Chapter four is finally up, phew! I had to put this on pause for a few weeks because of school. Things were getting pretty hectic and after assignments were done, the mood to write vanished, bleh! Here it is anyhow :D This chapter focuses more on introducing some new characters, cannon and fan-made as well as slowly press on with my story. It was a lot of fun to write in my opinion; I can only hope you readers also enjoy it :)

I wanted to make a shout out to two friends, Miss Famke and Baschashe with some mention to their characters Corliss and Pala because they rock :D (so do the characters HEE)

Also, I dedicate all the Vaan and Penelo scenes to Feeny, because I end up wondering if she'll like them or not when I write them XD

**Chapter's theme songs(s):** First half begins with "Emotions" from the Xenogears OST. I really love those games so expect to see a lot of the songs! I also recommend the vocal version of Emotions called "Stars of Tears". The second half starts with the council scene and begins with "Coexistence (Imperial Version) from the Final Fantasy XII OST. Wow, imagine that! :D

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**: The Queen's Court, and the Emperor's Envoys

"_This is the Lady Ashe's house, after all"_

The past couple of days went by too quickly for the Queen's liking. Already it was time for Larsa and Basch to leave. The three of them stood outside one of the many courtyards of the palace –this particular one was used as a private docking area for officials and the like. Ahead of them was an Atmos ship, ready and waiting for the Emperor and Judge to board so it could escort them to the Ifrit that was docked at the Bahamut.

"I wish we could stay longer, Lady Ashe." Larsa smiled sadly.

"As do I," she said with a rueful look in her eyes. When they trailed away they looked over at Basch, and immediately his gaze locked onto hers. Even though his face was always unreadable, his eyes told her differently. They seemed to share the same expression her own eyes carried, and for a moment her heart beat a little faster under that serious, warm gaze of his. The pressure of all her hidden emotions began to boil, and felt as if it were crushing her chest.

"I will make sure the next visit shall be sooner, if that is alright with you, of course." Larsa's voice enabled Ashe to tear her eyes away from the Knight, feeling the relief of the pressure vanishing.

The Queen nodded, smiling lightly. "Nothing would make me happier, Larsa."

The young Emperor returned the gesture. "Till we meet again, Your Highness."

He turned and headed to the Atmos. However, Basch did not follow after Larsa right away; he lingered behind a few moments before finally joining the Emperor. Ashe stared after him, the young girl inside her yearned to run after him—to grab him by the cape, hold him by his arm, and say how much she missed him and misses him still. She was not that girl anymore to have such fantasies; she was a woman and Dalmasca's Queen. As such, Ashe simply watched them—quietly, regally—as the Atmos flew off.

* * *

Larsa stepped into the bridge, taking a seat and fastening up. Basch sat in the chair across from him, not saying a word. However the silence between the two was broken when the captain of the Atmos peered from behind his seat to glance back at them.

"Hey guys, what took you?" Vaan smiled.

"Vaan!?" Larsa gaped. Basch wore the same expression the boy did, and the Emerpor's jaw dropped lower when Penelo peeked out from the co-pilots seat.

"Reporting for duty, 'Lord Larsa!'" she giggled while doing a mock salute.

Basch broke out of his initial shock and managed a smile. "It is good to see you took Lord Larsa's offer."

"We thought we'd give it a try," Vaan sat back in his seat in order to focus on piloting correctly. "And I'm happy as long as I get to fly!"

Penelo playfully rolled her eyes and stifled another giggle at Vaan's enthusiasm. Larsa smiled in response.

"I'm very happy you both decided to come." He said.

"Me too," Penelo replied. "And we'll be able to spend more time together this way."

"Yeah, so hang on to your back ends!" Vaan rubbed his nose with one hand as the other punched several controls on the ship's main console. Penelo quickly sat forward in her chair as Vaan gained speed and the group headed to the Bahamut.

* * *

"Just like a sky pirate," Ashe said to herself while sighing.

After she had seen Larsa off, the Queen went to her private working quarters. Before she could look over any documents, she found a letter on the desk addressed to her. It was a letter from Fran, and the Viera politely explained that they had other matters to attend and could not stay. Ashe really couldn't be angry over this, but she was sad they left without a proper goodbye. She was mostly unhappy because everyone was gone, though she did not know where Vaan and Penelo were. They had said goodbye the day before.

Ashe put down Fran's letter on the desk and walked out to the balcony, watching the giant figure of the Bahamut in the distance while she sulked. She didn't want their visit to end, but she knew it was inevitable. Seeing everyone again lifted her spirits, but having that particular conversation with Fran and Penelo troubled her. The Queen did feel better confiding in someone about the matter, but now she thought of the Knight more and more and it made her unsure, especially after two years of training herself not to. Now that she was queen, Ashe felt as if she had to guard her thoughts very carefully. Would others see her longing and moping as a sign of weakness? She did not want them to think so, and she did not want these thoughts to get in the way of governing her kingdom properly.

"Your Majesty," someone spoke from the other side of the room's entrance. Ashe turned around and she could see a figure through the open crack of the polished doors.

"Come in," she said.

A servant woman pushed the door open with her elbow as she walked in carrying a tray. Ashe smiled when she recognized who it was.

"Leyna," the queen walked over to her, "Good morning."

"Good morning to you, My Lady." The older woman smiled.

Ashe's sadness lessened at the sight of Leyna. She was a middle-aged woman, perhaps a year or two older than Basch, and had been serving her family as long as she could remember. Seeing her again made her heart swell with happiness and relief when she discovered she was still working here in the palace. Despite the two years under Archadian rule, Leyna's spirits were still the same –always kind and motherly. She was still lovely as well, with her dark hair and green, green eyes. Ashe always envied her features when she was younger, and she still had pangs of jealously now and then.

Leyna placed the tray on the desk, and as if she were not a servant at all, she began fuss over Ashe as she would a daughter. The older woman preened her hair and adjusted the lace on her outfit before taking her gently by the shoulders and urging her to stand upright.

"Her Majesty was sulking again." She chided with a smile.

Ashe could only look down to hide her own but a light laugh escaped her lips. "I know, it is unbecoming for a queen, but I am in the privacy of my quarters."

"True, but don't make it a habit. Not only is it unfit for a queen," Leyna put her hand up to Ashe's chin and gently lifted her head up. "It is improper for a woman as well."

"Thank you, Leyna. I will try to ignore this." Ashe moved away and served herself some tea that the older woman brought in.

"Ignoring it won't make it better, Ashelia." She said, using the Queen's full name. Ashe had flashbacks of Leyna giving her lectures and using her full name was a tell-tale sign of how serious she was on specific matters. "I know your friends are gone, but there will always be ways to keep in touch. And you still have your friends here in the palace, or are we not allowed to address you as such now that you are queen?"

Ashe spun around, almost spilling her tea. "Oh no, Leyna! I don't want you or anyone else here to believe that. You are right, of course…it's just…" she paused, unsure of how to explain it. "Everything has happened so quickly in such a short time, it is taking me a while to adjust to all of it. One moment I was 'dead' and fighting to regain my throne alongside those I did not know, and here I am as queen missing those very same people."

"Struggling with one burden only to have another thrust upon you." Leyna said. Ashe was always amazed how she could sum up something so complicated in a simple sentence. "If Basch were here, he would simply say it is your duty. And he would be right."

Ashe didn't say anything, and she tried to hide her pouting expression by taking another sip of her tea. Leyna saw through it but she only smiled.

"However, you are also entitled to a moment's respite. We are here for you, My Lady should you need someone to listen. You may be queen, but a woman still needs other women to talk to."

"And I am grateful, Leyna. Truly, I am." Ashe dipped her head in gratitude. Leyna only smiled and allowed the queen to finish her tea before speaking again.

"Unfortunately now is not the time for girl talk. The men are waiting for you in the council room. Already I could hear them bickering, you may want to hurry before Eurek provokes the others any further."

"What could that sweet old man do to provoke anyone?" Ashe asked incredulously.

"He is happily explaining his latest writings— poetry does not seem to be a favorite with the other men." Leyna replied. Ashe only laughed.

* * *

The Strahl's engines hummed smoothly as its sleek form cut through the clouds in the sky. Balthier, as always, was flying the ship, while Fran sat beside him monitoring the glosair and engine stats of their vessel. However, she was also eyeing Balthier who took great pains to avoid eye contact with her ever since they left Rabanastre. He insisted they leave in the early hours of the morning.

"We should have waited till we could have given the others a proper goodbye." The Viera spoke, "Or does the sky call to you this badly?"

Her partner sighed; he was wondering when she would break the silence and get after him for this. "It's not that, only a pressing business matter. Besides Fran, you know I am terrible with goodbyes."

Again he averted his eyes from locking with hers. Balthier considered himself to be quite confident—from business transactions to winning the hearts of women. However there was something special about Fran. He always considered her beyond his own skills. It was a novelty that bothered and thrilled him all at once. He soon discovered that it was her eyes that unnerved him the most, for when the Viera looked at him it was if she knew all his secrets.

Balthier did not take well to feeling vulnerable, especially around a woman. He was the one who was supposed to do all the charming. Yet here Fran was, doing it to him instead, and if she was aware of it, the Viera hid her guise well. All Balthier could do was act as if it didn't trouble him.

She simply nodded and replied, "I suspected as much, so I left behind a letter."

"That is why I keep you around, Fran," he grinned, "Always looking after the little things."

If Fran were the violent sort, she would've kicked him in the head. Thankfully for Balthier, the Strahl had little room for her to carry out such notions.

* * *

Ashe and Leyna walked down the grand hallways of the palace towards the council room. The Queen always felt overwhelmed when exploring her home. Memories hit her like a torrent—there was not one room or corner that did not hold a memory dear to her. The entire walk filled her with a nostalgic melancholy as the memories of her father, mother, and even Rasler accompanied her down the halls. There were times when she swore she caught glimpses of Basch now and then, dressed in his armor when he was a Captain of the Order.

"They wait inside, Your Highness." Leyna's voice broke Ashe out of her trance. She looked to the older woman and nodded.

"Thank you, Leyna." The Queen pushed open one of the large carved doors and stepped in.

The council room of her father was rather impressive to Ashe when she was a child, and still was in her opinion. Not much has changed about it except the members who occupied the room. The room itself was decorated with drapes of blue's, silver's and gold's –Dalmasca's colors. In the center of the large room was a long polished table, carved with intricate details and designs. Servants came and went, refilling cups of water (it was too early for drinking anyhow and Ashe forbid it during short council meetings) while the actual council members moaned and complained. The source of their displeasure was an elderly man sitting furthest from the main group. Ashe stifled her laughter when she stepped in for the old man was quite immersed in a poetic ballet.

"Eurek, that's quiet enough!" another council member grumbled. It was Tole, one of her Uncle's trusted delegates. He was a Rev, the cat-like creatures that frequent Bhujerba. Sitting beside him was his brother, Toth.

He too voiced his opinion "I agree with Tole, Eurek." His Bhujerban accent was thicker than his sib's. "An hour of this is all my poor ears can take."

"Now now." Ashe finally broke in, startling them all and silencing the room. "That is no way to behave towards each other. Eurek's writings can be absolutely beautiful."

"Thy words honor me, My Lady." Eurek bowed, and sat down casting an uncharacteristic smug glance to the others.

The council room was silent as Ashe made her way to the end of the table and sat in her father's chair with the Dalmascan emblem carved into it. She was amused how the men didn't say a word when she appeared, as if they were little boys who were ashamed of being caught doing something they were not supposed to do.

The Queen only had six members for her council, with four present at the moment. Eurek, who was part of her father's court and only one left alive. Tole and Toth, the two Rev siblings suggested by her Uncle, the Marquis, and surprisingly Havaro –one of the resistance leaders against the Empire.

Eurek was also head of the Royal Dalmascan Library of the palace. His greatest passion was writing and he would spend hours reciting his works to anyone willing to listen (or who happened to be near by at the moment…the poor sod). When the news came of Ashe returning to the palace he ran as fast as his ancient body could, arriving in the throne room panting and wheezing before crumpling before her in a sobbing fit. Ashe dropped to her knees to hug the old man, and once he composed himself he offered to help her any way he could, and so Eurek was on the royal council once more. His experience working as an advisor for her father had been valuable and he all too happily volunteered to work with some of the lesser documents officials wanted her to sign. When there was some trivial document an official brought, Eurek would look it over, and lie "I will speak with her Majesty on this". He filtered through the smaller troubles while she could focus on the important ones.

Tole and Toth had been wonderful advisors and Ashe felt childish to admit, entertaining to watch as well. The two cat-like humanoids would bicker over the simplest matters from the Queen's opinion on the way servants prepared the food, to how they addressed her. "'Her Highness' is proper way." Tole would say. "No, 'Majesty' sounds far more regal". Toth would retort. Their meticulous behaviors made them perfect for taking care of matters with the treasury. Revs by nature were not materialistic so Ashe didn't have to worry about them having sudden impulses of greed and they had excellent memories so the account books were updated accordingly. Their devotion to record keeping almost put Eurek's love for writing to shame.

Havaro came of his own accord after meeting her and the others on the Garland during the battle a year ago. He said a royal needed "eyes" to see what was happening in her kingdom. He has proven to be a valuable asset in playing as liaison for her and the locals. He worked closely with the other two members currently not present: Migelo and Dalan. Migelo nearly died of shock when Ashe asked for him. To ease the old Bangaa's worries Havaro had suggested they speak with Migelo where he felt most at ease. He discovered the Bangaa found the Sandsea to be quite comfortable, and Havaro had to agree with him. It took only one meeting there to convince the store owner to agree to be part of the council, and for the Sandsea to become the official meeting spot for the council members who did not always feel comfortable inside the palace.

The right side of Havaro's face was marred by a scar received when a piece of shrapnel struck him. His new appearance intimidated some of the people, but he was a kind man with immeasurable patience and a soft spot—as the moogle carrier mentioned after being asked to deliver countless letters to a sweetheart in Bhujerba named Melisa.

The bickering began again when Tole spoke up. "Forgive us Your Highness." He spoke that with a particular tone while staring at Toth. "Our only wish was to discuss important matters. Eurek thought he would entertain us. It was generous, but not needed."

Euerk raised a bushy eyebrow. "Surely thou wouldst not lay fault in mine actions. The council dare not begin discussing matters of state when our Lady is not present. I forbid it!"

"Do you really?" Toth let out a small cat-like grunt. "Or is it just an excuse so you can show off your ramblings?"

"Thy words strike me deep, gentle Toth," The elderly man clutched at his chest, wrinkling the blue-black jerkin he wore. "I am shocked to hear such accusations from thee, tis thy brother who normally carries such venom."

"I could join him." Tole suggested evily. His brother snorted a laugh and the three began arguing while Ashe watched with a smile.

Havaro, who hasn't spoken one word before or since Ashe entered finally decided to speak up. "Gentlemen." He said sternly in his Bhujerban accent. "Now that the Queen is here, why don't we start acting as if we know what we're doing and allow her to do her job? This is the Lady Ashe's house, after all."

"Our apologies, Your Majesty." Toth bowed his head.

"Highness." Tole corrected, earning a glare from his brother.

Eurek smiled at Ashe and nodded, urging her to begin. She knew they respected one another deeply; most of the fighting they engaged in was sort of a game for them. "Thank you, Havaro. Gentlemen, this is simply the usual meeting to discuss the progress of Rabanastre and Dalmasca. Thankfully, nothing dire has risen in the past year."

"Not since Nalbina, no." Havaro smirked. "You made it quite clear that no one should cross the Queen."

Ashe returned the smirk. She was quite proud of how that situation turned out. The first couple of months governing her kingdom were overwhelming. Letters kept arriving almost daily about a conflict in Nalbina between the Archadian soldiers and the stonemasons. The alliance between Dalmasca and the Empire was still a fresh concept in the minds of the people. The feelings many of them had against the Archadians were not about to change so quickly. Words and tempers flared so much there was fear a fight would break out eventually.

The Princess had enough and went down to Nalbina to handle matters herself. She was escorted by a small legion of soldiers, and Havaro came along as well. For good measure Ashe came armed with the Treaty-Blade. Already she heard people calling her various names such as "God-blade bearer", "Dynast Queen", and even "God Slayer" so why not play on the peoples' imaginations that she lived up to those titles. When approaching the plaza she could see the locals of Nalbina rallying against the unfortunate archadian soldiers handling crowd control. The soldiers following Ashe didn't have to do much since one glimpse of the Princess caused the two opposing groups to fall back almost immediately.

With an imperial tone Ashe rebuked the people of Nalbina for their actions, Dalmascan and Archadian alike, tossing in a few remarks which involved comparing them to children. The crowds were silent, their heads hanging low. Ashe felt they understood her point, but she wanted to make sure it was engraved into their minds that she did not want to see this again. In a quick motion, Ashe took a magicite stone from her pouch and in a gust of heat and flame, Belias the Gigas appeared behind her. People gasped, some screamed but no one ran (though they did give her and the Gigas a wide berth). She warned them to behave or they would have to answer to Belias next time, and for further emphasis the Gigas growled, waving his large staff menacingly. When all was said and done, Ashe left back to Rabanastre, and there hasn't been word of conflict in Nalbina ever since.

Eurek chuckled; apparently he was going over the scenario Havaro explained to them in his head as well. "Her Majesty is a tempest—beautiful and strong."

Ashe's face slightly reddened. Why did the others think Eurek's writings were horrid? Perhaps he didn't shower them with compliments. "What is the news from the Rabanastre Common Council, Havaro? What have you heard from Migelo and Dalan?"

His features brightened and he wore a broad grin. "Yes, I spoke with them the night before. Preparations are complete to restore Lowtown. "

"Wonderful!" she smiled. "How soon can we start?"

"Once the residents relocate in the homes above, we can begin. That should only be in a few days time."

"I still don't understand why they don't bother to stay topside in the first place." Toth mused.

"Dear friend, even though the Empire instructed for the move below over time it hath become naught but a mem'ry, tis been the only home known to them." Eurek replied.

"Even with all the available homes above some have refused to leave." Ashe added in. "I would not have them live in the filth and darkness. If it is to be an extension of Rabanastre, then we shall restore it."

The others nodded before they continued on with Toth bringing in another issue. "I thought my Lady would be interested to know that Bur-Omisace has been stirring quite a bit."

"Is there trouble?"

"Religion has always caused some sort of trouble," Tole added, "but it has to do with naming the new Grand Kiltias. We know nothing more than that. The Nu-mou have been secret concerning who they have in mind."

"They will announce it when the time is right." Toth said.

"And what of the refugees?" Ashe asked again.

"Many have returned to their homes, or to find new ones. There are a lot of possibilities now that there is peace to enjoy." Toth replied again, scratching his red fur idly. "I'm sure this has been a relief for the kiltias' resources."

When he thought it was safe to change the topic, Eurek asked "And what of thy champion, Lady Ashe?"

"Pardon?"

"Sir Basch," he said again. "His visit, although brief, hath been most welcome. The spirits of many soldiers hath lifted due to his presence. Time and circumstance did not allow me to speak with him during his stay. I know thou wouldst speak with him, what is his progress in Archadia?"

Ashe breathed; setting aside her initial fear of Eurek noticing something as Fran did. "Things are well in Archadia. Both Basch and Larsa have spoken to me of this."

"Tis hard to believe how far he hath come. Once dubbed thine own champion, my Queen, and now he aught be considered a champion for all of Ivalice."

"I know he would be honored by your words, Eurek." Ashe smiled sadly. She had realized that she hasn't referred to Basch as _her_ champion since she was a child.

"Aye, from Captain, to traitor, to Judge Magister," Havaro mused. "I've never met a man luckier than he is, or so devoted."

"I'm afraid I don't understand your meaning." The Queen said.

"The meaning, Lady Ashe, is that Basch hath seen much horror and endured all. Also, he is willing to continue with the task set before him. Archadia he may serve now, but it is for the sake of thy Queen and Dalmasca. Rare is a person who wouldst take such responsibility to make another's path easier to bear. Truly he is the mightiest knight in life."

"You can be such a poetic sap, Eurek." Tole smirked, his sharp teeth gleaming. "But I agree with you, as much as I hate to say it."

"I knew you would see things my way, Tole." The old man replied, reverting back to normal speech surprising the Rev.

The other two council members laughed and their conversation from business focused on other matters. Ashe joined in their casual conversation while quietly pondering the words spoken about Basch. Such happiness filled her when she heard their praises, and yet sadness overcame her as well. How long would it be till she could see him again? And by then would she have the courage to express the deeper praise she had for him? By the Gods, she didn't even know if he even felt anything towards her, if what he did meant nothing more to him than duty. She knew he left to Archadia to fulfill his brother's dying wish, and to strengthen the alliance with Archadia to help her. One was out of love; the other out of duty…wasn't it?

These feelings of doubt and confusion bubbled up within her, and she thought it best if it was time to excuse herself from the council. Judging by the mood of the others, the meeting was quite finished.

"My dear friends," Ashe began as she rose from her seat. The others fell silent and their eyes focused on her. "I think it is safe to say this meeting is adjourned. I will not keep you here any longer and if you'll excuse me I think I may go have breakfast with Leyna and Pala."

The Queen left the room and Eurek only blinked."Breakfast? Breakfast!" he cried, "By the Tail of Belias, I missed it! I wonder if Corliss has any Rainbow Eggs left in stock."

"There won't be if I get to the kitchen first!" Tole exclaimed in sudden boyish, competitive manner.

Both council members stared at one another before leaping out of their chairs making a mad dash for the doors.

* * *

A few years back, Larsa's sudden burst of enthusiasm would have been frowned upon—most likely he would have been reprimanded by his caretakers that it was improper. Though right now it didn't matter to the young Emperor if it was improper or not. He ran down the halls of the Bahamut with Vaan and Penelo showing them the renovations and additions that were made over the year. Basch trailed behind them, smiling as he watched Larsa pointing at this and that. It was good for the Emperor to have friends near his age. Penelo and Vaan were not children but they knew how to enjoy themselves and did not restrict Larsa like previous people had done.

The Bahamut was impressive, there was no arguing that. Their first visit to the giant warship consisted of enemies around every corner and each floor was bathed in the red glow of the warning lights. Now it was surrounded by an oasis, the interior was brighter and friendlier, and corridors were filled with the bustle of servants and engineers. Larsa lead them to one of the highest sections of the ship as he explained to Vaan and Penelo the new purpose of the Bahamut. It would be a location for all the rulers in Ivalice to meet should the need ever call for it. The first time was not long after the battle with Vayne. After Ashe made her announcement to Rabanastre, she, Larsa, Al-cid and Marquis Ondore came here. Larsa would never forget—they had all made a solemn oath to help one another. If the Reins of History were to be in the hands of man from now on, it would be best if they all could agree to going in one direction.

As they headed for the top floors, Vaan encouraged Larsa into a race. It was a little odd at first for the younger boy, but he gradually accepted and Vaan even let him get a head start. Penelo, not really in the mood to run after them, trailed behind and kept Basch company who wasn't enthusiastic about running especially since he was the one in armor.

"This place is a whole lot better when it's not a giant battleship." Penelo said, still admiring the interior.

Basch nodded. "One would not think this was once an instrument of war."

Basch was temporarily distracted by the two boys up ahead both playing some game of tag-and-dodge. The silence allowed Penelo to be distracted by something else—Ashe's words to her and Fran the night of the fete. It started giving her ideas and she entertained the thought that she could help their lovelorn queen. Although Penelo wasn't sure of her skills as a matchmaker and she didn't want to blatantly tell Basch about what she learned.

"Do you miss being in Rabanastre, Basch?" she asked in a casual, innocent tone.

"Sometimes," was his answer. "I have been in far too many places in my life to ever be truly homesick, but Rabanstre would rank high among them."

"I used to get homesick, but after seeing so many places I feel a desire to see more. I guess that's how Vaan felt." Penelo replied.

"Aye, there is more in the world than many would dare to dream."

"Even so, I'd like to come back to Rabanastre." She paused for a bit, and then added, "It was so nice to see everyone again during the ceremony, and Ashe looked really happy."

"She did. It was good to see her finally achieve what she had fought so hard for."

"I'm sure she misses everyone." Again she tried to sound innocent.

"Yes, I am sure she misses having your company." He said. Penelo resisted the urge to huff in frustration. She tried again, but this time there was a hint of slyness.

"I'm not the only one she misses."

"Of course." He agreed.

She literally threw the hint at him, and Basch simply agreed! Penelo had been eyeing him like a hawk. She wanted to see if his face registered any hints that would give her any information regarding Ashe. Thankfully he had his helmet off, but she had no luck as his face was calm as ever. He was unflappable!

"Are you worried for her?" his question caught her by surprise, but Penelo felt this could be good.

"A little," she said, "I know Ashe is tough, but I feel bad running off while she stays behind."

"She is where she wishes to be, as you are. We all must make our own choices in the paths we walk."

_Argh!_

"Yeah," Penelo sighed. She decided to try and throw another hint. "Still, I think she's hiding something."

"Oh?"_ That_ caught his attention. Finally he reacted in the way she was hoping he would. The Knight paused for a moment and looked at Penelo with curiosity and slight concern.

"Wow, check this place out Penelo!" Vaan shouted.

That shattered Penelo's hope in getting any further reaction from Basch. Vaan ran back and took her by the arm while she tried not to grind her teeth too loudly. They stepped out onto one of the outer decks. It was large and had a long table near the railing with food set up that was too tempting for the young sky pirate to pass up.

"What a spread!" he said, admiring the food. Vaan leaned into Penelo and elbowed her lightly. "You were right—this is definitely going to have its perks!"

"Take as much as you'd like." Larsa said. The other boy gladly took the Emperor on his offer and grabbed a piece of fruit for himself while tossing another to Penelo who caught it with one hand.

"So when do we start, Larsa?" Penelo asked before taking a small bite from the fruit. Larsa only shook his head and sat down in one of the chairs nearby.

"Eat first then we'll discuss business."

"So are there going to be any other people in your council group?" Vaan asked. His words were sloshed as he attempted to speak and chew his food at the same time.

"There are only a few at the moment, including Zargabaath and sir Basch." Larsa replied. Vaan almost choked on the fruit and stared at Basch incredulously. The Knight replied with a small smirk.

Penelo giggled lightly. "So what will we be doing?"

"For now I would like to keep in close contact with the Lady Ashe, and Al-Cid. I will have you two sent as my personal envoys."

"See Vaan?" Penelo looked over to her friend. "I told you we'd be traveling."

"Yeah, okay so what does an envoy do exactly?" asked Vaan as he grabbed another piece of fruit and bit into it.

"You will be relaying information for me to the other leaders in Ivalice."

"Ahh," Vaan opened his mouth and he sprayed small bits of fruit. Penelo frowned and Larsa tried not to laugh. "So we're like your voice to other kingdoms, right?"

"Precisely." The Emperor nodded.

"I think we can handle that. I'm pretty good with talking to people." Vaan looked over to his friend for agreement, but the response from Penelo was not the one he expected. She giggled louder this time and that caused him to frown. "What?"

"Nothing." She tried to stifle her laughter.

"I'm good at talking with people," he paused. "…though I don't always say the right thing most of the time."

"Pretty much." Penelo's laughter returned louder than before and then she puffed up her chest and spoke in the best masculine voice she could. "_I'm Basch fon Ronsenburg of Dalmasca!"_

"Oh you're asking for it!" Vaan grinned and threw a piece of fruit at her.

She screamed, ducking it and the fruit smacked Larsa in the face. Penelo gasped and Vaan paused in the middle of reaching for more food as the young Emperor stood up and brushed off the gooey piece of fruit on his face.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry Larsa!" Vaan gritted his teeth, casting a worried glance over at Basch. Was there some sort of penalty for striking an emperor? With fruit no less? The boy didn't look angry, Larsa was calm as ever. He brushed himself off a few times to get the other bits of fruit off his clothing and looked at him.

"It is alright, Vaan." Larsa said, walking up next to him. He smiled to show there were no hard feelings. Vaan felt the tension lift and he smiled too, but then out of nowhere food was suddenly thrown in his face.

"Nice hit, Larsa!" Penelo complimented. Vaan wiped the glop of food out of his eyes and saw Larsa standing before him grinning ear to ear. He laughed, hesitant at first but then he continued louder and longer till he couldn't stop. The Emperor was almost doubled over in laughter and Penelo and Vaan joined in with him.

Still laughing, Vaan took something else off the table."Now you're both going to get it."

"Run Larsa!!" Penelo laughed. He did as she told him, ducking as more food was thrown around by Vaan. Vaan aimed at him then turned on Penelo and she ran behind Basch and held up his cape like a shield "Behind here, Larsa, hurry!"

Vaan had chased Larsa with a chunk of cheese in his hand but came to a stop when he confronted Basch. He raised an eyebrow when Larsa and Penelo hid behind him, but he gave Vaan a stare that made him freeze in his tracks and he slowly lowered his arm which held his "ammunition". Penelo and Larsa peeked out from behind Basch, curious to the stand off. It seemed like the game was over and they were saved. However Vaan broke the silence.

"Sorry Basch, I have to do this!" he threw the cheese and it splattered all over them.

Penelo jumped away, getting some of it in her hair and Larsa shook it off his arms. They both paused when they saw most of it splattered all over Basch's armor. He did not move—he was still glaring at Vaan.

"Sorry, Basch, I had to do it." He said weakly. The courage the boy had earlier was quickly vanishing.

"I understand," he replied. "And now I must do this."

Penelo and Larsa flinched as they saw Vaan being yanked up by his vest and dunked on top of the food spread on the table. There was a loud squishing noise and Vaan made a face as he felt something wet going into his pants.

Basch walked away dusting his hands off. "My apologies for the mess, Lord Larsa."

"It is quite alright, Basch." He smiled and he and Penelo walked over to help Vaan off the table. He had food mashed onto his back and chunks of it fell off once in a while when he moved. "I believe that was the most exciting breakfast I ever had."

"Yeah," Vaan picked off a piece of food from his shoulder and ate it. "That's good, what is it? Egg?"

"Hah, Vaan!" Penelo tried to chide him but ended up laughing instead. "You should clean up; wouldn't want to make a bad impression for your first day on the job, right?"

"Right, so when can we get started, Larsa?" Vaan asked.

Larsa mused silently for a moment then clapped his together. "Well, I was planning on sending you on an errand to speak with Al-Cid once we headed back to Archadia. However, seeing as we are here now, the trip may take less time, besides we have a day before we head for home."

Vaan's eyes lit up. He never went to Rozarria before. "So are you saying we can leave today?"

"As soon as you clean up, yes." He smiled.

In a sudden motion Vaan grabbed Penelo in his arms and spun her around. She yelped in surprise and Larsa jumped out of range as the food bits flung off his back from his movements.

"Alright!" he let his startled friend down. "Penelo, get the ship ready! We're going to Rozarria!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Huzzah! End of chapter four, onward to five…later of course, myes :B

Anyone recognize Eurek? 1000 points if you remember where he was mentioned in the game. Cept no points to the people I already told LOL

Tole and Toth, and Leyna belong to me. Corliss belongs to Famke and Pala belongs to Baschashe! I suppose Eurek is semi-mine. He's mentioned in the game, but I've been working on my own character design and personality since he has nothing but the name. So the fan concept belongs to me…does that sound right?

Next time on Zodiac! Vaan and Penelo go to Rozarria and gain some valuable information from Al-Cid!

I suck at that…


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Here is chapter five :) I kind of lost track of how long its been since an update (Not too long I hope) anywho, like always, I hope you readers enjoy this chapter. It's mostly centered on Vaan and Penelo as I slowly push on with the plot of my story, but the others appear as well. I had some trouble with descriptions so forgive me if they don't sound fantastic, I'm working on improving that :D Also made up a few things such as the capital of Rozarria incase anyone thinks its inaccurate or something.

**Chapter's Theme Song(s):** Beginning starts with "Cerobi Steppe" and then with Vaan and Penelo its "Nalbina Fortress Town Ward" both from the FFXII OST, and the last song used was "Ovelia's Theme" from the Final Fantasy Tactics OST

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE:** The Aonad Law

_"You can be really evil some times, you know that?"_

The clouds broke allowing the sun to peek out, its rays pouring over the Cerobi Steppe. A Shield Wyrm snarled its hatred for the two who felled it before collapsing on the damp grass. Balthier quietly polished his gun while Fran fastened her bow behind her. Her partner stepped up to the carcass of the wyrm and lightly kicked at its snout as if to ensure it was dead. There was no movement and Balthier circled it once before returning to stand by the head of the beast.

"That's enough excitement for one day," he spoke.

"So soon?" Fran's tone had a slight hint of humor to it. He only shrugged.

"Big game hunting has never really been my forte—you look for a monster, kill it, and collect the gill. It seems too easy for a leading man." As he spoke, Balthier drew closer to the wyrm's shoulder and with a small knife he snips off some of the scales. "Not to mention the entire ordeal is dreadful on my clothing."

Fran watched him, "Perhaps you will need to consider another set of wardrobe for this line of work."

"You may be right, but it's difficult to find tactical clothing that will allow me to look this dashing." He smirked, putting the scales into one of his pouches, and then strapping his gun to his back. Balthier turned to her and motioned with a jerk of his head. "Shall we be off then?"

The Viera nodded and the two began their trek back to where they had landed the Strahl. The clouds scudded across the sky, blotting out the sun once more. She could smell the rain coming and she quickened her pace. Balthier kept up with her easily, knowing full well her distaste for getting wet. Though he found the look quite alluring on her, Fran had voiced her opinion about the unpleasant feeling of having wet ears.

Balthier eyed her quietly, just a few paces behind her allowing him to do so without her staring back at him with those eyes that seemed to know all. Fran did seem upset about his sudden decision to leave Rabanastre, but she did not voice it openly, plus he explained the importance of their situation and it appeared she understood. He heard about this particular hunt during one of his visits to the Sandsea. With Balfonheim still in turmoil, there has been little business and the hunting of Marks has come to a point where hunters would argue with pirates who decided to try their hand at mark hunting. Their own gil resources were low and Balthier did not want to let the opportunity to pass by and he was thankful they did not come across any trouble along the way. The scales he took should be satisfactory proof for the petitioner who promised a hefty reward, not to mention several bits of valuable loot.

Still, her silence bothered him. Viera were naturally quiet unless they had something to say, but Balthier had known Fran long enough to know she was hiding something. And a Viera who had something to hide only meant it must be important.

"You've been awfully quiet since we took leave of Rabanastre" he mentally kicked himself for that redundant remark.

"I've never been the talkative type to begin with" her response was expected by Balthier, but then she continued. "I have been thinking of the night of the fete."

He arched an eyebrow, "Not the events involving me, I hope."

"No," she said.

"Well that's a relief. So what events are you referring to?"

"Specific ones concerning her Majesty."

"Ah, yes, the lovelorn Queen." Balthier mused. Fran glanced at him, a little surprised, but he only smirked. "It's not that hard to tell, Fran my dear—even a blind man could sense the tension between those two."

There was part of Fran who felt relieved that Balthier knew. She would rather have it that way than betray Ashe's trust in what she confided in her and reveal all. However, if Balthier knew then Basch should be aware of it as well, and if he did shouldn't they stop torturing themselves and say something? Humes were odd creatures, even after spending over fifty years among them, there was still little she understood when it came to emotions. She was still trying to understand the emotions evoked by the man walking beside her.

Almost as if Balthier was thinking about the same thing, he spoke up again. "I wonder if we should take bets on who will break first." He then shrugged, "Who knows, give her some time on her own and she may forget about these feelings."

"Do you think that the better option?"

"It would be the easier one, no doubt. As for better—well that is a matter of opinion."

The Viera's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I do not understand what it is that would hold them back? Things are as they should be are they not?

"A solid point, but to understand it you have to understand Hume politics, which I'm afraid no one ever truly understands."

"Does her new status frighten him I wonder," she pondered. "Or is it his obligation to the little lord and his fallen brother…"

"I doubt he is frightened by her title, he's more a man who has simply been taught the place of royalty and his place under them. Even if they do share the same feelings I doubt the man would ever allow himself to falter to them even if he wanted to." Balthier thought it over a bit, "His vow to protect Larsa _does_ make for a good excuse for him to avoid the whole problem."

"Then Ashe is the one who must take initiative." She stated.

"Most likely, of course that's if she can overcome the same stigma, after all she was brought up with the same beliefs of class and placement as Basch."

It made no sense to Fran, and even worse, her fascination with their private affairs bothered her. She shook her head and pressed on. "I've been around Humes too long; I am interested in their personal drama."

Balthier could only stare after her with some curiosity before catching up to her again. "This brings up the question of why Ashe's personal drama is on your mind."

"As I've mentioned I've been around humes to long, I am concerned for her"

Why Fran," Balthier feigned mock surprise. "I dare say you are starting to go soft."

She stared at him, "Fortunately not on you."

"What a relief" the Pirate grinned.

"In some odd way, she and Penelo remind me of Jote and Mjrn."

"Hmm, I fail to see the resemblance." Balthier's little joke was ignored, but he continued. "However, it is understandable, but you'd be better off feeling concerned about our own drama—such as how we are going to keep food in our stomachs and fuel in our ship after the gil from this hunt runs out."

The two finally arrived to where they left the Strahl, and Balthier took out a small remote from one of his pouches and pressed a button. There was a humming noise, and above them it appeared as if the sky was literally melting off the form of their airship as its cloaking device was turned off. He pressed another button and the Strahl's hatch opened lowering down the ramp inside. Before heading in, Balthier looked back on the Cerobi Steppe.

"With Balfonheim in turmoil, treasure hunting and mercenary work is out the window and if things keep this way it won't be long before marks start to become territorial."

"If worse comes to worse there may be something to be found in Rabanastre." Fran said as she ascended up the ramp, stopping to look down at Balthier. "The night I spoke with Ashe, her Majesty proposed a similar offer Larsa had given to our young friends."

"Really?" the Pirate was somewhat surprised. Working for royalty wasn't exactly Sky Pirate business, but with the way things were at the moment it was tempting—especially the fact that royals were filthy rich. "Perhaps after this we should pay a return visit to Rabanastre."

Fran nodded and vanished inside the Strahl. Balthier followed her with the hatch doors closing behind him. They both fastened themselves in their seats and prepared the ship for flight. The Pirate sighed a little melodramatically.

"What is it?" the Viera asked.

"I tell you Fran, it's getting so a pirate can't make an honest living in this new world."

* * *

"Alright, Larsa said to go to Rozarria and talk with Al-Cid and see what information he has that Dalmasca and Archadia need to know." Penelo said who probably went over their instructions for the one-hundredth time since they left. She trembled with excitement and nervous energy. "I've never been to Rozarria before."

"Neither have I." Vaan replied. He was handling this better than his friend was. Currently they were flying in their own ship, the Galbana this time. Vaan was just as excited as Penelo, but he expressed it differently and that was through aerial stunts. Sadly, his partner made him stop after the first barrel roll.

"Do you think we'll be good envoys for Larsa?" Penelo worried, "We only met Al-Cid a couple of times, and the others aren't with us this time."

"I know its great isn't it?" the young pirate smiled. "Finally we get to do something on our own!"

Penelo didn't mean it that way, but Vaan's enthusiasm was too adorable for her to make any protests. He had changed so much since their journey across Ivalice, and Penelo didn't know what to say about it, though she did find his change a good thing. Vaan was still carefree, but the anger he had was gone. Now it was replaced with a confidence she never saw in him before. Penelo found it attractive. There was silence now; she decided not to say anymore about their mission and sat back to enjoy the flight. Penelo peered out her side of the window and saw the vast deserts of Dalmasca rushing past them, over time they flew over the Ogir-Yensa and Nam-Yensa Sandsea with the rusted oil rigs spanning across both territories.

After an hour the desert landscape was starting to change. The shrubbery and sand vanished and they now flew over grassy terrain, but what took Penelo's breath away were the trees. They were the deepest red.

"Oh Vaan!" she gaped.

He chuckled and flew the Galbana a little lower, passing the clouds to get a better look. "You're gaping like a fish out of water."

"I've never seen trees that color!" she pressed up closer against the window on her side. The smattering of trees became large forests now, and further ahead Penelo could see mountains. Their sides, from a distance, seemed to be matted with red patches. No doubt the trees grew there as well.

"I guess that's why they call it Rozarria." Vaan took in the sights, also spotting few of the floating Purvama islands above them. Next to him, Penelo fidgeted around like a small child. He thought about teasing her for it, but bit his tongue.

"It's beautiful. Like an ocean of fire." She looked ahead and pointed. "Is that the city?"

"I think so. Larsa said their main capital is…uhm…"

"Lesalia." His friend said with a smile.

"Right," he nodded. "Why can't it be simple, like how it is with Archadia? Their main capital is Archades. See? Easy to remember."

Penelo only giggled, "I guess this is a good excuse to travel more often so we can remember the locations."

"Sounds good to me!" Vaan chimed as he pressed several buttons on the main control causing their ship to slow down as they approached the capital of Rozarria.

_:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:_

They stepped out of the Aerodome—and this time along with Penelo, Vaan's mouth hung open. The city buildings were as tall as the ones in Archades, but it felt more "homey" than Archadia was. There was no denying Larsa's home was grand and beautiful, but there was something intimidating about it, it may have had to do with Vaan and Penelo's origins. However, Lesalia's buildings were not only elegant, but the architecture was similar to the buildings found in Rabanastre and the sight was comforting for two young sky pirates away from home.

They walked down the streets, following the map Larsa had given them while taking in the sights. Penelo definitely made plans to come visit in the near future. Everything was so lively! People did business in markets, there were dancers performing in the plazas, and everyone was so friendly. Majority of the Rozarrians were dark haired and tan but she spotted others as well—Dalmascans mostly but several Bhujerbans were here and there, and she even spotted a couple of Archadians in the plaza as the dancers performed.

"There is it, Penelo." Vaan said tearing her away from sight-seeing. He pointed ahead and in the distance was a grand building, the Ambervale of Clan Margrace. "Come on, let's go."

They walked down the streets until they came to the large entrance of the palace. Vaan hesitated, and Penelo with him curious to what he was doing as she watched him dig through his pockets and inside his vest.

"What are you doing?"

"The writ of transit Larsa gave me." Vaan said, "I think I lost it."

"What? Vaan!!" her cries caught the attention of the guards standing by the gates. "We _need_ that paper! How else are we going to get in?"

"Its okay, its okay!" he tried to assure her. Luckily he found the parchment stashed within the folds his red sash. They both sighed in relief. "Sorry about that. Let's go inside."

After the guards allowed them in, Vaan soon realized Larsa should have given them a detailed map of the palace because after the first three turns in the long corridors they were already lost. They walked past the large windows lining the hallways, as their footsteps were muffled by the soft red carpets. No one seemed to be around, not even a servant. The two teenagers were beginning to wonder if they were in the wrong area of the palace. But then luck smiled on them, as one of the doors they passed opened. Vaan and Penelo turned around and saw a woman walk out. Penelo recognized the outfit, if not the woman—dressed as one of the servants who had accompanied Al-Cid to Bur-Omisace. She sighed in relief, but Vaan's reaction was something she wasn't expecting.

"Whoa." He went slack jawed.

Nor did she appreciate it.

The woman heard Vaan and turned to face them, making Penelo wishing she hadn't as it gave Vaan a better view of her figure and lovely face. She looked them over for a minute before speaking.

"Are you here on business?" her voice was accented, and her eyes looked steely, not amused by the boy's reaction. Vaan said nothing, but Penelo elbowed him hard.

"Ow! Oh…uhm." Like an embarrassed school boy all he did was hold out the transit paper. The woman took it and looked it over before her eyes fell on them again.

"This way." She said, walking off down the halls.

Vaan stared after her for a long while, causing Penelo to huff and shove him forward. He yelped, almost tripping and then quickening his pace to catch up with the other woman. Penelo marched right beside him giving him her best glare.

"Stop staring." She hissed at him.

"I wasn't staring," he said defensively. "I was…admiring."

All he got in response was Penelo sticking her tongue out at him. They continued on in silence until the woman ahead of them led them down a hallway, and at the end of it were two grand doors. The servant woman did not continue through them however, she stood by and said nothing. Before either of them could say something they soon heard laughter behind the doors, and when they parted a group of men stepped out. The two young pirates stepped quickly out of their way as it seemed these men did not even notice them. The group all had dark hair and tan skin, several of them with beards, and they all had same unruly hair as Al-Cid's.

"Did you see the look on your faces when he read Iliana's letter?" one man laughed.

"I thought my heart was going to stop. Father will be dancing thunder if he found out!" another spoke.

They passed on, still laughing and discussing matters neither teen understood or cared to. When they turned their heads they spotted someone else walking out.

"Oh! Hello there," the young, dark-haired girl smiled. She turned to the servant woman "Ayanna, are they here for Al-Cid?"

"Yes, Lady Vella." She bowed respectfully.

The girl turned back to Vaan and Penelo clapping her hands together. "How fascinating! He's still in there brooding over what Basilio read, but I think seeing you two should cheer him up!"

"Thanks," was all Vaan could think of to say. He was trying not to stare again, but it was over the fact this young girl bore a striking resemblance to someone he met before. Like the men who had left, this Vella girl had tanned skin and dark curly hair. Maybe it was just how all Rozarrians looked that she seemed familiar.

"Vella your brothers are leaving you behind, we should go." Ayanna suggested.

"Oh!!" Vella bowed to them politely then broke into a run down the hall to catch up to the others. Penelo giggled and noticed the servant woman's expression had softened when the younger girl was there. When she looked at them it vanished, and she only nodded for them to go into the council room as she walked after Vella.

"I didn't know Al-Cid had a sister." Penelo said, yanking Vaan's arm and heading into the council room. "She's adorable."

"What? Sister?!"

_:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:_

They spotted Al-Cid sitting at the large table in the middle of the council room. It was a large room, with tall ceilings that had purple and white tapestries hanging embroidered with what only Vaan could assume was their nation's symbol. He heard them and immediately stood up.

"Ahh, so it is you both little Larsa has chosen for his envoys." He made an extravagant bow, before taking Penelo's hand and kissing it. He then flashed one of his most charming smiles. "I can surely say I am not disappointed."

Penelo's face was as red as a Rouge Tomato, and she did her best not to gush or fluster about like a school girl. She always wanted to be greeted in such a manner ever since she saw him kiss Ashe's hand when they first met on Bur-Omisace. That sort of attention could really go to a girl's head. However, Vaan was not impressed—instead he frowned and crossed his arms. He felt it was best to interrupt the pleasantries seeing as Al-Cid saw it fit to describe how lovely his friend was…and she enjoyed it…_a lot_. Why did that bother him?

"Ahem!" He feigned a violent cough, bringing the others out of their conversation. "Uh, yeah, it's good to see you too Al-Cid."

"So, since you are here I suppose we must get down to business, yes?" He moved away from Penelo, and quickly Vaan ran to one of the chairs so he could offer it to Penelo before the Rozarrian Prince could.

She looked at him curiously but sat down, and then Vaan sat in the chair beside her as Al-Cid moved to sit across from them. "Yeah, Larsa wanted us to see if there were any new developments going on he should know about."

"Of course and what self-respecting leader wouldn't? Knowledge is power and we are allies now."

"And you have no problems sharing that power with us?" Vaan asked.

"When it concerns Lord Larsa and the Lady Ashe, I will freely give it."

Penelo blinked. "Ashe? What does this have to do with her?"

"What I have to tell, quite a bit, unfortunately." Al-Cid sat back in his chair interlocking his fingers together, his expression was serious now. "There is unrest in several smaller nations under Rozarria, after the event of Lady Ashes' coronation there has been talk from many leaders about Dalmasca needing a king."

"But Ashe is queen, so the station is already filled." Penelo added.

"Not entirely. There is a law—that a queen or king can only rule for a few years alone. It is an old law but many men are eager to put it in effect, the beautiful Lady Ashe is too tempting a prize for all of these ravenous wolves to pass up." He sighed. "My little birds tell me many lords from our smaller territories are already making preparations. It would be best if you inform her Majesty on this matter."

"Even so, it still means Ashe is stuck with something that she probably won't like." The young girl frowned lightly.

"Yeah, that's not right!" Vaan protested, "After all Ashe has done for Ivalice and for Dalmasca, who are they to tell her what she has to do?"

"I agree, my young friend, but there is nothing I can do, except relay the message." Al-Cid mused for a bit. "Perhaps I can delay these men for awhile to give her time."

Vaan slumped in his chair and Penelo only shook her head in disbelief. "Poor Ashe, how long does she have before she _needs_ to choose?"

"The law requires a lone ruler to be married within two years since one of the duties of a ruler is to provide an heir." He looked at them gravely. "Do not get your hopes up; she will be getting envoys from other nations sooner than that to be sure."

"Would they be any sort of danger to her?" Vaan asked nervously.

"No. But enough of them might convince Ashe to give in over time. Kings should be decided by quality, not by law."

The other two nodded in agreement but the weight of it all still pressed down on them, dampening their moods. Vaan sighed. "Ashe is not going to like this…"

"Not one bit." Penelo sighed too.

* * *

They had said their goodbyes to Al-Cid and left Lesalia and Rozarria altogether. The flight back to Dalmasca was quiet, no doubt both Vaan and Penelo were brooding over the news they just discovered.

"This just isn't right at all," Vaan huffed.

Penelo nodded. "We've got to tell Larsa and Ashe."

"Right," he nodded, "I can drop you off in Rabanastre, so you can tell Ashe and I'll tell Larsa."

"Sounds good," Penelo replied, and then she paused. "Oh, and be sure to tell Basch."

"Why?" Vaan looked confused.

Penelo hesitated for a moment, and then she leaned a little bit closer to him. Their proximity sent a sudden rush of heat to Vaan's face but he didn't move. She whispered lowly as if someone else would hear despite them being the only two on the Galbana.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked.

Vaan gave her an are-you-kidding look, but she returned it with a glare and he nodded. "Yeah, yeah I can. Come on, just tell me Penelo."

She breathed in, "Ashe is in love with Basch."

"What? No way!"

Vaan's sudden reaction caused him to jerk on the controls of the ship, sending the Galbana jerking sharply to the left. They both yelped, with Penelo falling forward and her face pressed up against his chest. Vaan quickly regained control and took a breath then that sudden heat crept up when he noticed where Penelo was. Quickly she jerked away and they both tried to remain calm despite their cheeks turning bright pink. Trying to break the awkward tension, Vaan feigned a cough and pressed on with the previous topic.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," she nodded vigorously, "But don't tell her I said so, and don't tell Basch straight out either."

"Yeah but—" he began but she cut him off.

"_Don't. Tell. Him_." she drawled out each word and the look she gave Vaan was like death. Then it vanished like a vapor of smoke, replaced by her normal disposition. "I'm trying to be a good matchmaker."

"Yeah, well a good matchmaker would just tell them," He muttered. "Anyway, I don't get it. You don't want me to tell him, but you want me to tell him about this law?" Suddenly a light went off in his head. Penelo's plan suddenly made sense. "...wait, you don't think?"

"What?"

"That she might choose Basch?"

"Why Vaan, that's a great idea!" Penelo smiled and sighed wistfully. "Hmm, King Basch—that does sound catchy doesn't it?"

She giggled over the thought of fairy tale-endings as Vaan stared at her, "You can be really evil some times, you know that?" She only smiled sweetly in response, and he grinned smugly, "That's why you get to tell Ashe."

"And you get to tell Basch" she playfully poked him in the arm, flashing a smug grin of her own. "Let's see who has a better time."

It only dawned on Vaan how difficult it would be and he hung his head in defeat. "Ahh, spoony bard!"

* * *

As planned, Vaan dropped Penelo off in the Aerodome of Rabanastre. They made a schedule to meet again within the hour. She felt it would not take long to tell Ashe, yet at the same time she was not looking forward to giving her the unpleasant news. It did not take her long to reach the palace. The front entrance was open which normally allowed citizens to stroll through the main courtyards and gardens (the more important sections were heavily guarded anyway). As she wandered down the main halls of the palace she spotted two familiar figures.

The Viera's ears twitched at her approach and she turned to face Penelo. "Shouldn't you be with Larsa?"

"Fran!" Penelo cried happily and rushed up to them.

"Or did you quit your council job already?" Balthier smirked.

"Actually I am doing my job," she replied. "Vaan and I went to see Al-Cid and he had something very interesting Ashe should know about."

"I see, well we were just waiting for the fair queen ourselves, but it sounds like we may want to let you go first to tell her what you need to say."

"Tell me what?" another voice caught their attention and they looked and saw Ashe approaching.

"It seems the envoy of Archadia has come with a message for Her Highness." Fran stated.

Ashe looked surprised, but she smiled. "Oh so you have taken Larsa up on his offer."

Penelo nodded, and then she swallowed hard. "Ashe we went to go see Al-Cid and he said something about a law that wants you to get married."

The girl had almost blurted it out too quickly, but Ashe managed to understand and she blinked in shock. "What?

Fran frowned slightly, "What nonsense is that?

"The Aonad Law," Ashe murmured. The three looked at her, curious. "It was named after King Raithwall's council who created it. It dictates that a ruler should not manage a kingdom alone."

"And how long until this law is to take effect?" asked the Sky Pirate.

"It is customary to give a ruler two years before they make a choice," Ashe looked over to Penelo. "But I guess that may not be the case."

The young girl shook her head, "Al-Cid said it's causing a lot of fuss in Rozarria with other leaders. You might get some visitors soon."

"Thank you for telling me, Penelo, and thank Al-Cid when you can. At least I am aware."

"I warned you, it's not easy being popular," Balthier said casually. "But on the bright side you at least have the privilege to choose your own husband, not every forced bride can say that."

"I wonder," the Queen began quietly, "If that was part of the reason for the arranged marriage with Rasler."

"You were not queen then." Fran said, titling her head to one side.

"No, but my father had no sons, so he ensured my future and Dalmasca's were safe by having us marry."

"That does make sense, but like Balthier said, you can pick freely now, right?" Penelo asked as she casted a worried glance to Ashe and then to Fran.

"She could," Fran said, and then stared at Ashe. "But will you?"

Ashe said nothing and looked away. Balthier noticed the tension between them all and only shrugged. "She has time at least to make such a heavy choice."

"I'm afraid not, if what Al-Cid said to be true, I will be having company over by this month no doubt."

Again, Penelo looked worried. "But you won't say yes...will you?"

The Queen sighed but then her expression became determined, "I will not give in to a pompous man who thinks he can win me over with titles and riches. I will stay them off as long as I can until I think of something. But enough of this…" Ashe waved it off and focused her attention on Balthier and Fran, "Was there something you needed to tell me as well?"

"Actually we came to see if there was anything that you could tell us." The Pirate answered.

"About what?"

Balthier crossed his arms and smirked, "What else would a sky pirate be interested in?"

The Queen smiled. "I see, well in that case..."

* * *

The hour had passed, and Penelo said her goodbyes to Ashe, Balthier and Fran and went to the Aerodome where Vaan was waiting for her. She explained to him what the Queen's response was and in turn asked how Vaan faired with his part of the mission. Her friend explained of Larsa's reaction, and to Penelo's delight, he had told Basch as well who was also troubled by the news. The sun was setting when Vaan and Penelo returned to the Bahamut. Vaan docked the Galbana, and the two disembarked and headed up to the platform area where Larsa and Basch were. When they arrived, the young Emperor stood up from his desk and rushed up to them.

"Penelo, I am glad to see you back," he smiled. "What did the Lady Ashe have to say?"

"Not too much," she replied. "She said she will try and figure out a way to keep these suitors at bay, but she's not sure how."

"I feared when that law would be brought up, I did not think it would be this soon," Larsa sighed. "And I am sure for the Lady Ashe it was the furthest thing on her mind when she had hope to restore Dalmasca. After her coronation I hoped she would be immune to it seeing how she fought so hard for this."

"And rightfully so, she is Dalmasca's true heir; married or not. Those who would argue otherwise only shame themselves." Basch nodded.

"There's got to be something we can do, right Larsa?" Vaan asked.

The three youths fell silent trying to come up with any possible solutions. Basch watched them quietly for a moment, but then decided to step in. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Perhaps we can waylay her visitors."

"Basch?" Larsa started.

"If we knew exactly when these visitors were to arrive, then you or your envoys could pay Dalmasca a visit as well so that Archadia's presence may be felt and help dismay these men."

"Yes," Larsa nodded. "That is a wonderful idea Basch, it could work."

"Wow Basch that is a great idea," Vaan smiled, but then he made a face. "Do you think we'd be enough to intimidate them? We don't exactly show off the might of Archadia…no offense Larsa"

The Emperor made a face at Vaan's remark but he did have a point. Again they all fell silent. Penelo stood behind the two, tapping her chin with her forefinger. Basch's suggestion was too good to be true, and an idea struck her like a Thundaga spell.

"Group huddle, boys!" Penelo ordered, startling Larsa and Vaan.

The two young boys obeyed and listened intently as their friend whispered something. Basch watched carefully, unable to hear Penelo's words, but also noting the subtle change's in Larsa's expression. His face lit up and his eyes grew wide before he nodded vigorously. They all jerked up and Penelo was the one to wave to Basch, urging him to join them.

"Basch!" her voice was insistent. "Come here, you are a part of this too!"

Reluctantly, he stepped forward towards their little huddle, slightly leaning over to hear what they were speaking of. A few more whispers from Penelo, and the added opinions of Larsa and Vaan sent the Knight jerking back, almost stumbling a few steps.

"Absolutely not!" he protested.

"You don't like the idea, Basch?" Vaan half pouted.

"Right now our priority is to help Lady Ashe." Larsa added.

Penelo's expression was perhaps the worst of all, as she donned her most winsome expression. "Don't you want to help Ashe, Basch?"

The Knight's eyebrows furrowed, taking in all their pleading expressions. All he could do was sigh in defeat. "It appears I have little choice in this matter."

Vaan whooped in celebration and Penelo happily clapped her hands. Basch was still troubled by this plot, but Larsa walked up beside him and patted him comfortingly on the arm.

"Do not worry, Sir Basch. I will inform the Lady Ashe of our plan."

"Must you?" the Knight almost seemed afraid as he spoke those words.

Larsa only looked at him, and Basch knew the answer was obvious. The Emperor continued, "We will need to keep in touch with Al-Cid to keep an eye on when these suitors will make their move."

"And then BAM!" Vaan grinned, emphasizing his "bam" by pounding one fist into the palm of his other hand.

"Come," the Emperor began. "We will discuss it further when we head back to Archadia. Right now I will send messages to Lady Ashe and Al-Cid to inform them of our plan."

* * *

Night fell over Dalmasca, the blue-black sky littered with a myriad of stars and the desert was lit up by the stunning lights of Rabanastre and its neighbor, the Bahamut. The inner workings of the Bahamut hummed deeply, its gentle thrumming coursed through its entire form. Vaan and Penelo were given rooms for the night, and because of their busy day they both decided to retire for the evening, lulled to sleep by the sounds of the ship. In the morning all four of them would be off to Archades.

Larsa did not retire however. He and Basch were still out on the private platform area, enjoying the cool night air. They sat at one of the tables playing a game of chess. Larsa enjoyed this game, and the Knight was fun competition. Basch had told him the game taught strategy, and though real battle was not slow and thoughtful, strategic behavior originated from the game. They had started their third bout and the topic of their plans to help the Queen of Dalmasca came up.

"I still do not feel comfortable with this, my Lord." Basch said as he moved a chess piece. Larsa watched him and then eyed the board.

"It will be fine, my friend." The young Emperor assured him. "This will work; there is no one else I trust for this task than you."

"And what of you? Surely this subterfuge cannot go on for long—I still have my oath to protect you."

"I will be fine. There is still Judge Zargabaath, and Vaan and Penelo will be with me as well." He eyed the chessboard intently as he spoke to Basch. "Besides, you also made a vow to protect Lady Ashe, have you not?"

Basch answered slowly. "Aye."

"Then it is settled. We will have some time to prepare at least, so do not worry." The boy's eyes lit up and he moved his white queen across the chess board and took Basch's black knight that guarded his king. He smiled. "Check!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** Blah, another month for an update, sorry. These chapters really take it out of me and as mentioned before school is demanding and takes priority. Hm, what to say about this chapter? I think it's a lot of fun, and I really enjoyed writing Balthier's dialog. Credit goes to my boyfriend, **Gohan2z** I providing me dialog, suggestions and editing for this project. Now go on and enjoy it :)

Again I'd like to dedicate all the Vaan and Penelo goodness to my friend Feeny, because they need more love.

And also dedicate the chapter to my friends Earisu and Baschashe since they have been so patient for Basch/Ashe stuff. Not to mention a special dedication to Famke, she will know when she sees the part ;)

**Chapters' Theme Song(s):** First half begins with "_Naivety_" from the FFXII Soundtrack, followed by "_Eye Catching_" and "_Slew of Love Letters_" both from Final Fantasy IX (I switched between the two when necessary, I'mma dork). Ironically, the song "_How to Save a Life_" by The Fray was also very inspiring when writing this XD

* * *

_"A Month had passed after Al-Cid's News of the Aonad Law. Queen Ashe put that worry aside as governing Dalmasca took precedence. The two Sky Pirates, Balthier and Fran were now her Envoys, relaying Word at behest of Her Highness. It was not the Normal Life of a Pirate, but the Reward was too tempting for One such as Balthier._

_In Archadia, Larsa was hard at work with the Plan they had devised, while also enjoying the Company of Vaan and Penelo who were now in His Service. Despite His age, He and Penelo would become close which would soon start causing a Conflict between the Three Youths."_

_- Marquis Halim Ondore IV_

_"Solitary Queen"_

The Strahl's engines thrummed as it cut through the clouds, flying smoothly over the territory of Rozarria. Balthier had put the controls on auto-pilot as he sat back in his chair happily counting the gil from a hefty pouch generously donated by one of Ashe's potential suitors. Fran said nothing, and with her chin resting on her palm she languidly watched the red trees of Rozarria below them. Occasionally her companion would let out a small snicker or two, causing her eyes to fall on him.

For the past month, the two pirates took on the job of being Ashe's envoys. Balthier had been reluctant at first, leaving Rabanastre with little enthusiasm. He devised a means to rob these suitors blind as he lied to them, using his silver tongue and glib grace to weave stories to further delay any man who was feeling ambitious. To his surprise and delight, these men were grateful for any bit of news about the Queen, and showered them with gifts to give to the ruler of Dalmasca.

"We will give these to Her Majesty right away," Balthier would lie. Fran said nothing for a time, watching the Sky Pirate who grinned ear to ear as servants would pack stacks upon stacks of crates containing jewelry, gold, and other assortment of treasures.

Her Majesty never did get those gifts.

Since then, Balthier's mood had done a complete turn around. No sooner did Ashe receive a letter from a suitor, he was ready to leave at her request. She was surprised by this, and when she looked to the Viera, Fran only shook her head. Balthier would put on a show with a certain artistic flourish for Ashe's would-be suitors. The idea of being paid to lie was a prospect that seemed too good to be true, but Balthier used his greatest talent to its utmost extent and his audiences were always fooled. Many of his stories were kept simple, ranging from tales of the Queen falling ill, or matters of state that were too overwhelming which denied any audience with "such handsome candidates". Then, for his final hurrah and to ensure his payment, in Her Majesty's name, Balthier would extend a heartfelt apology that sent many of these suitors to tears and their bags of treasure to the cargo hold of his ship.

Fran still stared at her partner who cinched the strap about the bag of gil. He noticed her gaze and only smirked.

"I did not know her highness would take to deceiving others," Fran began. "Not since we first met her."

"Yes she has a surprising talent for it; perhaps such things come with a crown." He replied.

"Or maybe she has spent too much time with the likes of us," the Viera said, arching one eyebrow at Balthier.

Her partner seemed to miss the hint. "In that case our service is even more valued then I thought." He directed that smirk of his towards her. "You have to admit, Fran it has been quite beneficial. Not only does Ashe keep true to her word, but these suitors are all too eager in rewarding us."

She nodded. "Who knew rich men were so eager to give away their valuables."

"Most likely because there might be a queen waiting on the other end, poor fools," Balthier shook his head.

"But I fear these lies won't hold for very long." Fran stated.

"True, but there is nothing we can do about it except enjoy the ride." Balthier's smirk broadened.

* * *

Vaan had never seen so many books in his entire life. He sat alone in Larsa's personal study going over books and various parchments, overlooking maps and memorizing cities. The entire thing had not been his idea, Penelo urged him to educate himself in the world. He whined of course, but when she brought up the point of a good sky pirate knowing his locations, the boy's tune changed. So here he was, trying to focus on a map of Landis. So far he understood that it was to the North, and that a relative of Larsa's now governed it. Vaan realized that trying to understand the politics of each territory was as painful as trying to stare at the sun. He preferred learning through experience, not with politics of course, but by visiting each country and learning the more interesting aspects they had to offer. Rozarria was intriguing as well as Penelo's favorite, and from what Vaan learned majority of Al-Cid's brothers (including him) specialize in espionage. Archadia seemed to be the main hub for fashion and technology, yet it was Dalmasca that flourished with travelers due to its location in between the two powerful nations.

The young man sighed and rolled up the map and when he looked at the pile of books Penelo suggested he read, his head met the desk with a loud "Thunk!" A break was in order! Vaan stood up and headed out of the library deciding to see what Larsa and Penelo were up to. When he neared the doors to Larsa's favorite work area, one door was slightly open, and he could hear Penelo speaking.

"First you bow, and then with a slight turn you stretch your arms out like this." She instructed. Vaan peeked in and saw her doing a step-by-step of one of her dances. Sitting at his desk was Larsa who applauded.

"A wonderful performance, Penelo." He complimented.

"Why thank you, Lord Larsa." She giggled while bowing. "I really do like dancing, even if it's a style I'm not familiar with like at the fete."

"Even then you did not falter." The Emperor spoke which caused her to smile more.

Vaan felt it was alright to interrupt and knocked on the door, when Larsa replied he stepped in and his friends' expressions lit up.

"Hey Vaan," Penelo waved. "How did 'study session' go?"

He made a face when she mentioned study session but then he shrugged coolly. "Its alright I guess. I was reading about Landis, somewhere in the East or something."

"To the North." Penelo and Larsa said at the same time, causing Vaan to blink.

"Okay, whatever." He clasped his hands behind his head. "Anyway what were you two doing?"

"I was showing Larsa one of my dances." Penelo smiled. Vaan smirked and looked over to Larsa.

"Yeah? What did you think, Larsa?"

"She was very graceful." He replied.

Vaan chuckled, "Really? I always thought she was too bow-legged to dance."

"Vaan!!" Penelo shouted. All he could do in response was flinch as she came on him and punched him hard in the arm before storming out of the room.

Frowning, and rubbing the spot where she hit him, Vaan looked helplessly at her retreating form. "I was just kidding, Penelo!" The young man couldn't help but notice Larsa shaking his head in dismay and Vaan got the hint and sighed. "I'll go talk to her."

"Wise choice, Vaan." Larsa mused. Now alone, the little Emperor decided to focus his attention on his work again. He noticed one of the letters brought to him a couple of hours earlier and it had the Margrace seal on it. Filled with curiosity he opened it quickly and found it was a letter from Al-Cid and his eyes widened over the news he read. "Oh my…"

_:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:_

Penelo sat on one of the many steps of the House Solidor, pouting and sighing. She didn't even notice the sound of armor clanking from behind as Basch descended the steps and found her sitting at the bottom step.

"Penelo?" his voice startled her. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Basch!" she rubbed her eyes before turning to face him with a smile.

He was not convinced. "Usually when one sits on a step looking the way you do they are troubled."

"It's not a big deal." She sighed again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, thank you Basch." She watched as he began down the stairs again, once he passed her she spoke up again. "Have you ever said anything to a girl and then regret it later?"

He paused, caught off guard, but also thinking over her question. "I try to never say anything to someone unless I truly mean it. However, I was not always as careful."

"Really?" the girl looked shocked.

Basch smiled. "I was young once too, besides we have all made choices that we later regret for not seeing their effect on others."

"Have you made any now that you're older?" she asked tentatively.

"Aye, but I try not to think too long on past regrets—better to keep one's eyes forward on what is coming ahead."

"What do you look forward to Basch?"

"Days like this when I can share these times of peace with comrades and those I care about."

Penelo smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm really happy being here, but then I wonder what the others are doing, especially Ashe." She pursed her lips together. "Larsa hasn't said anything on the subject so maybe things are ok."

"Yes I'm sure she has everything under control, at least that which she can control."

They were interrupted by the sound of foot steps and Vaan came running down the hall breathless. 'There you are Penelo."

Basch nodded to Penelo, noticing how she avoided making eye contact with Vaan. "I will leave you two to talk, if you have need of me I will be with Lord Larsa."

Basch left, leaving the two young teenagers alone. When Vaan felt it was safe to talk, he quietly sat beside Penelo on the step "So..." he began. "Still mad at me?"

"Yes." She replied flatly.

Vaan just sighed. "I'm sorry Penelo, I was just joking I didn't mean anything by it."

"I guess it just hurt since that made me think it was the reason you didn't want to dance with me that night." She said, and Vaan shook his head quickly.

"No way! I know you're a good dancer, I didn't want to dance because I can't dance."

"I could always teach you."

He paused and tapped his chin, "I guess that couldn't hurt—that way you won't be angry with me," he laughed a bit. "Hah least you didn't thunder me this time."

"Oh thanks for reminding me, Vaan." Penelo smiled wickedly.

"You know, I don't remember you being this sensitive." He said, eying her warily and scooting back an inch or so.

"And I don't remember you being this insensitive" her response was defensive.

"Well I'm not trying to be." Vaan said.

"Maybe you're becoming too much like a sky pirate. Sometimes it seems like all you care about is what you'll get to do or if you get paid for it."

"That's not all I care about."

Penelo looked at him, and then shyly she asked, "Then what do you care about?"

"Well," he scratched his head as if embarrassed. "I care about you."

"Really?" the girls eyes lit up like sparkling jewels and her heart beat in her chest like a bird.

Oblivious to Penelo's reaction, Vaan continued. "Of course, you are my best friend after all."

The fluttering in Penelo's chest vanished as she felt her heart plummet to the pit of her stomach.

_:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:_

Basch stepped into the room where Larsa was, and gave a small bow. Larsa nodded his head in acknowledgement. The young Emperor was focused on the letter in his hand; his eyebrows knitted together in concentration. "Hello Basch."

The Knight noticed the letter and asked politely. "What news from our allies?

"Troublesome it seems—Lady Ashe assures us that her problem is resolved but Al-Cid's letter states there are some men over stepping their boundaries. She may have visitors by the week's end." Basch frowned slightly and Larsa stood up from his chair. "Call in Vaan and Penelo, it seems our plan will now go into motion."

"Understood, my Lord." Basch bowed again and left the room. His movements started to become a bit slower as left as if there was a wave of trepidation taking hold of him.

_:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:_

Vaan and Penelo stood in the halls with one of Vaan's arms around her waist and the other interlocked with her's. Slowly she was teaching him how to dance; though Vaan often stumbled Penelo had remarkable patience.

"Like this?" Vaan asked for the third time, only to move and accidentally step on her foot.

"Ow! Careful," She winced. "And you did it wrong. It's left, left, then right. Let's start again, one two three, one two three."

For a time Vaan moved fluidly to Penelo's beat though he nervously kept his eyes on their footing, afraid he would step on her again. After a while he grinned. "Hey I think I'm getting it aren't you glad you didn't have to do this in public?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but now you'll have no excuse the next time I ask." They came to a stop and she stared at him.

"If I have to dance somewhere I'm glad I'll have you to be my partner." Vaan returned her gaze, smiling sincerely and feeling a little red in the face once he noticed how close he held her. He didn't think about moving and she hadn't pulled away. Maybe she was going to show him another dance. He would wait till she decided.

Unfortunately someone else decided for them. "Ahem."

"Hello Basch," Penelo smiled, apparently in a daze thanks to her closeness to Vaan. As soon as she said that, her face turned red with embarrassment and without thinking she shoved Vaan away from her. "Basch!!"

Vaan fell on his backside, hitting the polished floors. His face was as red as Penelo's and he spoke as he stood back up. "Oh, Basch! Uh, hi…"

"I was not interrupting anything was I?" Basch asked with a raised eyebrow.

Still blushing, Penelo replied, "I was just teaching him how to dance."

Vaan nodded his head vigorously and the Knight refrained from smiling lest he embarrass them more. He continued, changing the topic much to their relief. "Lord Larsa has called for you. It seems the plan will go into motion soon."

"Really?" Penelo's eyes widened and she smiled. "Let's go then!"

"Right." Vaan also grinned, and the two youths followed Basch down the hall. "And don't look so serious, Basch. You need to be convincing for this role."

"A change of wardrobe wouldn't hurt either," Penelo mused. "We don't want you to look like an executioner."

Basch sighed. Was this the thanks he received for ignoring their awkward situation?

* * *

_Raminas' second wife, Amalia Ondore Dalmasca had borne him his first and only daughter Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca. His eight sons from his first wife had all passed on, due to birth complications or assassination, and his wife, shortly after the death of their last son finally gave up on living and the grieving king lost all his joy. However, over time he fell in love again and this woman, Amalia has rekindled that happiness with her loving presence and the precious gift that was their daughter. That was not to say there was no danger. Being his only living child, and future to the Dalmascan line, enemies of Raminas tried to exploit his love for his daughter to their advantage._

_It was on one fateful night when a man disguised as one of the Knights of the Order snuck onto the palace grounds, and when the time was right, he abducted the young princess. Whatever plan he had in using the six year old child against Raminas was foiled when a _real_ Knight of the Order caught him. He managed to wrest the princess from her abductor and after a fierce struggle, the man was killed. Hiding in the corner, shivering, Ashe could hear the grunts of the scuffle, sounds of steel grinding and clashing, and then there was a gurgling sigh and someone falling and then it was quiet. The footsteps that approached her hiding place where the Knight put her grew louder, and she was about to scream till she found out it was her rescuer._

_A group of men came running down the hall led by the King, and following them was her mother. Amalia ran past them to her daughter, taking her in her arms and thanking the Knight profusely. Raminas talked with the other knights before approaching to give his thanks to this brave man._

"_You have my eternal gratitude, Basch," he said, clasping arms with the Knight. He looked to his wife and child with a fond and sad expression. "I dare not think what might have happened."_

_He humbly bowed his head. "She is safe, that is what matters."_

_Both men continued to talk, with Amalia speaking once in a while as Ashe watched them all quietly, her shivering slowly vanishing and her thoughts of the bad man being replaced by the Knight who saved her. The little princess watched him most of all. He was young, perhaps in his twenties, with blonde hair and a light beard starting to grow. Ashe didn't remember him, but she didn't know most of the Knights her father had under his command as she spent most of her time with her mother. But for some reason, she wanted to remember this man. He saved her life, and he was everything a knight should be—he had a kind face, and his armor gleamed, it was just like in the stories Eurek told her. This Knight bowed again, ready to leave with the small detachment of men but then the little princess called to him and he stopped._

"_Sir Basch," she spoke with formal tones taught by Eurek. "Thou art my Champion."_

_He stared for a moment, but smiled and bowed respectfully to her. "Till the death, my Lady."_

_:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:_

Ashe sighed. It was noon in Rabanastre and instead of being out in her gardens enjoying the fresh air; she was in the council fanning herself tiredly. Sitting at the large table with her were three council members, Eurek and the two brothers, Tole and Toth. They did their best to ignore the discomfort of the warm weather while diligently going over papers and discussing matters of business. It was a job that must be done, but for the past two days, ever since she received word from Larsa that they would be arriving she had a sense of girlish anticipation. The Emperor's visit was to discuss the matter of the Aonad Law, but she knew Vaan and Penelo would come along and most importantly—Basch.

She continued to fan herself, allowing herself to daydream while half-listening to the others.

"The revenues for this month have been recorded, Majesty" Toth reported, handing his brother a stack of papers to organize.

"Highness." Tole replied to his brother absently.

"Mhm," She nodded. Ashe's thoughts focused on the Phon Coast and the cool waters.

Eurek was sifting through the letters stopping to read one before using it to fan himself. "It appears the turmoil in Balfonheim hath been suppressed. Word from our Rozarrian friends state someone hath taken control."

"Not that I care about what pirates do, but it's about time." Tole snorted. "Shipping goods should go smoothly now that they stopped fighting with each other."

"Very good," Ashe nodded again, keeping up the pretense that she was paying attention. With her mind on Phon Coast she found it wandering to other things, namely Basch and entertained the idea of what he would look like soaking wet.

There was a knock at the large doors that made the Queen jerk in surprise. The others stared at her and she blushed slightly almost feeling that her thoughts were exposed. Instead she calmly smoothed out her dress and gave permission to whoever was knocking to come in. Leyna stepped in followed by Balthier and Fran

"My Lady," she spoke after giving a quick bow. "Emperor Larsa has arrived."

The Queen nodded. "Wonderful, let us quit this place and go meet him."

"Yes, raise the banner, sound the horn and all that." Balthier said.

"A simple touch up in apparel will do." Ashe spoke before leaving with the others following. Balthier was left alone in the council room and noticed the small stain of blood on his cuffs from their last mark.

"I didn't even realize I soiled my cuffs." The pirate adjusted them slightly and went after the others.

_:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:_

Ashe and her companions waited in the throne room when two guards opened the doors and in stepped Larsa followed by Penelo. The girl's expression lit up and she smiled at Ashe and Fran. The Viera nodded, and Ashe returned the smile but then her expression dimmed when she noticed Vaan and Basch were not present. Larsa and Penelo did not seem bothered by this either. Larsa walked down the carpeted aisle and bowed respectfully to the Queen of Dalmasca.

"Lady Ashe, I pray you are well." He smiled.

"Very well, Larsa. It is good to see you again," she said. "Where are the others?"

"We will discuss that in a moment," Briefly, he and Penelo exchanged a glance. "But now I come with pressing news."

"It must be pressing indeed to warrant a visit by the Emperor of Archadia himself." Balthier said. He and Fran stood to the right of Ashe's throne while her council members stood on the other side.

"I only want to help since this does concern you and the Aonad law."

"If it is that you are worried about then do not worry, Baltheir and Fran have been doing everything to stay these unwanted suitors." The Queen assured.

"That is what I came to tell you—Al-Cid has written to me that some of them are growing impatient, they will not wait for you to reply, they are coming."

"Well there goes all of our hard work." The pirate said in a disappointed tone. Fran knew it had to do with the fact he would no longer be able to accept their gifts in Ashe's name.

"It is alright since we can put the plan I mentioned to you in motion." Larsa replied.

Penelo smiled wryly, "Actually it was Basch's idea."

Ashe blinked. "Basch?"

"Penelo helped of course," the little Emperor added. "I hope you do not mind Ashe, but we came up with a 'false' Archadian suitor to frighten off the others."

"Have you now?" Balthier raised an eyebrow and smirked. He heard Ashe sputter in shock and the council members on the other side murmured to one another.

Fran kept her eye on Penelo, she couldn't help but notice the girl's smile growing and growing. "It is an interesting solution; keep away others by making them believe you are already taken."

Ashe fought to keep composure and regal appearance. "It may work, but who would take on this charade?" She decided to ignore the smirk Balthier was throwing at her; she knew he was aware that it was an ignorant question to ask.

In response, Larsa nodded to Penelo and the girl ran back to the large doors. She pushed one open and poked her head out. "Vaan, they're ready!" she called.

Penelo moved back and Vaan stepped in, wearing his clean white shirt. For a brief moment the others looked confused, and Ashe's expression was one of absolute dread once the young pirate came in. Vaan cleared his throat and put on his best airs. "Ahem! Presenting Judge Magistrate Basch fon Ronsenburg of the Archadian Empire!"

A hush fell over the room and the door behind Vaan opened wider along with Ashe's eyes as she saw who stepped in. Basch was wearing his old armor when he was in the Order, scrubbed till it was positively gleaming. Despite his hair being cropped short it was as if Ashe was catching a glimpse of her childhood. Suddenly Eurek burst out in to laughter, clapping his hands as he did so but then stopped abruptly when the others stared. He placed one hand to his mouth and waved with the other apologetically while fighting to stifle his enthusiasm which earned him a low snarl from Tole.

"Well this is an unexpected twist." Balthier mused as he crossed his arms. His smirk never left and it grew wider when Basch approached. The Knight's face was absolutely red.

Basch stood by Larsa and bowed to Ashe, clearing his throat nervously. "You're Highness."

She inclined her head to him in acknowledgement, "Basch." She struggled to gather every ounce of her being to say his name with extreme calmness.

"Isn't it a great idea?" Penelo beamed.

"I mean you no inconvenience my Lady, consider this my return as your protector." Basch said apologetically.

"Its n-no inconvenience, I am grateful you and the others want to help me with this," Ashe replied, her voice slightly quavering. She took a deep breath and calmed herself once again. "When will the others arrive?"

"Within the week my Lady," Larsa replied and Ashe nodded. The boy glanced over to Basch once more. "The rest of us should head back now."

"You three are leaving? So soon?"

He smiled sadly, "I do have an empire to run, but please keep in contact with me Lady Ashe. Vaan and Penelo will also be checking in from time to time."

"Yeah, so be sure to take care of Basch for us!" Vaan waved, following Larsa out after he bowed to the others again. Penelo trailed behind and to her surprise Balthier and Fran followed her to the large doors. She turned around and grinned impishly.

"You clever, clever girl," Fran complimented.

"We will keep progress on this little trap of yours," Balthier winked at her. Penelo giggled, said goodbye and rushed off to catch up with Larsa and Vaan.

Balthier turned around and walked beside Basch, nodding. "Well, you do look the part."

"They insisted." He stated.

"Oh I imagine so, the armor of a Judge would not do to impress a queen," the Pirate circled around him once. "That look seems to have done the trick."

Basch looked over to Ashe and she went rigid and her cheeks flushed pink. He had tried to avoid in making direct eye contact with her to hide his own nervousness, yet some reason he felt a little relieved when he noticed she was just as uneasy. The Queen coughed lightly. "You look very nice, Basch."

Eurek, and the two Revs had also approached Basch, greeting him and giving their approval. The elderly man was still as giddy as a school boy and he chuckled gleefully. "I cannot wait to see the faces of thine opponents upon their arrival."

"If they're anything like the ones we've already met with they will take one look at our Archadian representative here and back down." Balthier said. "No doubt they will try to weasel past him to get closer to Her Highness."

"You best play your part well 'suitor' and keep an eye on our queen." Fran eyed the Knight, which caused his face to turn a deeper shade of red.

Ashe also blushed and resisted the urge to sink down on her throne. "Things will be fine, Fran."

* * *

Evening was approaching Rabanastre, with the last bit of the sun's rays streaming through the buildings of the city before the sky changed into its inky colors. The palace grounds were aglow with the sunstones hanging throughout the halls. Balthier strode down one of the lighted corridors searching for his Viera companion and with a parchment in hand. He found her in one of the smaller areas that overlooked a garden. Fran was sitting at a table sipping a drink and wearing a white velvety dress. The change of apparel made Balthier blink in surprise as he joined her, sitting across from her at the table.

"I haven't seen you with that look in a long while." He spoke while placing the parchment aside and helping himself to a drink.

"We do not need to head out anytime soon, I figured it was time to indulge myself," she looked at him. "Do you like it?"

"I would say black is more your color but that outfit is hardly objectionable on you." The Pirate flashed her a grin before taking a drink.

"And what are you up to?"

"Ohh, I'm just going over a little paperwork for Her Highness," Balthier held up the parchment for her and smiled when he unrolled it and one end tumbled over the edge of the table. "A list of 'opponents' as Eurek delightfully put it."

Fran took it from him and looked it over carefully, "That is quite the list."

"Just about every single male of nobility or notoriety in Ivalice."

"This should be most interesting if not entertaining."

"Agreed," he took another drink. "By the way, there was one name that caught my attention."

Fran's eyes skimmed through the list and blinked. "Xander Rador…_Pirate Lord of Balfonheim_?"

He nodded "Looks like he took control of that warring lot or at least enough to boast about it."

"Do you know him?" the Viera asked.

"Know _of_ him," Balthier shrugged and poured another drink. "If he has taken control of Balfonheim I would hate to know by which means he accomplished the task. He's a shrewd business man, the likes I tend to avoid. The sort of pirate who believes the end justifies the means. He seems to be fairly knowledgeable in building and repairing airships. I heard his prized one—the _Black Shark_, was modified from an Archadian model."

"Since he is on the list do you believe he may come to speak with Ashe?"

"Eurek wanted us to be prepared, but whatever the case he will be someone to keep a watchful eye on."

"And what of our Archadian suitor?" Fran asked before taking a sip from her glass. "I've never sensed our queen this flustered."

Balthier leaned back in his chair. "If one didn't know better you would think she had feelings for the man."

"She fights too hard to keep up appearances."

"That's politics for you—who and what you are is not nearly as important as what you make people believe you are." He noticed Fran's disconcerting expression and he sighed, "If it is any consolation I do not understand it myself."

"She refrains for the sake of her people, he for the sake of her," Fran observed. "Tis a vicious cycle these traditions spawn."

"Now you see why I left such mess behind."

"You have enough trouble as it is being a pirate."

"At least I can freely choose which bed I sleep in," Balthier eyed Fran suggestively.

Fran eyed him coolly, "True, but it is because you are a glutton for punishment."

"We all have our flaws."

Balthier paused when he saw Fran look down one of the hallways, one ear slightly twitching. After a few moments he also heard the sound of footsteps followed by the soft clattering of armor. He grinned realizing who it was and stood up to meet the Knight in the hallway. Curious, and some what concerned by the look on Balthier's face, Fran followed. Basch walked past Balthier who hid behind one of the pillars, and then the pirate stepped out.

"Enjoying an evening stroll, Sir Knight?" he called out. Basch looked back to see them both.

"I am merely reacquainting myself with the grounds."

"Ahh of course, and here I thought you were going to pay the queen a late visit." he bantered, breathing on his nails before buffing them on his vest. "Tell me Basch, how long did it take for you to give in to Penelo's insistencies?"

"I had little choice to object."

"And how hard did you fight?"

Basch's eyes narrowed, "What are you suggesting Balthier?"

"Nothing, we just wish to find out if this is indeed a fake suitor here or a devious plan you have conceived to get a bride and a crown." The smirk he gave him was wicked and defiant and the other man bristled.

"You are fortunate that we are friends," he said in a stern and threatening tone. "Or I would strike you down."

Balthier held his hands up, feigning mock surprise. "No need for such hostility."

"Pay no mind to him Basch," Fran intervened. "We are merely curious on what part Penelo had in this."

Basch nodded politely to her, "Sending an imposter to waylay the other suitors was my suggestion, Penelo was the one who volunteered me for the task."

"I thought as much," she replied.

"Well then we should have no problems leaving you alone with the queen this evening, just remember you are only a _fake_ suitor." Balthier walked away but stopped momentarily to look back, "and Basch, the new outfit, quite sharp."

Fran nodded to Basch politely and apologetically before catching up to her companion. "Was that truly necessary?"

"Not at all, but it was entertaining."

Fran gave him a look of disapproval, "You are quite devious."

"I have my moments." He answered smugly.

* * *

There was a light rap on the door that led to Ashe's personal study. The young Queen was at her desk looking over papers and letters. Absently she replied, "Come in."

Quietly Basch stepped in and when Ashe looked up he made a quick bow, "My Lady, I hope I am not disturbing you."

"Oh no Basch, it is fine," she glanced out one of the windows realizing it was night. "I suppose I am due for a break." Ashe looked back at him curiously, "What did you need?"

He shook his head, "It has always been my duty to check on you, old habits die hard as I once mentioned." The Queen smiled, and Basch continued. "Majesty, please know that I will do my best to help alleviate the situation you are in. I shall keep the unwanted from you and I will do nothing to dishonor you in my subterfuge."

Ashe watched him with a warm gaze and bowed her head, "Thank you Basch, it was unexpected what Larsa proposed...but I would have no other to assist me."

Humbly, the Knight bowed his head, "As always, it is my honor and pleasure to serve you my Lady." When he looked up he noticed the look she was giving him and he grew nervous. "Ahem, how goes the restoration of Dalmasca?"

"Smoothly, my only problem has been this law." She replied, fingering the edges of the papers she was reading.

"All things considered that is a rather good sign."

"You have a point. You be honest with you, Penelo's enthusiasm has caught on as I am quite eager to see the look on these suitors' faces and how we play out this facade of Larsa's." her fingers interlocked together and the Queen smiled.

Basch couldn't help but stare; it had been a long time since he saw her smile like that. "Then I will be sure to not fail in my performance."

"I look forward to it."

She was giving him that look again, and once again Basch tried to ignore it. "How have you found yourself since you became queen?"

Ashe glanced elsewhere which made Basch feel relieved. "Happy to be sure, but still lonely though I am glad Balthier and Fran have taken up my offer."

"Aye they seem to have chosen a more reputable road now. I am glad they are here for you. I—," he paused,"—_we_ were worried about you."

"I thank you for your concern," Ashe noticed when he faltered and studied him for a moment but Basch was unmoving. "What of you? Surely things have become quite interesting since Vaan and Penelo have joined under Larsa."

Basch had a small smile, "Yes things have become—" he seemed to pause for the word, "less quiet with them around. I believe it is good for Lord Larsa—I imagine the boy has grown up without many outlets for enjoyment. Having friends like Vaan and Penelo around should allow him to live a true life despite the weight he carries on his shoulders."

"I could never imagine running a kingdom at such an age." Ashe mused sadly.

"Ruling at any age is a heavy burden, especially if one is alone," was the Knight's quick response.

"Indeed. Perhaps that is why this law had been made ages past."

"Perhaps," Basch said quietly. "And perhaps that is the good that will come from it, if you are able to find a suitor who is truly worthy..."

"I fear he may believe he is not..." The Queen said almost in a whisper as she stared at the letters.

"Pardon?"

Ashe didn't realize she had said that out loud. To hide her embarrassment she quickly faked a big yawn and shuffled the papers on her desk loudly, stacking them to one side. She spoke casually as if nothing happened, "The hour grows late; I should be off."

"Of course," was all Basch could say. He dare not press the subject further. Politely he continued, "Shall I escort you to your chambers?"

The Queen nodded, "Thank you, Basch."

They left her personal study and walked quietly down the halls side by side. Along the way Ashe had slipped her hands around one of Basch's arms and though he tensed he said nothing and they continued in silence. It felt strange to be here again when he thought he would never see the palace. It had barely been three years but for some reason it felt like ages for the Knight. Back then he escorted _Princess_ Ashelia, a young girl filled with dreams and hope. Now he walked beside Queen Ashelia, a woman grown and slightly hardened by the realities of life, but still beautiful—she would always be beautiful.

He stopped himself. This was improper, yet here he was pretending to be a suitor for Her Majesty, but it was for show, and no one was around. Basch wanted to do his best to keep things formal and professional during this trip, and he hoped Ashe would not get too comfortable…yet a part of him welcomed the idea.

His thoughts halted when Ashe slipped away from him and opened her door. "Basch," she said quietly.

"Yes, my Lady?"

The gaze which made him nervous returned again. Ashe's eyes were filled with warmth and an emotion he could not name, and dare not hope for one such as himself, "I'm happy you came back."

"I'm glad it makes you happy," he bowed, if only to tear his eyes away from hers.

"Goodnight Basch."

"Goodnight Your Majesty," he said before leaving.

Ashe watched him silently before closing the door to her room. She leaned against the door, the wood feeling cool against her flushed skin. Ashe fought so hard to remain calm, but now that he was gone and in the privacy of her own quarters she breathed out a sigh of relief.

And suddenly she giggled.

The Queen of Dalmasca giggled and like a young girl she spun around before flopping onto her bed, sighing dreamily this time. She rolled over to lie on her back and gazed up at her canopied bed. The Queen let out another girlish fit of glee and smiled so wide her face could have split in two.

She had her Champion again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:** I would like to apologize for taking so long to update. Too many things have come up and never had time to finish this chapter that was waiting all by its lonesome. But here it is and I hope it does not disappoint. Though I can't say when I will have the next chapter done, but hopefully it will not take as long. Even so, thanks for being so patient!

**Credits:** The characters Corliss and Ian belong to my buddy Georgia, aka** The Lady of Balfonheim** (formerly known as Famke!) who's fanfic "Save the Queen" inspired the opening for this chapter of mine with the lyrics! Another character briefly mentioned by the name of Ronan, who belongs to** Baschashe**! Also the character named Archess is specially created for this chapter belongs to my boyfriend Daniel, aka **Gohan2z**

**Chapter's Theme Song:** The song for this chapter is "On My Own" from Les Misrebles. Enjoy!

* * *

_And now I'm all alone again,  
No where to go, no one to turn to.  
Did not want your money sir,  
Came out here cause I was told to.  
And now the night is near,  
Now I can make believe he's here._

_On My Own, Les Miserables_

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN:** The First Suitor, and a Knight's Silent Confession

_"Just a reminder you're Highness, so we don't forget the big picture…"_

_Ashe sat in a chair, glancing from her book to see Leyna who was sitting across from her. The woman was sewing something and humming to herself. Ashe noticed her lady-in-waiting always seemed so happy and serene performing these simple tasks. The princess was grateful to have her around. Leyna was once her mother's lady-in-waiting, and after the dear queen had passed away, Ashe felt lost. It was Leyna who took on the duty of being surrogate mother, teaching the young girl what she needed to know as a princess, and as a woman. Ashe was already thirteen and entering her awkward years as she grew into what Leyna called her "coltish" phase. Ashe was nothing but legs and arms and she yearned to have a figure like the mature women of the palace. The young princess' emotions were also undergoing a change, and the child-like admiration she had for Basch now became a young girl's infatuation. Her Champion was always near, as he had been since he first rescued her that fateful night. She respected the other knights who served her father and vowed to protect her, but Basch was special._

_It was this particular feeling that eventually led her to despise Leyna._

_Ashe realized that Leyna and Basch have been speaking to one another and it was expected since they both served her. At first she was only too happy to have both subjects with her wherever she went, but now she couldn't help but wish they would stay away from one another. It began one day when Ashe was studying under Eurek, and as the elderly man left to find a parchment of some sort, she wandered to the windows of his library and in the courtyard she spotted both knight and servant woman talking. Talking was harmless enough, but Ashe studied how Basch behaved in her presence. He was relaxed, and he smiled—quite frequently in fact. That was not to say he ignored Ashe, but Her Royal Highness noticed how proper he was in his speech and his movements. She wanted him to be casual with her like he was with Leyna. The way Basch was so open with the older woman infuriated the young princess._

"_My Lady if you keep glaring at me like that, you may burn a hole through my head," Leyna's voice brought Ashe back to the present._

_She didn't realize how long she was staring at the servant woman, or how her small glance turned into a frown. Ashe saw Leyna had put aside her sewing and she was staring at her with her green, green eyes. Embarrassed, the princess lowered her head. _

_Leyna raised one eyebrow, "Well?"_

"_I…was simply thinking of…something," she floundered._

"_It must have been a terrible thing if it would twist your lovely face into such a loathsome expression. Tell me the truth, Ashelia."_

_She almost flinched. When Leyna addressed her using her full name, she knew the woman was serious and would take no nonsense whatsoever. Gathering her courage, she spoke. "Are you in love with Basch?"_

_It was hard to say who was more surprised, Leyna, or Ashe as the woman suddenly laughed. After a few moments she calmed down and whipped the tears from her face. The princess was confused, but then Leyna spoke. "Is that what is bothering you?"_

"_He speaks with you so openly," Ashe spoke, finding her courage. "He is with you as much as he is with me."_

"_Oh my." Leyna smiled and fought to fight back another bout of laughter. She cleared her throat and looked at Ashe rather seriously. "Is that it, Ashelia? You've mistaken our friendship for something deeper?"_

"_You mean it is not that way?"_

"_Of course not!" her smile returned. "As friends you are open with each other. Basch is your friend, but he is also your protector, and as such he takes his job very seriously." Leyna took up her sewing again, "Also it is because you are special."_

"_Because I am the princess, right?" Ashe asked._

_Leyna nodded, "Correct." The woman laughed softly this time. "Love, indeed! My goodness, you must get these silly notions out of your head. I fear you may kill me from laughter, child."_

_Ashe said nothing more and went back to her reading. She refrained from sighing, as the answer from Leyna was satisfactory for the moment. It was not as the princess suspected, but she still did not like the idea of Basch being so serious around her. It seemed her station was the cause of it all. Even if the Knight regarded her as a friend, that title would loom over Ashe first, and Basch would only see Her Royal Highness._

One day,_ she thought, _I will make him see me in another way.

_:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:_

"My Lady, I don't see why we have to play these games." Leyna chided, but her tone was lighthearted. She had her eyes closed at the Queen's request as Ashe guided her down the halls.

"You work very hard, Leyna. You should be able to enjoy a little fun and excitement." Ashe said. Carefully she led her lady-in-waiting down the steps and walked to the opening of a grand courtyard. "Think of this as a small reward for all you have done for me, and for all I have put you through."

"Don't be foolish, Ashelia, I did it because I love you." Her hand closed around Ashe's tightly, and then she smiled. "But since you went through the trouble, what manner of reward?"

The Queen laughed and stood behind Leyna, placing her hands on her shoulders. "A reunion."

As if that were the signal, Leyna opened her eyes and with a startled cry she saw Basch standing a several paces in front of them. His expression was that of a person whose heart was ready to burst at the sight of an old friend. Forgetting herself, she darted across the way and embraced him in a hug. Ashe felt her heart tighten as she saw Basch laugh while Leyna drew back to inspect him, and gasping over the fact his hair was cut. The young Queen felt she was intruding on what was to be a private meeting and turned to leave, but then Leyna called her.

"Oh no you don't. You are not leaving me with this Judge who pretends to be Basch fon Ronsenburg." She said. Basch lowered his head to hide his growing smile from her. "I am not convinced this is him. I will need help—shall we interrogate him over lunch, your Majesty?"

Ashe smiled at Leyna's invitation and she turned around, putting on her straightest face. "If you insist Leyna." She eyed Basch, but then her heart nearly melted when he smiled at her.

"It seems I am at the mercy of you both," the Knight spoke.

"And you will find none," Leyna threatened playfully. "Prepare yourself Judge Magister, for it is not wise to keep a secret from a woman."

The Queen almost faltered when Leyna casted a knowing glance at her, and suddenly she felt what she had said meant something else entirely. She shook it off and followed after the two as Leyna took Basch by the arm and lead him out of the courtyard.

* * *

Eurek had several papers scattered all over his desk. Many were letters from potential suitors, and lying below the mess was a map he had spread out with the corners held in place with books to prevent it from rolling up. Absently, he stuffed a piece of Landisian Kuchen in his mouth as he observed where most of these men hailed from. Many, as he guessed, were from Rozarria, but within a few days there were letters hailing from Archadia, and even Bhujerba. Yes, Sir Basch would have his work cut out for him, but Eurek would make sure the Knight was one step ahead of them all.

There was a knock at the door, and without looking up Eurek answered. "Yes?"

"There is someone here to see you, Eurek." Spoke the soldier who stood outside.

"Thou may permit them inside; the Library of the Royal House is free to all." He answered, taking another bite of his lunch.

The soldier opened the door and nodded his head politely to the woman who stepped in. Eurek didn't look up as he expected the visitor to pass by and browse through the books of the library. His assumption proved to be a mistake, as the visitor was none other than Corliss, one of the head cooks of the royal kitchens, and she was glaring daggers at the old man.

"Red handed this time, Eurek!" she shouted. The elderly man almost flew out of his chair but his hands clutched so tightly at the desk's edge that his knuckles were white.

"Corliss!" Eurek jerked up from his chair and after a few moments he quickly brushed the crumbs off his outfit and his beard. "This is not what it seems, I was simply enjoying a light snack of…of…"

"Landisian Kuchen, like always," Corliss snatched the plate off his desk and held it out to him in emphasis. "Eurek, this was made especially for the Queen! Ronan and even little Ian had told me you snuck in to steal a piece."

"Ian?" Eurek looked startled and turned around as he tugged on an earlobe. "Thou hath betrayed me, my little friend even after the bribery of candy I hath given thee!"

There was a sudden "thwap!" noise and Eurek yelped and turned to see Corliss smacking him on the head with a rolled up parchment. She drew back to smack him again, and with amazing speed, the old man ran off. The cook blinked but ran after him and in a panic Eurek clambered up a ladder against one of the large bookshelves. Corliss stopped at the foot of the ladder and looked up at him, her face like a thundercloud.

"I don't want you in my kitchen again, Eurek! Wait for your lunch like everyone else does, and stay away from the Queen's personal dishes."

"Sooth, Corliss, there hath never been any harm in taking what is left over. The Queen is never wroth with either of us, why must thou be so?"

"Stay out of my kitchen." She repeated through clenched teeth. "If I catch you in there again I'll roast you alive."

"Thou wouldst not!"

"Try me!" in irritation she kicked at the ladder and suddenly it was sent rolling on the rail along the bookshelf, with Eurek clinging for dear life. Corliss gasped in surprised and chased after the ladder and man rolling along the long bookshelves. When it hit the end of the railing the ladder jerked violently causing Eurek to fall off.

"Goodness, Eurek I'm so sorry!" the cook's previous anger was now replaced with concern. She ran up to him and helped him up.

With her assistance, Eurek stood up but then winced and rubbed his backside. "Belias, Famfrit, Chaos, and Ultima!!" he swore, "Corliss, you are a dangerous woman."

Shocked by Eurek's vocabulary and amazing resilience, she only laughed.

* * *

It was a sunny day in Archadia, and the airships came and went, their giant engines thrumming as they flew past the Solidor Residence. Vaan and Penelo walked together in one of the large hallways, both heading to Larsa's personal study. They paused once in a while to watch the giant airships before walking on again.

Vaan chuckled as they descended a set of stairs. "Hah I've never seen Ashe look like that before; I thought Ashe was going to pass out. How do you think they're doing?"

"You know how Basch is," Vaan said. "He's probably doing everything as straight forward and official as possible."

"Ohhh," Penelo slumped a little and she sighed sadly. "I don't know if he'll ever break that stone look on his face."

"Not entirely," Vaan shrugged. He didn't seem too worried about it as Penelo was. "I mean Basch is Basch, you wouldn't want to change that would you?"

"Of course not! But if he's going be like a rock then how can he and Ashe get together?"

Again Vaan shrugged and stopped in front of the doors to Larsa's study. He looked out the giant windows once more to watch a passing airship. "Beats me," he spoke. "I don't really know about that kind of thing, how does anyone get together?"

Penelo watched him, and sighed. "Well they have to be in love, which I think they are...at least Ashe admitted it."

"Yeah, which is amazing considering she's often as stoned faced as he is." The young man tucked his hands behind his head as he usually did, and smiled at her. He walked past her and opened the doors and motioned her to go in first.

"But she's lightening up," Penelo added, smiling at Vaan as she walked by. "Enough time around the likes of you someone's bound to break."

"I have that effect on people," he said smugly. They approached Larsa's desk and he nodded to him in greeting. "What do you think about all this, Larsa?"

The young Emperor inclined his head to them both and pushed his papers aside. "What are you talking about Vaan? This suitor business is only a charade, nothing more."

"Ohhhh if you only knew." Vaan said.

Larsa blinked. "Pardon?"

Vaan looked over at his friend to see if it was alright to tell the Emperor their secret. She didn't show any signs of concern so he continued in an offhand tone. "Penelo was just telling me how Ashe is in love with Basch."

The boy's eyes widened. "She is?"

Vaan and Larsa turned when Penelo let out an exasperated sigh while rolling her eyes. "What is it with boys being so clueless?"

"Hey you wouldn't have known if she didn't tell you." Vaan said in a defensive tone.

"I suspected," Penelo said sheepishly. "In my letters to Larsa I mentioned how much Ashe missed him."

"I thought you meant it as a platonic companionship," Larsa spoke, almost apologetically. "I even allowed Basch read the letters."

"You did?" Penelo exclaimed. "What did he say?

He shook his head, "Nothing."

"So you have no idea if he feels anything for her either?" Vaan asked.

"He seems awfully solemn when we speak about her, perhaps there is something." The little Emperor mused. "I suppose all we can do is wait and see what happens."

"I hope it turns out for the best." Penelo said.

"Me too," Vaan added, and then he patted Larsa on the head. "In the mean time, we promised Basch that we'd take care of you."

He smiled and politely pushed Vaan's hand away. "I'm not one for trouble as much as you are."

Vaan grinned, "Good, that means we don't have to worry about you running off someplace without warning to investigate in some kind of dangerous history."

Larsa returned Vaan's grin. "If I do I will be sure to inform you first."

"That sounds fair enough."

* * *

Ashe sat alone in the large council room, it was early in the morning and the others were either having breakfast or attending to other matters. She sat in her large ornate chair looking over the letters from every single possible suitor in Ivalice. One look at the pile and she sighed heavily. Despite the trials that were to come, she didn't feel as lost as she thought she would—not since Basch had arrived. A smile crept across her face at the thought and part of her almost welcomed any man to try to vie for her affections. The idea of Basch coming to her rescue made the Aonad Law worth the trouble. Feeling her resolve strengthened again she decided to stop worrying, instead she decided on breakfast and left the council room.

"Majesty," Ashe almost jumped when she found Basch waiting outside her door. He bowed deeply and when he stood up he smiled gently.

"Basch," she replied while one hand fidgeted with the ring on her other. She forced herself to stop. "Good morning. What are you doing out here?"

"The need to play as your suitor has not risen yet, but that does not keep me from my duty to make sure you are alright." He replied.

She couldn't help but smile and once again her fingers found themselves playing with her ring. Ashe wanted to stop fidgeting; she felt immature in front of Basch and tried to think of something. "Ah, yesterday was pleasant wasn't it?" she spoke. "I have never seen Leyna smile so much."

"Aye, and I thank you My Lady," Basch said. "It was good to speak with an old friend." He paused and to Ashe's surprise he chuckled a bit.

"What is it?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I am reminded of when you approached me when you were only thirteen. You asked if Leyna and I shared a deeper relationship. I simply corrected your assumption by telling you she was already married."

The Queen felt the heat rush up to her neck and ears as she recalled the memory of how cold she was to Leyna. Ashe felt guilty since she was not entirely convinced and decided to ask her Knight of the situation. Basch's answer left her feeling rather foolish that day and vowed to never speak of it again. Despite her embarrassment she laughed lightly.

"It was rather foolish, wasn't it?" she decided then to quickly change the subject. "Since you are here Basch, would you like to join me for breakfast? You are a suitor, so we should spend some time together."

Basch hesitated for a moment, and Ashe repressed the laughter that wanted to come out as she studied his face. The invitation caught him off guard no doubt and she was curious to see how he would respond. However before he could, the bells of the palace towers rang out loud filling the air with their silvery tone. The sound was not simply to fill the air with the songs of bells, the tower bells had another purpose and Ashe frowned at the thought.

Basch seemed to have known and his expression was grim. "It seems you have a visitor."

In a quick motion Ashe rushed down the hallways surprising Basch who soon followed after her towards the courtyard where the private airships docked.

_:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:_

Balthier and Fran were already waiting at the top of the stair way when Ashe and Basch had arrived. Ahead, they caught sight of a small airship landing in the open ground of the courtyard. The Dalmascan soldiers posted at the bottom of the stairs saluted to the Queen as she and her friends descended the steps. Ashe walked briskly across the pathway towards the docking area and came in time to see someone stepping out of the ship.

Four brawny looking men stepped out followed by a short, portly man who was robed in the most ostentatious looking clothing, all trimmed in gold. Balthier simply rolled his eyes after exchanging glances with Fran and Basch. The Knight glanced over the group of men before concentrating on Ashe whose face showed worry and curiosity. His attention was diverted when the small man spoke.

"Ah, my dear queen Ashe," he spoke with his arms outstretched while he approached. "Here to greet me in person? I am honored."

The curiosity Ashe had suddenly vanished like a vapor of smoke and was replaced with a steely look. "Address yourself properly, visitor."

"Aye, you are here before royalty." Fran spoke, surprising Ashe yet at the same time she found it comforting.

"Ohh my pardon, how rude of me," he replied as he bowed. "My name is Eron Archess, I am a governor of a small but wealthy territory just outside Rozarria."

"Ah, Lord Archess," Ashe remembered his letter, but her gaze did not change as she eyed him indifferently. "I have received your letters, but it would have done you well if you mentioned the date of your arrival."

"My apologies, but when I heard the beautiful Lady Ashe would see me I could not contain my zealousness."

"It seems your stories were perhaps _too_ good, Balthier." Ashe heard Fran muttering to her companion. There was the distinct sound of someone slapping their forehead with the palm of their hand.

Ashe didn't even attempt to hide her sour mood as she sighed heavily. This man ruined her chance for a breakfast with Basch, he would have no mercy. "I will have my servants come and escort you and your…group to the guest quarters. We shall speak of this later."

"Your gracious hospitality is most appreciated," he smiled wryly. "And might I say I have heard many rumors of you in Rozarria, they do not do you justice."

"You flatter me," the Queen replied, giving a curt nod before turning and leaving the courtyard. Balthier and Fran were right behind her as she left, but Basch had not followed immediately. He quietly studied this pompously dressed man, and his burly bodyguards. Lord Archess had been giving orders to his men but then he turned and saw Basch. Neither man said a word, but Archess' eyes narrowed. The Knight's calm gaze did not waver and silently he turned and followed after the Queen.

* * *

She did not care about appearances at the moment and so Ashe flopped down on the seat of her throne while shuddering. As she rubbed her temples she groaned, "I pray this is quick and painless."

"I do not like him. It hurts my senses just to look at him." Fran stated which earned a small snicker from Balthier.

"The feeling is mutual," the Queen said. "But I must follow protocol and allow him to stay at least one night as a guest."

"Allow this fool to speak his peace," Balthier added casually, seemingly interested in adjusting his cuffs. "The only harm a man like that can do is to our ears, and his henchmen appear to be simple minded to cause any real trouble."

"He may dig his own grave—all the more reason to send him away as soon as possible." The Viera added. Ashe thought about it, looking hopeful. His arrogance already placed him in hot water, any further insolence and she knew she could find grounds to send him off. This suddenly reminded her that one member of their little group was missing and she blinked.

"Where is Basch?"

Balthier casted a brief glanced around and shrugged. "I believe he was headed towards the guests' quarters to make sure Lord Archess and his entourage were checked in properly."

Fran nodded. "And doing the job he was sent to do."

"Which does bring a small concern," Balthier added while looking at Ashe.

"What is that?"

"I have no doubt this charade will pass for now and see us through the upcoming rush of visitors but we can't keep this up for an entire year. Basch will not be able to stay as your shield forever, and the longer you delay the more difficult it will be to keep solicitors from your door." The Sky Pirate noticed Ashe's silence and added in an innocent tone. "Just a reminder you're Highness, so we don't forget the big picture."

The Queen said nothing; she only lowered her head to contemplate his words. They stung in a way, perhaps because it was truth. Not only did she despise this law, but she hated the fact that Basch would not be able to stay for long. Ashe always thought she could do this on her own when he had left, but it was when he had returned did she realize the full impact his presence had on her —not just for the past year— but all of her life.

_:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:_

Balthier was correct in his earlier statement that Basch was keeping an eye on Archess and his men. Discreetly he watched them as the servants led Archess to his guest quarters. The little pompous man was now settled and two of his bodyguards stood watch at the doors. Once the Knight felt things were fine, he casually strode down the hallways past the door. Surprisingly, one of the men standing by the door knocked, calling his lord out. When Archess stepped out, he saw Basch and called to him.

"Excuse me, soldier."

Basch stopped, and replied without looking back. "Judge."

"Excuse me?"

"It is Judge Magistrate," Basch corrected him, this time turning to face the other man. "Of the Archadian Empire," he felt the need to add the last part, and couldn't help but feel a bit smug when Archess' eyes widened.

"Ohh," he cleared his throat and regained his composure. "I see. And what is an Archadian judge doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"I am here with a proposal for Queen Ashe." He smiled. Basch's eyes narrowed, but Archess continued this time with that arrogant tone of his. "Tell me, judge magistrate, how much gil do you make?"

For a moment Basch was caught off guard by his question, but he noticed the way Archess overdressed, and he also saw the many rings that adorned his fingers. He gave the smaller man a serious look, and answered the only way he knew how—honestly.

"Money and treasure are of little concern to me, and I think you will find the same of the Queen."

"Oh she may be hardened on the outside, but all women soften up at the sight of gold."

"Believe what you will." Basch said flatly. The way Archess had spoken of Ashe made the Knight's blood boil. If he did not have the restraint, chances are he would have decked him.

"A man of the old ways I see," Archess raised his eyebrow. "I suppose there is no chance of convincing you to walk away for tonight." As added emphasis of what he meant, he held up a sack full of gil. He jingled it in his hands a few times as if trying to tempt the Knight.

"No there is not." Basch stated and walked away.

Archess muttered to him self, before tossing the sack of gil to one of the henchmen who stood at his side. He whispered low to both of them "I do not want that Slaven anywhere near my evening with the Queen tonight, understood?"

* * *

It was evening now. Ashe was in one of her father's drawing rooms, waiting for Archess to arrive. The room was well lit, the walls were draped in blue, and there were chairs and a couple of cushioned divans. Ashe sat at the large table, wearing her pearl-grey dress and looking as regal and professional as possible while thinking of every way this meeting could be cut short. When Archess arrived, he stepped in and bowed extravagantly.

"I thank you my Lady for this most hallowed audience."

She nodded and motioned for him to take a seat at the other end of the table. "I take it you are comfortable here?"

Truth be told, Ashe didn't want him to be too comfortable, or feel that he could get cozy with her. Archess took a seat and she noticed he was dressed in all those ridiculous clothes. The Queen wondered to herself how he did not pass out from the heat.

"Oh it is a lovely palace, and a fine room you have provided," he paused. "However…"

"Is something wrong?"

"It is just as I flew over Dalmasca, one could not help but notice that Rabanastre is still in dire need of repair. It is a tragedy to see, you're Highness."

"Yes, the wounds of the Bahamut's attack," Ashe sighed sadly. "Things are coming along though."

"That is good to hear, I'm sure you are doing everything in your power," again Archess paused. "But I cannot help to think things could proceed more quickly if you had…proper backing."

"What do you mean?"

"I speak of finances," he replied. "Imagine, my Queen, what Dalmasca can do with the fortune of Rozarria's richest territory behind it. You could rebuild your cities; hire an army of soldiers to protect its borders, and gain technology and wealth to rival the Rozarrian and Archadian empires."

She frowned slightly. "I already have the support of the Margrace family, and Larsa Solidor."

"Yes, you have their friendship and support, but what have they done to help rebuild Dalmasca's treasury?"

"The treasury is not my highest priority," Ashe's frown deepened. "And what they have done for my kingdom has come out of their own generosity."

Archess waved a hand apologetically. "Of course, I meant not to speak poorly of them, only to point out that Dalmasca is still in need."

"And why bring up this topic, Lord Archess?"

"Because what Dalmasca needs, I have in abundance. My Queen, if I may be blunt, I am here because my territory has grown as far as it can in Rozarria, however a union with Dalmasca would benefit us both greatly." He leaned in with his fingers interlocked. "If you were to be my queen, the gil for us both would be limitless."

Ashe was stunned into silence at such a proposal but she soon found her tongue and hoped her expression had not given away what she felt. "That is a bold proposal, Lord Archess. Mind you, it is not gil that attracts me…but for Dalmasca's sake I will think on it."

Archess' grin seemed triumphant. "That is all I ask dear Lady."

"And while you do you should also think on this, Majesty." A third voice interrupted and both turned to see Basch entering the room. With a heave he threw down one of the men who worked for Archess who was unconscious.

Ashe jerked up from her chair. "Basch, what is this?"

"Yes, how dare you barge in here after attacking one of my men!" Archess fumed, also rising up from his seat.

"Quiet your tongue or I will silence it for you," Basch threatened. Ashe blinked but the Knight continued, his tone changed as he addressed her. "My Lady, this paid thug and his comrades accosted me in the palace halls with the intent to kill."

"Why, I never heard such—" Archess was cut off by Basch.

"They did this on orders from their lord." He said, looking at the other man.

"Lies, my Queen!" Archess turned to Ashe. "This man attacks my men and wishes to besmirch my name and foil my attempts to win you."

Ashe ignored him, her attention focused on the Knight. "Basch, I trust you have proof of this?"

"I have this man's confession, the purse of gil which Archess paid him, and my word."

Archess scoffed. "Bah! That is not nearly enough."

"Lord Archess," Ashe said.

"Yes, my Lady?"

"That will be all."

"Very well," he seemed unsure of her sudden decision. "Shall we continue this another time?"

"I'm afraid not."

He choked in surprise. "But, but your Highness."

"Do not press your luck any further, Lord Archess." Ashe's tone was dangerous and so was the look in her eye. All the man could do was sputter before falling silent. He took a deep breath trying to save what dignity he had left.

"Very well," he said calmly. "But you will regret this Queen Ashe, Dalmasca will never see the kind of profit I would have provided." He turned on the heel of his foot and headed towards the door.

"Lord Archess," Basch called out to him.

"What?" he snapped, and turned back in time to see Basch throwing his own henchman at him. With a yelp he fell out of the room, sprawled across the marble floor with the unconscious burly man on top of him.

"Do not forget your property!" he dusted his hands off and closed the door. When he turned around Ashe looked relieved.

"I thank you, Basch," Ashe sighed, then gave him a small smile.

He returned the gesture with one of his own, feeling rather smug about dealing with Archess but he didn't let it go to his head too much. "My apologies for interrupting your meeting, Majesty."

"Don't be, to be honest I am quite relieved."

"Aye, he did not give off the best impression."

"I fear what sort of men the others may be." The Queen's expression saddened.

"I am sure you will find the right one." Basch tried to be comforting but she only remained silent. He watched her for a moment before he spoke again, "Ashelia."

"Yes, Basch?" she replied quickly. When he called her by her first name her heart always leapt.

He started for the door and looked back, "Come with me."

_:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:_

Ashe said nothing as they walked down the halls of the palace. Everything was quiet save for the night songs of the crickets. Growing curious, Ashe was about to ask Basch where they were going but then the hallways ended and Basch led her down the steps to one of the training grounds of her palace home. When they reached the bottom of the steps, she stood quietly as Basch continued to the middle of the area. He looked back as he stood next to several posts. He drew his sword and held it out as if offering it to her.

"What are we doing here?" she asked finally.

"We are here for you." Basch answered, still holding his sword for her to take.

"For me?" Ashe approached him and took the hilt of the sword. Basch nodded and stepped aside.

"Attack the targets," He instructed. She stared at him for a moment to see if he was joking but then realized Basch was never the sort to joke.

"Very well," the young Queen spoke, getting in a stance and striking at the post creating a groove.

"Again." Basch said. Ashe did as he said and struck harder, creating another groove in the post. "Again!" he repeated.

Over and over Ashe struck at the post, over time Basch did not have to keep urging her on unless she began to tire. There was no reason or tactic at striking the post, but the more she kept doing the better she felt and she began striking with more force. By the time she was spent the post she was focusing her aggression on was now a splintered mess. The sword was held loosely in one hand while her other moved up to brush the hair from her face. Ashe slowed her breathing and admired her handiwork realizing that her frustration wasn't as great as it was earlier.

Basch walked up behind her and looked over the post, nodding in approval. "How do you feel?"

She almost jumped, either from his proximity or his voice she did not know. When her breathing slowed, she straightened up and turned to face him. "Quite relieved, actually," she said.

"I thought that would help you," Basch replied. He reached for the hilt of the sword, his hand almost covered over her hand.

"Thank you, Basch."

"All I did was hand you the sword." He said.

There was a silence between them, and through all the time Ashe did not pull her hand away, and Basch did not make any effort to move his own hand. As if she were in a daze, she eyed him, a demure expression on her face as she admired him now that they were this close. For once Basch did not pull away as he naturally did when the silence fell over them.

"Basch…I…" she started, but then she felt the words she wanted to say were now caught in her throat.

"Yes?" The Knight looked concern, and suddenly she felt his hand tighten over hers. When she realized this, Ashe quickly pulled away causing him to almost drop the sword.

"I…I should go." She stammered. As soon as her hand pulled away it immediately went for the ring on her finger, now fiddling with it. Basch said nothing, and bowed his head to her.

"Of course, my Lady," he said, taking his sword and sliding it back into its sheath. "Perhaps next time we can find a target with more life in them." He managed a small smile, "It has been too long since I used my blade for more than practice."

The Queen just nodded then left; glad he could not see the anguished look on her face while she continued to rub the ring on her finger. However, as Basch watched her go, his expression seemed to mirror her own. Something told him that he knew what Ashe wanted to say since he too felt a rise in his own throat preventing him to speak. Now it was gone, as was she. Even so, he whispered it silently to himself for he found it comforting.

"I love you as well, Ashelia."

* * *

The hour was late in Rabanastre, as most of its inhabitants were asleep now. Fran rested in one of the lavish guest rooms of the Dalmascan Palace. The Strahl was a nice enough ship with fine rooms, but it could not compare to the royal accommodations and Fran savored every moment of it. Viera by nature were not materialistic, but the pampering was rather nice.

She was fast asleep but her ears naturally caught every sound, and there was one in particular that woke her. The door to her room creaked slightly as it was pushed open. By scent she knew it was Balthier, and he padded softly on his bare feet into her room. He barely took three steps and she spoke without moving.

"Not tonight, Balthier."

He repressed the urge to sigh and instead he closed the door behind him. "One of these days I will find a way to slip past your detection." The Sky Pirate approached the bed. Fran opened one eye and saw he was only wearing his pants.

"You may find that impossible."

"Maybe, but the real fun is in the attempt," he grinned and slipped under the covers, joining the Viera.

"I am tired," Fran said as Balthier moved up behind her. She could feel him nuzzling against her long hair.

"Yes, I see that," he continued his assault, from nuzzling to gentle kisses on the back of her neck. When Fran ignored him, his trail of kisses moved from her neck to her shoulders.

She shifted slightly as if that would get him to stop, but he would not relent. "You have been awfully lively these past few nights," Fran stated.

"So glad you noticed," he said. One hand gently caressed her arm, moving upward. "Perhaps it's these peaceful times," he spoke between kisses. "Or it could be there is a larger bed to share. Does it bother you, other than the disturbance in your sleep?"

"No, but unfortunately I cannot be willing every night."

"Understandable, but you cannot begrudge me for attempting to change that." Balthier shifted slightly in order to blow lightly in one of her long ears. He grinned when he felt her shudder. It was her weak spot.

He felt her body begin to relax, a tell-tale sign her defenses against him were not as strong. He continued again as his hand caressing her arm slid down around her waist trying to encourage her to face him. Fran did nothing for a moment but she slowly turned and kissed him gently, she could feel his lips forming into that triumphant grin.

"You don't seem so tired now," he muttered against her lips.

Fran said nothing and her long nails gently raked against his skin moving upward. Her hand moved to his face, palm directed to him. He blinked, not knowing what she was up to only until she said one word.

"Sleepga."

"Oh, you little…." Balthier could not finish his sentence as his whole body went limp and he fell into a deep sleep.

Fran shifted away from him, and looked over the sleeping Sky Pirate. The Viera leaned in and kissed him gently on his forehead. "Goodnight Balthier," now it was she who smiled triumphantly and she turned over and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: **I wanted to upload this for the last of November (technically for me it's the first of December now DARGH! But a **BIG** thanks to **Gohan2z **for helping me finish this chapter. Muwaha collab! (well it has always been in a way, he is my beta!) anywho I hope you enjoy this installment of the fic!

Famke belongs to my buddy Georgia (aka **Lady of Balfonheim**) while Xander belongs to me and **Gohan2z**

**Chapter's Theme Song(s):** Songs which helped inspire this chapter were "_Vivi's Theme_" from FF9, "_This is Who You Are_" and "_Mephistopheles_" both by the Trans-Siberian Orchestra

* * *

_Why is it then that you act surprised_

_When I appear now to be your guide_

_Why do you hesitate to follow me?_

_See it rising_

_Stare and wonder_

_Hear it beckon_

_You to dance_

_Feel it hold you_

_Take you under_

_I'm your God of Second Chance_

"Mephistopheles" ,

Trans-Siberian Orchestra

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**: Unexpected Things

"_I do hope that my proposal is taken as seriously as the others you received."_

_"Dear Ashe,_

_How are things in Dalmasca? I received your letter last week; I was amazed to hear what Basch did. I'm sure the suitor deserved a lot more, but he wouldn't want to cause another war, would he? How many have visited already?_

_Larsa said we will be having our first official council meeting soon. I'm excited to go, even though they were the enemy when we last went, it will be strange to help decide what to do for the city. Vaan seems to miss the pirate life but he manages to keep entertained. Even though Archadia is a beautiful place we have been getting a little homesick. _

_Be sure to tell Basch, I wouldn't want him to get worried about Larsa. Good luck with the suitors Ashe, and write back soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Penelo"_

* * *

It was late in the afternoon in Archades, but as always the city was bustling with life in the streets below and in the skies. The Emperor's personal convoy maneuvered smoothly through the air traffic and passed through and under the grand buildings of his city as it headed towards the building of the Senate. Inside the cab Larsa sat primly in his seat, behind him Vaan and Penelo shifted around nervously. It was their first day to be on Larsa's council. Ashe's trouble with the Aonad Law kept them busy for a time but soon the excitement died down and life went on, as did the business of running Archades.

Penelo stared out the window of the cab, with her arm propped up and her chin resting in the palm of her hand. She sighed for the hundredth time and then saw Vaan shift in her seat to look at her.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"Mhm-hm." she nodded and shifted away from the window. "I wonder if Ashe got my letter already," the young girl muttered quietly.

It was Larsa that spoke this time, "I imagine so, and I am sure you will receive word soon."

"You're sure you told them we're coming?" Vaan asked, changing the subject. "We have clearance and all of that to enter the Senate building right?"

"Well, I am the emperor." Larsa stated.

Penelo giggled lightly, "We sometimes forget that."

"Yeah, heck we forget that we are supposed to be big and important people now too." Vaan adjusted the collar of his outfit. Penelo suddenly recalled first seeing him in his Archadian outfit, and couldn't help but smile when she realized how good Vaan looked in blue. She also wore something nice for the occasion, and sported a red low-cut dress that stopped above her knees, with a small matching jacket embroidered in a gold pattern. It was fancy for her tastes, but Penelo realized Archadian's were like that, plus it made Vaan's jaw drop so it was worth it.

"I assure you, you will be treated as such in Archadia." Larsa said with a smile. "There are a few council members of the senate who are new as well."

"Really?" Penelo looked curious and exchanged a glance with Vaan. For a brief moment they didn't seem so worried.

"They are older of course, and have worked in Archadia for years, but it will be their first time taking on a role such as this. I chose them, like I have chosen you both, because I trust your judgment."

"We'll try not to make you look bad," smiled Vaan as he reached over his seat to ruffle Larsa's hair.

_:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:_

When Larsa's private airship arrived to the Senate building, the three youths disembarked and standing ahead waiting for them was Judge Zargabaath. His armor clanked as the man stepped up and bowed in respect to the young Emperor.

"Good morning, Lord Larsa," he greeted, his voice sounding deep behind his helmet.

"And to you, Judge Zargabaath," Larsa responded.

Penelo stood behind Vaan, as if to hide from the intimidating form of the judge. Vaan kept in front of her in a protective manner, trying to stand tall and look impressive and unafraid. Zargabaath slightly inclined his head in their direction before looking at Larsa again.

"These are your two envoys from Dalmasca," he stated. "Are they to be on the council as well?"

The Emperor nodded, "Yes, is there a problem?"

"No my Lord, if these two meet your approval I'm sure they are suited for their positions."

Vaan, feeling a sudden burst of bravado pointed at him. "Yeah and don't you forget it!" The Archadian Judge turned to look at Vaan again. The young man couldn't see his face but he knew Zargabaath was staring at him. He resisted the urge to swallow down hard, suddenly feeling quite intimidated. The judge's helmet greatly resembled the head of a Behemoth, it was quite effective.

Larsa feigned a cough to gain back Zargabaath's attention (much to Vaan's relief). "Shall we be off then?" he asked.

"Yes, the other officials requesting placement on the council are waiting your arrival in the building."

The child nodded quickly and walked down the platform with Judge Zargabaath in tow. Trailing behind them was Vaan and Penelo, both who were whispering to one another.

"Hey Penelo," Vaan said in a low voice. "I think this is the first judge other then Basch who hasn't tried to kill us on sight."

"No kidding, he seems different than the others." Penelo replied, glancing at the two up ahead.

"He must be if Larsa trusts him."

"I guess its like with Basch's brother," she replied, looking thoughtful. "Maybe they respect Larsa more than they did Vayne."

Vaan chuckled, when it became louder he slapped his hand over his mouth. "You would've thought that it wouldn't have been such a rare thing."

Penelo's eyes went wide and then she fought to stifle a giggle. Zargabaath glanced back slightly but seemed to pay little heed to their conversation and turned away. Penelo fought even harder then to hold in her laughter, then elbowed Vaan playfully in his side. "Vaan, shhh!"

"You 'shhh'!" he replied, snickering as well.

* * *

Lord Archess from Rozarria was only the first suitor to appear, but certainly not the last. Days after his departure several more men came, all carrying the same hope that the Queen of Dalmasca would fall for their charms. Soon the castle was housing several guests from Rozarria, Archadia, and Bhujerba and everyday Ashe had to speak with a number of men in her throne room. At first, the young queen expected the days to be boring and monotonous –she figured she would let each suitor pour their hearts out then coldly dismiss them. However the first time she walked in to the throne room filled with so many suitors, all eyes were on her.

It was then Ashe realized she never experienced this sort of adoration before. She was married to Rasler at a young age, and had no time to notice any other young men of the court. This "universal adoration" was something she did not expect when entering through the doors, and Ashe found her self to be enjoying it.

One day, at noon time Ashe strode in regally to her throne room, and once again the suitors gazed at her with eyes full of love and admiration. She flashed a couple regal smiles here and there, swearing she heard a couple of men collapse. Standing beside her throne was Balthier, Eurek, and Basch with several servants in the back including Leyna. Her Champion glowered at the men standing closest to her throne. They kept their distance but it was obvious all were eager to spout their promises to the Queen.

"Your Highness, if I may," spoke one of the suitors. Ashe learned his name to be Talro. He bowed theatrically causing the eyes of the other suitors to roll up ceiling-ward in annoyance. "You are looking as radiant as the Sun. The room was dim until you entered with your beauty and brilliance."

"My Lady with all due respect, this pompous man who believes to be a poet should take his leave." A younger man stepped up, giving a quick bow before jerking his thumb at Talro. "I have only arrived yesterday and word tells me he has been here for three days. It is not fair he hogs your attention."

Ashe watched them carefully, while to her side Balthier and Basch did the same should a fight break out. This suitor was bolder than a few of the others, and just having arrived she was not familiar with his name. Before she could reply the others began to voice their disdain for each other "hogging the spotlight". Ashe heard Basch stepping forward but then Balthier held his hand out to stay the Knight and walked forward to face the crowd.

"Gentlemen, I am sure Her Highness would love nothing more but to exchange pleasantries and playful banter with all of you." The Pirate put on his most charming grin for the sole purpose to irk them further. "However ruling Dalmasca is a tiring business. The Queen cannot spend all day listening to your proposals, and I am sure you have better things to do."

The wide-eyed looks many of the suitors had almost sent Ashe into laughter. She knew many of them _had_ nothing else. Her expression remained serious while Basch's grew into something resembling deep concern. Balthier snapped his fingers, motioning for the Knight.

"Basch, be a good man and find us a basket. We will have these men write down their proposals and gather them."

Basch said nothing but the look he gave Balthier spoke volumes. It didn't take long for the two men to have the entire room of suitors place in pieces of paper filling up the basket to the brim. Then with that silver tongue of his, Balthier managed to usher them all out of the throne room leaving the small group alone with Her Majesty. Ashe gently applauded the theatrical talent of the pirate who bowed in return. Standing beside him was Basch, his expression still showing concern.

"Despite your clever plan, Balthier, it still leaves us with these proposals." Basch held up the basket as in emphasis, "Surely you do not intend to have Her Majesty read them all?"

"Oh of course not," the Pirate looked over to Eurek. "Eurek, do you think you could help with your expertise in filing through such documents?"

"I know just the remedy," the elderly man smiled. He had gone and taken the basket from Basch, and with one wave of his hand a small fire spell was casted, and the contents of the basket were incinerated. "Opps! How clumsy of me."

Ashe suddenly broke into a fit of laughter, surprising the others but soon Eurek and Balthier joined. Basch stared in shock at his Queen but soon he broke and joined in, unable to remain serious about the situation.

_:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:_

It was another fine, warm day in Dalmasca which brought in another fresh set of suitors for Ashe to see. Unfortunately the "basket ploy" (as Eurek dubbed it) did not work all the time, as some suitors were very insistent their words be heard personally by the Queen. It was then Basch and Eurek came to Ashe's rescue. Often, she would be trailed by one or two suitors in the hallways or the gardens who were hoping to catch her alone. Eurek and the Knight were not too far behind and it was during this time Basch noticed the elderly man's extraordinary talent of knowing every suitor's flaws. Once he spoke of them to Basch, the scholar would urge him forth like a wild behemoth being set loose.

One suitor tried to impress Ashe with his exaggerated tales of battle but with Eurek's advice Basch approached confidently, issuing a challenge to the braggart. The suitor's flaw was his cowardice so he naturally fled. Another attempt was by a young man who flirted outrageously with the Queen despite her shocked expression. Again, Eurek notified Basch of his flaw which happened to be the fear of being outdone. The Knight approached the Queen, shocking both suitor and Ashe with his eloquence in speech, offering to take Her Majesty to Rabanastre to enjoy the sights. The younger suitor turned away making strangled noises as he left. Hiding behind a nearby pillar was Eurek who clapped and hooted in glee.

However, Eurek and Basch's combined efforts came to a halt when Ashe found out what they had been doing. Secretly she adored the attention her Champion had given her, and she felt hurt when it was nothing but "duty" that was the cause. Childishly, the Queen wanted revenge and made Basch's efforts to keep the suitor's away rather difficult for a while. When a suitor appeared she began to put on her own show—consisting of coy smiles and fluttering eyelashes—which drove the men wild. She ignored Basch and would frequently wrap her arm around the arm of suitor and pretend she was interested in what they had to say. It left the poor Knight quite baffled.

However (and thankfully) Ashe's game of breaking hearts soon came to an end. When she strode down one hallway she was suddenly yanked by her arm and pulled aside. The person was none other than Leyna.

"What is the meaning of this Leyna?" the Queen spoke in her regal tone. Slowly, though, her resolve was sinking under the steely gaze her lady-in-waiting had.

"Quit these games of yours, Ashelia," Leyna's voice was also cold, and Ashe was suddenly reduced to being thirteen again as she began to fidget with the ring on her finger and shift nervously. "What you are doing is cruel and you know it."

"But he is not paying attention to me! Ashe suddenly burst out. She caught herself and blinked in surprise, "Not really…" Leyna's expression did not change, and Ashe felt her face redden.

"He is doing this for you," the older woman continued.

With her head hung low, Ashe sighed heavily in defeat. When she looked up she smiled sadly. "I am behaving childishly, aren't I?"

"Yes, dear, you are." Leyna said calmly. They both laughed then and Leyna embraced her in a motherly hug and to Ashe it made everything right again.

* * *

It was dusk in the city of Rabanastre, and soon both city and palace were lit with the soft glow of lamps and sunstones. Within the palace walls Ashe sat in the comfort of the council room, and before her scattered over the table were letters from an apparently endless supply of suitors. When a handful of them were sent away, another shipload would appear. Every letter she opened was the same—each filled with promises of treasure, love, and sometimes other offers that made her eyes go wide and her face turn red. She had been compared to summer nights, mornings, desert blooms, graceful birds (of various sorts), and balmy breezes. With an exasperated sigh she tossed the letters held in her hand and leaned back in her chair. After a moment she sat up again and eyed a letter which arrived earlier in the day—one from Penelo. She picked it up and unfolded it to read, finding comfort in the words of her friend.

Her attention was soon diverted when there was a knock at the door. Ashe looked up and saw Basch enter, giving a quick bow. "My Lady."

"Oh, Basch," she smiled. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I just came to see if you are all right."

"I am fine," she sighed. "And yet I am also frustrated."

"Are you in need of another practice target?" the Knight asked. She detected the subtle hint of humor in his voice and smiled in response.

"I would be happier if I could take it out on these pompous lords."

"I would not blame you, but their countrymen might take offence."

"Then they should think of how to approach a queen of all things, such behavior is appalling." Again Ashe sighed, massaging the sides of her temples. After a moment she looked at Penelo's letter and held it up for Basch, "By the way, this arrived today."

Basch walked over and took the letter from her hand. She watched him as his eyes scanned over the writing, and then he sighed. The Queen blinked.

"Are you worried?"

"It is my task to worry for his safety, but I know he is a capable boy and glad he is in good hands."

Ashe nodded, "I wonder what Penelo would write to Larsa."

"There was one," Basch began. "Shortly before the coronation, she wrote to Larsa about her concern that you were becoming more distant and closed off."

"I think it is safe to say that is not the case anymore," She smiled. "Being away from you—and the others made me see how much I missed you all."

"Then I would say it is a good thing we have found our way back to your side," The Knight replied. Ashe said nothing for a while, as if in deep thought and Basch, growing nervous broke the silence by clearing his throat. "If you do not need anything then, I shall take my leave."

When they had said their goodnights Basch stepped out of the room. It wasn't long until he met with Balthier and Fran who were standing near a large window.

"Good evening, Archadian," Fran nodded.

"So how is our fair queen holding up?" Balthier asked casually.

"The weariness of this seemingly endless list of suitors is beginning to tire her spirit." The Knight replied as he walked up to them.

"We must find a way to remedy that." The Viera spoke looking thoughtful. Basch nodded in agreement.

Balthier simply turned away and buffed his nails on his vest, "You could just marry her. After all, you are the only suitor she has not kicked out."

Basch slightly frowned. "Only because I am here as her deterrent for the others."

"If you say so, but marrying her would put an end to all of this nonsense."

"That is not possible."

"And why not?"

"Because it is not," Basch's answer was stern as was his expression and he left. Balthier only raised an eyebrow and smirked.

* * *

Dusk was slipping into the darker colors of night but despite this the city of Archades glowed brilliantly. It was in a constant bustle as airships came and went, as did the people, and in one of the districts Vaan and Penelo strolled through the lit and crowded streets. As he usually did, the young man walked with his hands tucked behind his head, smiling as he watched his friend ahead of him running from store window to store window. Larsa had given them their own chops enabling them to wander freely and Penelo was all too eager to head out.

"Sorry Vaan," Penelo called to him as she approached. "I hope this isn't boring you."

"I'm alright," Vaan said. It wasn't entirely true—Vaan never was the sort to go out window shopping, but seeing Penelo enjoying herself held back any complaint he had. "But if you're finished, where do you want to go now? We still got time before we head back."

Penelo thought for a moment before her expression lit up. "How about the new recreational district? We haven't been there yet."

"That sound's good, alright then let's go!"

Thanks to the chops given to them by Larsa it was no problem in finding a cab and reaching their destination. When they arrived and disembarked, Vaan and Penelo gaped in awe at the sight before them. Larsa had explained to them once about this new district to be a park of some sort. Neither teenager expected it to be so…amazing, but then again it was Archadia (they were beginning to realize they loved to be over the top). The park was far from normal, as each portion was floating on its own "mini-island". It seemed the architects and designers decided to make their own artificial purvama islands. Vaan lead Penelo up a set of stairs leading to the first "island", and their jaws dropped even further. The landscape was big enough to probably fit hundreds of people, and the platform they were on had everything ranging from grass, trees, to ponds. There were stairs ascending and descending to the next set of platforms, each having their own environment.

"Wow," Penelo breathed. She moved away from Vaan and walked further ahead taking it all in. Vaan followed her, smiling.

"Yeah, amazing huh? Hard to believe this is still within the city." he added as he watched her move under a large tree. She placed her hand on the trunk and was surprised it was real. Vaan smirked; amused at her child-like behavior and he leaned against the rail guard that went all across the platform.

"It makes you feel kind of envious; maybe we should ask Ashe about adding something like this to Rabanastre," Penelo said.

"Yeah that'd give a boost for the town," he snuck up behind her and gave Penelo a light shove before running out to the open area. "Come on let's check it out."

"Hey! Why you!" Penelo ran after him once she regained her balance. Vaan looked over his shoulder and laughed.

"Hah, what's wrong Penelo can't keep up?" With a burst of energy he ran faster, heading towards another tree he leaped up and grabbed on one of the low hanging limbs and swung off it. When he landed Penelo had caught up and playfully shoved him in return. Caught off guard he lost his balance and fell back on his rear.

His friend laughed. "What was that about not keeping up?"

Vaan also laughed, still sitting on the ground. "Cheater!"

"Serves you right for showing off," Penelo chided as she leaned forward with her hands on her hips.

"Maybe I'm just that good," he replied while dusting himself after rising to his feet.

"If you say so," Penelo answered. She threw him a smug look but then it quickly vanished when Vaan approached, and kept approaching. He was barely a hair's breadth away from her, his hand reaching towards her—and then past her, reaching in the branches above them. When he drew back she exhaled sharply through her nose. Penelo didn't realize she was holding her breath. She didn't have time to take it in as Vaan tossed her the piece of fruit he just plucked.

Penelo quickly caught it in mid-air, and looked down to hide her blushing face. "So are you happy with our current job, even though were not doing anything like treasure hunting?"

"Its ok," Vaan replied, moving to stand beside her, his back pressed against the tree."Not as exciting, but we do get to see a lot of new things and be with good people."

"Yeah, and now we're council members of the empire," she paused. "If you think about it we could probably change a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I'm just saying. I mean isn't that what a council is for?" she turned her head and took a bite out of the fruit Vaan had given her.

"True," Vaan reached up and took a piece for his own. "Who would have ever thought a couple of war orphans would be helping to run the Archadian Empire."

"In a way I feel kind of funny about it."

"I know what you mean; it's a pretty heavy load when you start to think about it."

She nodded then smiled. "But we have Larsa to help us, as much as we are here to help him."

He nodded in return. "Right and we're here to help each other too."

"You mean I'm here to keep an eye on you," Penelo poked the side of Vaan's arm while giving him a sly smile.

"I'm not that bad," Vaan chuckled, pulling away. "At least I'm not stealing from the Archadian treasury—although…"

"Oh don't start getting ideas!" she tried to sound stern but it only came out as laughter, then she attempted to elbow him but Vaan avoided it as he leapt away.

They walked along together, ascending another platform and took in the sights of the park and Archadia. Near by a group of people had gathered to hear a lutanist play, filling the air with a lovely sound. Vaan noticed that Penelo began to sway to the music.

"That sounds nice," she said dreamily.

"Yeah," Vaan said. He looked around nervously then rubbed his nose. He spoke again and couldn't help but sound shy and awkward. Uh, do you want to dance?"

Penelo turned, looking rather surprised. "Are you asking me?"

Embarrassed by her reaction, Vaan tried to coolly shrug it off. "If you want to, I'm not any better since you tried to teach me though."

"We can try anyway." She smiled. Vaan interlocked his fingers with her own, taking a moment to realize how small her hands were compared to his. While he was distracted Penelo took his other hand and placed it on her hip. He felt his face redden from that and the heat went up his neck and ears as they drew closer to dance. The outcome wasn't as bad as he pictured it in his mind, at first he let Penelo lead as he made sure he avoided stepping on her feet. Eventually he fell into perfect step with her movements and soon relaxed and enjoyed dancing to the tune of the Lute.

"There you go!" Penelo praised.

Vaan smiled wide, "Ok this isn't to bad. Though I'm still not sure what it is about dancing you like so much."

"I don't know, I just like it."

Vaan paused abruptly as a thought occurred to him. "If you like it I suppose I should get better at it."

Penelo looked at him with a start, and then her expression softened. "Vaan, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said."

"Didn't think I had it in me, did you?" He grinned.

Penelo only giggled in reply, smiling at one another as they gently swayed to the music in the back. Vaan felt his smile widen the longer he stared at her, taking in all the details of her face (and wondered why he hadn't noticed before). Penelo was beautiful—that was all he could think of. From her fair skin, to her eyes and how she threw him a coy glance under her thick lashes, and the way her hair cradled her face, fluttering delicately like feather down. He swallowed hard, finding that being so close to her literally took his breath away. Whether he noticed or not, Penelo seemed to grow apprehensive as well.

Then without a word they slowly drew closer, with awkward pauses till their lips pressed up against each other's. Vaan felt his heart skip a beat but soon forgot about it when he realized how warm and sweet Penelo's lips were. The kiss was lingering, and Vaan's knees began to tremble.

It was in that instant that caused Vaan to jerk away. Penelo had done the same thing as if coming to the same conclusion. She stared at him, with her face aflame and jaw hung open, mirroring his own. Vaan just kissed his own best friend. Was that allowed? Looking at Penelo he began to wonder if she was making that face because she was appalled by his actions, but she didn't speak. He couldn't speak either, his head was still in a buzz and his mouth felt numb. Like a shy little boy he rubbed the side of his arm and looked away sheepishly.

"We should get back," he blurted out the words.

Penelo tugged at one of her pigtails nervously. They both looked liked little children, and they refused to look each other in the eye. "R-right," was all she could say.

Vaan turned on his heel and headed out of the park area, and though he knew Penelo followed behind him, he was sore afraid to look back at her.

* * *

It was another morning in Rabanastre, but it was finally quiet as the last of the suitors were sent away (much to their disappointment). Ashe reveled in the peace if only for a moment as she spent her morning enjoying her breakfast in the council room. Sitting nearby was Fran who read aloud to her a special invitation that had arrived the same morning.

"A hunt with Clan Centurio?" Ashe repeated.

Fran nodded. "Montblanc requested it. Tis a gathering at the Ozmone Plains, with the Queen as his honored guest should you attend."

"It sounds like a very good opportunity for rest and relaxation." Balthier spoke. He sat at the farthest end of the table, leaned back against his chair with his feet propped up on the table's end, "If you are looking for such things, of course."

The Queen looked thoughtful. "I suppose I could take on his request."

"We should prepare then, twill be a three day outing." Fran stated. Ashe simply nodded

Sitting on the other side of Ashe was the Knight, and he nodded his approval. "I believe this is expertly timed seeing that you are freed from your visitors for the time being."

She smiled at him. "So let us make the most of it. You did suggest I use live targets in my practice, I think this will be perfect."

It seemed like that moment of happiness and excitement vanished as soon as the tower bells began to ring, filling every corner of the palace and Rabanastre with their loud, silvery tone. The Queen closed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I suppose we spoke too soon," Balthier said in his casual tone. That particular moment seemed to make Ashe's mood worsen and she shot him a glare. He said nothing in response and he, Basch, and Fran followed as the Queen left the room.

_:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:_

Ashe headed down the hallways that lead to the courtyard and as the sound of the bells continued to ring the loud noise of engines joined in the din. The Queen furrowed her brows and quickened her step; if the airship landed she really wanted to get this meeting over and done with. When the group stepped out of the palace and onto the courtyard grounds they were surprised. What they saw was a black airship, perhaps half the size of the Archadian airships such as the Ifrit, yet it was still as menacing.

"I don't remember that banner," Ashe spoke as she descended the staircase.

"It's a pirate ship," Fran stated.

Ashe paused, taking a moment to look at the ship thoroughly. "What in the world?" she continued on till she reached the bottom. Behind her Balthier threw Fran a worried glance, and her own calm gaze told him they both knew who it was that came.

"What do they want here?" Basch asked, narrowing his eyes.

"What all pirates want," Balthier spoke. "A chance for fortune."

They watched as the main hangar doors of the ship lowered and a group of pirates stepped down the ramp. They consisted of a manner of shapes and sizes and they all moved aside for the last figures to emerge from the ship. A tall, dark looking man stepped down and following him was a slender, red-haired woman. The others gave way to these two as they were the only ones who approached Ashe and her group. The man gave a small bow and the woman behind him followed suit.

"Your Majesty," the dark haired man spoke. "It is nice to meet you finally. I am Xander Rador, the Pirate Lord of Balfonheim."

"I have heard that Balfonheim was under new management," Ashe spoke carefully, looking him over. Xander flashed a feral grin and the Queen felt her courage escape her.

"It took some convincing, but the people of Balfonheim decided that it was in their best interest for me to be in charge," He replied laconically.

She arched an eyebrow. "I see, and what is your business in Dalmasca?"

"My business is with you Queen Ashe."

Ashe was not in the mood to discuss with any more suitors so she decided to turn this one away quickly. "I am currently unavailable to discuss this matter," she replied pointedly. "I will be leaving with Clan Centurio on an excursion."

"I understand My Lady and I apologize for the intrusion," he answered smoothly. "However, I do ask you allow me a few short moments of your time to present you with my offer, and then I shall take my leave of Dalmasca and await a more proper time to discuss your answer." Again he flashed that grin. "I myself have a city to run, not as impressive as a country of course, but I can't be away too long."

She said nothing for a moment. His reply was unexpected and caught her off guard. This pirate wasn't like the other suitors—he seemed rather patient yet persistent at the same time, cornering her to reply to his suggestion. She had no other choice since he was being surprisingly polite and Her Majesty didn't want to seem _too_ cold-hearted.

"Very well," she replied tersely.

His smirk never left and then he glanced back to the woman standing behind him. "Wait with the others Famke, this will only take a moment."

Ashe saw the woman nod and then she casted the Queen a serious and calm stare. The Queen did nothing and turned, leaving with the Pirate Lord following.

_:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:_

The Queen and the Pirate Lord sat in a small area on a veranda which overlooked one of the palace's many impressive gardens. She sat on a cushioned chaise lounge while Xander sat across from her leaning back in his chair with one arm thrown over it casually. The others kept out of sight but close enough to hear the conversation. Basch, naturally worried for her safety, attempted to follow Ashe regardless but Eurek had stopped him, advising the Knight to leave it be. The scholar agreed he may be a protector, but he was also posing as a suitor and his presence might agitate the situation more than it needs to be. Reluctantly, Basch remained out of sight.

Ashe's mind was in a buzz, working out a way to deal with this pirate-suitor. The only pirates she knew were Balthier and Fran and they were completely different than Xander. However there were a few qualities she noticed Xander shared with Balthier, and she didn't like that. It was easier when her suitors were whiney, self-centered, and easy to trick, but this man didn't look like he would fall for anything. It seemed like Ashe would have to do this the old fashioned way and talk to him.

At first glance she concluded he was an average looking pirate, but now that she was sitting across from him she took the time to observe. Xander had jet black hair that was tied in the back in a long braid, and he also had a cropped beard. Ashe surmised he must be a Rozarrian due to his tan-colored skin but his eyes were a striking blue and his accent was not as heavy. She could not compare them now but she also guessed he was about the same height as Basch, but the pirate definitely had a more muscular build.

"So, Lord Xander," the Queen began, speaking with her regal tone. "What is your proposal? And mind you," she looked at him archly. "I've heard enough to last me a lifetime, so let us hope you can impress me."

Undaunted, Xander replied. "My Lady I know that by law you must take a husband to rule as king over your nation, and if you would select me for this honor I promise you that I will give you something that no other suitor will offer."

"And what is that Lord Xander?"

"I will give you Dalmasca."

Alright, perhaps she was not impressed but she certainly was surprised. She didn't say anything, not trusting herself to reply yet and Xander continued on.

"I have no need for a nation to rule, as you know I already have my hands full with a town full of pirates. If I were to be your husband I would leave this land all to you, it would in affect remain in your rule and yours alone," He sat up and brushed his braid over his shoulder. "I would not even step foot on Dalmascan soil without your permission. If you agree we can go on as if this law did not exist at all."

"Then what kind of marriage would that be?" she blinked.

"Think of it less like a marriage and more of a business arrangement."

Ashe narrowed her eyes at him. "And what would you gain by this proposed arrangement?

He flashed that feral grin once more. "I only ask for a small favor in return for my role in silencing this law and leaving you your nation. I wish to build a town by the Nebra River in the Dalmasca Estersands—it would be a small port which once built would be a sister to Balfonheim."

Now Ashe was surprised and impressed, as much as she hated to admit. This pirate was definitely a shrewd business man. As clever as it sounded, she was not going to give in. "I will need to think on this," she replied indifferently.

"Of course my lady," he nodded then stood up. "I will take my leave now and when you have thought more on it I shall return, with your blessing of course."

Ashe only nodded and rose from her seat, watching him leave. However he stopped and turned back, though his gaze seemed to be focused on another part of the area and Ashe realized it was where the others hid themselves to listen and keep out of the way.

"I do hope that my proposal is taken as seriously as the others you received. If you accept I won't judge your personal indiscretions_. _It is your own business after all," Xander stated. Ashe heard strangling and sputtering noises where Basch was hidden followed by shushing noises from Eurek. The Pirate seemed satisfied by this and grinned looking to Ashe now. "Just something to keep in mind, Your Highness."

The Queen said nothing, and watched as Xander left. Once he was gone, Basch marched out from around the corner where he hid, his hand was clutched on the hilt of his sword, and clinging desperately on to his arm was Eurek.

Ashe let out a sigh before smiling at the sight. Behind the Knight and the scholar, Balthier and Fran stepped out. She looked at them helplessly. "That was not how I hoped to begin my day."

"Let us be fortunate it is over for now," Basch said.

"Indeed, though it seems to bring out the chivalrous side of you, not that it is difficult to do," Balthier smiled. Basch realized the rashness of his actions and finally noticed Eurek was still on his arm and he quickly helped him up to his feet, bowing apologetically.

"We best keep our eyes and ears open for this one," Fran stated.

Ashe nodded. "Yes, I fear he is not like the other suitors..." for a brief moment she began to worry, but Ashe remembered the invitation Fran spoke of earlier and felt it was best to focus on that. "Well, never mind," she waved it off and then looked at the Viera curiously. "Tell me more about Montblanc's invitation."


	9. Chapter 9

wow it has been a long time since the last update. I apologize to anyone who had been reading it. A lot of things have come up, you know how that goes, but decided to post a new chapter up and can only hope people will still read it and find it interesting. Thanks to those who do drop by to read or review. Also have a great and safe Memorial Day weekend!

No theme song(s) for this chapter, sorry but enjoy the chapter anyway.

* * *

_"Montblanc's Invitation allowed Lady Ashe a small Respite from troublesome suitors. Yet at the same time it did not help with the Feeling weighing heavily in Her heart regarding Basch fon Ronsenburg. _

_Things in Archades were no different. Vaan and Penelo refused to come to terms with the Act which took place in the City. Vaan kept himself busy with errands while Penelo sought the company of the young Emperor Larsa._

_Even though Larsa adored Penelo as an older sib, this caused much Strife and Confusion for Vaan. Erstwhile, the forthcoming Events with the Pirate Lord Xander would soon push Her Majesty to Her Breaking Point. _

_- Marquis Halim Ondore IV_

_"The Crown and The Shield"_

The room of the Senate where the councilmen would meet and discuss matters was very bright. The dark and gloomy chambers were awash in the gold light of the mid morning sun and it made the atmosphere cheerier even though some of the members themselves were not. The walls of the room were draped in red tapestries bearing the coat of arms of the Solidor House, while the floor was made of marble with a red carpet leading from the main doors to the grand table where the members sat.

Sitting in his father's chair was Larsa, and sitting two chairs to his left was Vaan, and sitting directly to his right was Penelo. They both dressed in their finest wardrobe during these meetings. The other members did as well. Apparently the tradition of wearing the white cloaks of the previous Senate council was done with. An hour had already gone by since the meeting began and Vaan was fighting the urge to yawn. He didn't like waking up so early for these things, and despite having a hearty breakfast, he did not feel energized. The young man did his best to sit upright while his mind wandered, half listening to the men talking.

"We have spent much of the treasury's gil to fix what Vayne had done a year ago. Draklor Laboratory has been completely sealed off though it is unsure how many experiments we have been able to destroy…" one man spoke. He wore a dark red outfit with a brocade pattern trimmed with silver. His face was pale and his hair was iron grey, and he had broad shoulders. "I think it would be best to focus on the city herself instead of the military."

"That's insane, Darik!" another member cried from across the table. He was in his forties but his eyes were sunken in with dark circles. His grey eyes were lit with anger at Darik but slowly sat down at the young Emperor's request. Calmly he continued. "Without the military at its highest we leave Archadia in the open to her enemies."

"What enemies, Seras?" Darik replied, and as emphasis he glanced around feigning a look of total innocence. That earned a few chuckles from the other members and Seras fumed. Another member of the council raised their hand before speaking.

"With all due respect, Seras—Darik has a valid point," spoke the frail looking man. He had white wispy hair but his eyes were full of life. "Archadia is at peace with Dalmasca _and _Rozarria. Our military forces are not completely diminished as you may want us to believe, however the people of Archades need help."

"I agree," nodded Darik. "Something must be done about the Sochen Cave Palace. For months now we have had growing number of reports of all manner of beasts making their way into Lower Archades."

"Then we have men seal off the lower area." Seras added in seemingly annoyed by the topic.

Vaan's wandering mind snapped back to attention when he heard Penelo speak. "What about the people there?"

"Pardon?"

"There are people who live in Lower Archades, if you seal them off then they'll be defenseless against the monsters." He didn't want her to catch him, but Vaan admired the fire his friend had. Penelo was not afraid to speak out to these men.

Seras sneered. "I'd say that's their misfortune for choosing to live in such gutters."

Those words struck a chord within Vaan and before he knew it he nearly jumped out of his chair. "Hey! They're not some kind of animals to be kept underfoot; they're people just like you and me."

"Boy, you had best learn to hold your tongue in matters you know little about."

"I think Penelo and I know a lot more about living in lower streets then you do." Vaan and Seras glared at each other for a moment. Penelo watched her friend, beaming with pride and adoration for him. Larsa calmly stood up from his chair looking quite regal for one so young.

"That is enough," he spoke, causing the other two to break their gaze. "Vaan has a point; they are the people of Archades, not lambs left to be slaughtered."

"Then what does our Emperor suggest be done before the foul creatures of the pit infest the rest of Archades?"

"The council will have a vote whether or not we will take immediate action for Lower Archades. You may place in a vote for the issue concerning our military but that may not be necessary." Larsa added the last bit in an offhanded manner. Seras was already grating on his nerves.

Seras answered between clenched teeth, "By your word, Emperor…"

"If that is all, then with lord Larsa's permission, we shall adjourn this meeting." Spoke Darik.

With Larsa's permission the men of the council left the large room. Vaan and Penelo stood up and walked with the young Emperor towards the entrance. When most of the men left Penelo shuddered and heaved a huge sigh.

"I felt so nervous!" she smiled nervously but almost jumped when a hand was placed down on her shoulder. Her and the others looked back to see it was Darik. He smiled gently at them.

"Don't be, many of us here are also new to this, and like in most politics they try to assert their dominance over other members," he explained. "It was exactly what Seras tried to do to you both, but you stood firm."

"So that's what made him act like a big jerk," Vaan said. "Or maybe that's what he's really like."

The older man chuckled. "I'm afraid so—though most of them are loyal to Larsa. One just needs to get past the hard exterior; they only act as such in front of the less inexperienced to test where their loyalties lie, with the empire or to their own profits."

"What about this vote to help Lower Archades?" Penelo asked looking worried. "Would anyone else want to vote for it?"

"You'd be surprised how many are in your favor," he smiled. "Having two young faces with the knowledge of our lower sections can give us better insight on what needs to be done. Seras' plight to rebuild our military is ignored due to the strain Dr. Cid and Vayne put on the treasury, not to mention the soldiers' moral."

"See, Penelo?" Vaan added. "With you standing up against this Seras guy, the others will too."

Penelo blushed and turned her gaze away from Vaan to Larsa. "When is this vote?"

"We will have another meeting two days from now. It is a little tedious but the Senate feels this is the fairest way to make decisions among the council," Larsa answered.

"You know," Vaan began. "When we lived on the streets in Rabanstre I hated the empire. I never imagined there were good people here."

"A nation is usually judged by the actions they take and by the persons ruling it. Regardless of who made the decisions, prejudices perceived by other nations will fall on the people as well." Darik said seriously.

"My brother has neglected the people while walking the path for power," Larsa sighed sadly. "I misjudged him so now I intend to set things to rights."

Penelo nodded gently. "You said the men of your family put things of the people before themselves."

"And I will live by it," he looked at Vaan and Penelo. "I thank the both of you for helping me with that."

"I hope these two have given you little reason to doubt yourself, your Grace," Darik said. Larsa smiled in return and then the elderly man bowed to them all. "I will see you in the next meeting," he said again before leaving.

"Well then, now that we are free, let us return to have lunch." The Emperor suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." The blond-haired girl nodded.

"Uh, yeah," Vaan hesitated, suddenly feeling very awkward and remembering the kiss with Penelo. "I'll catch up with you later I have…some things to do first."

Of course it was a lie, and both his friends suspected. Larsa slightly narrowed his eyes as Penelo turned to look away from Vaan, her cheeks turning rosy pink. "As you wish, Vaan. Let us go then, Penelo," he walked on.

Penelo slowly followed while Vaan went another way. He didn't notice but she glanced back, her expression filled with regret that she didn't speak up.

* * *

A feeling of nostalgia flooded the Queen of Dalmasca as they traversed the vast, lush land of Ozmone Plains. She and her friends accepted the invite given to her by Montblanc and the next day they traveled with a small group of clan hunters through Giza and through Ozmone. The pace had been a leisurely one—the day was warm and the breeze balmy and the spirits the traveling band were high. A group of hunters were further ahead scouting for trouble while the rest followed on foot or rode on chocobos.

Ashe sat atop a chocobo and riding beside her on another was the moogle known as Montblanc. The sight of a moogle riding a chocobo was a silly image, but Ashe made a point never to snicker or laugh about it, especially in his presence.

"Kupo! It's so nice you took us up on our offer Lady Ashe," Montblanc beamed.

The Queen shook her head, smiling. "It is I who should be thanking you, Montblanc. However my only regret is that Vaan and Penelo are not here, seeing as they became members before we did."

"Of course, you told me they went to Archadia," he nodded. "How fascinating, kupo!"

From behind, Basch spoke. "What more can you tell about this mark you have selected for us, my friend?"

"Ah, the bill came from Jahara. The Geomancer Yugelu, if I'm not mistaken," the moogle stated. "He said we would need a group of people for this hunt, kupo. Many of the members have been feeling quite restless and as you can see there was no shortage of volunteers!"

"A mark from Jahara and with this many people," Balthier mused. "Well then I suppose we shouldn't expect the spoils to be grand."

"Never mind," Fran chided him, her face calm as ever. "We took this invitation for the Queen's benefit, not yours."

"Concerned with nothing else except material gain, Balthier?" Basch spoke, cracking a small smile.

"You may stick to your life choices, and I will stick to my own, thank you," the Sky Pirate inclined his head and rode on. Ashe smiled, listening to their banter and watching them. It was not just Ozmone that brought back memories but also Basch. This time he wore his red Bhujerban jacket and outfit. Apparently he never got rid of it even though their quest was over. Ashe didn't mind, she liked seeing him wear it. She felt the whole excursion would have been perfect if only Vaan and Penelo were with them.

When they arrived to the trail that led to Jahara, Montblanc reined in his chocobo and motioned the others to stand by. "Wait here, kupo," he ordered to his clan members before heading off to the village on his own.

A few moments passed before the moogle returned. The bangaa, Monid stepped up to their clan leader and looked expectant.

"So what did they tell you, Montblanc?" he inquired.

"Yugelu explained why he wanted a group of people, this mark needs to be caught alive, kupo," the moogle explained.

"Is he mad? What manner of beast would he want to capture alive?" Monid gaped.

"It's not what you think, friend. This creature is small, but very valuable indeed, kupo. We are looking for a Carbuncle."

There were several gasps and murmurings in the group, even Balthier and Fran exchanged a surprised glance. Ashe came forward, looking serious and determined.

"What is it you would like us to do, Montblanc?"

"That's the spirit I like, kupo!" the clan leader smiled. "Alright, let us make the preparations before we begin."

_:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:  
_

It was already late in the afternoon and there was no sign of the mark they were supposed to catch. Montblanc had some members set up hidden traps around certain areas of the Plains that Yugelu mentioned the Carbuncle frequented. Then they all split up into smaller groups of three and four. Ashe stayed with her companions naturally and they waited quietly, hidden behind an outcropping of rocks keeping out of sight from the occasional Wu that would lumber by.

"Do you hear anything, Fran?" Ashe whispered to the Viera. They watched as her ears slightly twitched, obviously taking in all the sounds. Fran shook her head.

"There are more Wu approaching, and in the distance a herd of Mesmenir are galloping by."

Ashe sighed and Balthier pursed his lips together. "With all these fiends making such a fuss chances are they will spring the traps on accident or scare off our quarry."

"Do you think we should dispose of the creatures in this area?" Basch suggested. Ashe shook her head this time.

"No, we were told we have to leave things untouched."

"Aye," Fran agreed. "These little creatures are sensitive to areas that have had recent bloodshed. If we fought they would avoid the area altogether."

They waited another hour but to them felt like an eternity as the Wu Fran heard approached, picking about for food and scuffling with one another. They never sensed the group, only pausing once in a while when hearing the quiet warbles of their chocobos. Finally however, their luck changed as Fran's ears twitched and she alerted the others.

"There," Fran pointed down at the winding path. "Ozmone Hares are approaching and something is following them. It does not sound like a hare."

"You think it's the Carbuncle?" Ashe asked.

"We'll know when it comes into view," said Balthier.

It wasn't long before the little hares came into view, following the winding path and heading into a small enclave to feed on the shrubs growing there. Right behind them another creature followed. It appeared to look like a small fox; it had long ears and a long, silky tail. The little animal's coat was a bright green-blue color that seemed to glow in the sunlight.

Ashe mounted her chocobo, getting ready. "That's the Carbuncle."

"Quite impressive for a little thing." The Pirate mused.

"Aye," Basch said as he got onto his mount. "Let us hope we can catch it with little trouble."

"The Wu are gone so we don't have to worry about a fight," Ashe said. She held the reins of her chocobo in one hand and in the other she held a long pole where at the end was a net. Montblanc distributed a few nets incase the traps did not work so well. Fran also held one of her own.

"So what is the plan, your Majesty?" Balthier smirked. "Certainly the game Choco-Polo hasn't crossed your mind," He ducked suddenly. The end of the net from Ashe's pole barely brushed him as she swiped at him.

"Just for that, you and Basch will lead the charge," she commanded in a regal tone. "Herd the Carbuncle towards one of the traps. If it wanders too far then Fran and I will catch him with these nets."

"Understood, your Majesty," Basch answered. Ashe's frame drooped slightly. She was hoping he would drop the formalities while they were out here. She shook it off and thumped the sides of her mount and left their hiding spot. Fran followed and they prepared for when Basch and Balthier would spring out and chase the Carbuncle.

_:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:  
_

Ashe's plan was sound but none of them expected the Carbuncle to be so swift. Balthier had been the first to engage the little animal, and as expected it fled, nearly flying down the winding path. Basch intercepted to ensure it veered off into the direction of one of the hidden traps. In a sudden turn of events the Carbuncle leapt and promptly landed in Balthier's lap. His sudden cry of surprise caused his chocobo to panic and when it balked, the Carbuncle flew out of Balthier's lap, and Balthier flew out of his saddle—head first into one of the hidden traps.

Basch didn't say anything as he dismounted and helped his comrade to take off the harmless, wooden contraption latched over his head. Ashe's laughter was enough to convey the situation as it echoed through the small valley.

Fran called out to the distracted Queen as the Carbuncle bounded in their direction. Both women, with their nets ready split up and the little creature turned, heading into Ashe's direction. She urged her mount into a run and leaning sideways in her saddle she made a swipe with her net neatly snatching the Carbuncle into it.

"Aha!" she smiled triumphantly. Unfortunately it was too late for her to notice the shout from Basch about the low cropping of rocks ahead. Her chocobo made a jump over them, and in her position she lost her footing in the saddle and tumbled on the ground. Her pole snapped in half and the Carbuncle managed to wrest free from the net.

Basch ran up to help the Queen while Fran rode on to keep their mark in the vicinity. Balthier was finally free of the contraption from his head and followed after his Viera companion.

"My Lady, you are unharmed?" Basch asked, his face mirroring his concern. Ashe nodded, wincing slightly as he helped her up. There was no permanent damage but the fall did hurt.

"I am, thank you Basch," she looked to the side and saw her broken net. "Oh well."

"We better offer assistance to our friends before that thing gets away."

"Of course," Ashe smiled, and the both went to their mounts.

The group redoubled their efforts and kept on the Carbuncle's trail as it winded, zig-zagged, and ran circles around them. With Fran holding their last net, Ashe worked with Balthier and Basch in herding the fox-like animal towards her. It took about five tries till sheer luck aided them in their final attempt. Basch, taking note from Ashe's technique leaned sideways into his saddle, with his hand outstretched. Too close for comfort the Carbuncle screeched and bolted but too busy fleeing from the Knight, he nearly ran into Fran's net. Again he veered off, and still in a panic he landed in one of the hidden traps—another wooden contraption hidden in the ground snatched it up and closed over it. The little Carbuncle screeched again and the four companions heaved a sigh.

Basch picked up the wooden trap with their prize inside of it. "Montblanc and the others will surely be pleased."

"Truly," Ashe nodded. When Balthier dismounted she couldn't help but notice his condition. His normally well groomed hair was sticking in various directions and his face was splotched with dirt from his fall. Balthier saw the Queen smiling and he frowned. "You look a little worse for wear, Pirate," she laughed.

"Perhaps, but I did manage to catch that oh-so-graceful dive from your saddle, Majesty."

"I am not the one who looks as if a Behemoth mauled me," the Queen replied smugly.

Fran and Basch looked over the pirate and Balthier's expression hardened when the Knight was obviously holding in a snicker. Fran's face was calm, but he could already tell what his partner was thinking.

"Not. One. Word." Balthier stated, and with as much dignity he could muster while looking the way he did, he mounted his chocobo and left.

Ashe broke out into laughter again and the sound was like a silvery cascade.

* * *

"I thank you Montblanc," Yugelu's voice was deep and sounded hollow behind his mask.

Accompanying the moogle this time were Ashe and her companions. They watched as the moogle handed the garif the cage containing the Carbuncle. It was quite a sight to see the diminutive Montblanc exchanging greetings with the towering Yugelu. The garif opened the cage and the little Carbuncle jumped out and curled around his neck, nuzzling against him lovingly before nestling in his antlers.

"It is the Lady Ashe and her companions you should thank, they caught him, kupo!"

Yugelu turned his masked face towards them and bowed his head. "It is good to see you again, my friends. Once more you have helped us in our time of need."

"The pleasure is all ours," Ashe replied formally. Behind her Fran slightly elbowed Balthier before he could make a snide remark about her comment. "If you don't mind me asking, what is this Carbuncle for?"

"He is a gift for my son," Yugelu explained. "He is finally settling down, and as war-chief this is a momentous occasion. I thought this Carbuncle would be the perfect gift to give to his future mate. The jewel atop its head is ideal to make special remedies; I know she will appreciate that."

Fran tilted her head, curious. "Normally it is the Viera who use the jewel to make remedies. I did not know the Garif did this as well."

"His future bride is not a garif," Yugelu smiled behind his mask. He gently petted the Carbuncle. "These creatures are rare and considered a blessing because of the jewel they have. I know he will be taken care of and in turn he will give them valuable medicines."

"All is well that ends well, kupo!" Montblanc nodded. "It was quite the romp indeed."

"Then stay, friend, and rest. Tomorrow you will have your reward for your endeavors."

"My thanks, Yugelu, but we do not want to crowd in your fine village. My group will set up camp outside the village."

"Very well," the garif looked toward the others again. "It was wonderful to see you again, I know you have a kingdom to oversee but please do not become a stranger to us. Supinelu talks of you all quite often."

"I am glad to hear that," Ashe replied. "And you are all close to my heart as well, my friend."

They all said their goodbyes to the Geomancer and followed Montblanc out of Jahara to meet with the rest of the clan.

_:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:  
_

Night fell over Ozmone Plains and the myriad of stars appeared in the blue-black sky like jewels hung on a velvet tapestry. Down below there was a large bon fire and surrounding it was the members of Clan Centurio. Tents were set up, and several members took turns to stand watch in the outskirts of their camp for fiends. The rest of the group sang, dance, and shared stories of past marks. At one end, Ashe sat on a fallen tree trunk, clapping lightheartedly to the beat of the song the members sang. Fran stood a bit aways surveying the scene while Basch volunteered to be on watch and Balthier had gone off to bathe and change.

Montblanc sat among his group; many of them formed a half circle around him listening to one of his stories. "And there we were, cornered with no place to go, kupo! This monster had a hide white as the moon, teeth razor sharp and his form was larger than the Ifrit!"

The Viera didn't even turn her head as Balthier approached her from behind. His hair was damp and he wore a fresh set of clothing. "That Montblanc is quite something," she mused.

"Yes," Balthier watched the scene. "One would not expect such abilities from him, of course one should never underestimate a moogle." He caught Fran glancing from one place to another and following her line of sight she saw Ashe sitting alone, and Basch at the far end of the camp. "What are you thinking, Fran?" he asked

"Why do you suspect I'm thinking of something?" she asked with a perfectly straight face.

"Because I know those eyes," he stated. "When you observe things like that I know you are getting ideas in your head."

"Is it really any of your concern?"

"Not really, but I have no other concerns at the moment."

"I am just thinking about when we must return to Rabanastre," she mused quietly. "The sky pirate will be returning then. I only wonder if these few nights will do anything for the Queen and Basch."

"Doubtful," Balthier shrugged. "Afterall they are stubborn enough when left alone, I cannot see them letting their guards down in a group even of trusted friends." They stood together in silence for sometime until Balthier stifled a yawn. "I think I will turn in now," he said running a hand through his damp hair. "If those ears of yours catch anything feel free to share with me."

Fran only nodded and Balthier left to where they pitched their tent. She continued watching things and noticed where Ashe was sitting the Queen was surrounded by several members.

"Will her highness do me the honor of having this dance?" A Seeq asked politely.

Another shoved next to the Seeq. "No, please dance with me!"

"Me next?" a moogle asked. It was then Montblanc stepped in and everyone made way for their clan leader.

"Easy boys, she has trouble with suitors already. Kupo, let's show her how gentlemen behave in Clan Centurio."

The Queen of Dalmasca laughed lightly and stood up, bowing to them all. "The honor is mine," she was taken by surprise when Montblanc came up for the first dance. The moogle used his small wings and flew up to her level. Politely he offered his small hand and Ashe took it and he led her in a dance around the fire.

Basch overheard the cheers and the beat of the song picking up in tempo. When he looked back he saw Ashe dancing around the fire. For a moment he thought it was only her till he noticed her small dance partner. He smiled at the sight but then was brought to attention when another scout tapped him on his shoulder. "It is my turn to stand watch."

"Thank you," The Knight nodded. Once he switched places Basch moved in closer to the camp to watch what was gong on. After Ashe and Montblanc circled around the fire one more time she switched dancing partners and now danced with a Bangaa. The more Basch saw the Queen smile, the more he found himself doing the same.

"You should dance with her," spoke Fran who was suddenly standing beside him.

He gave no inclination that he was surprised and replied calmly. "I think she has more then enough partners."

"One more will not hurt." They continued watching and Ashe danced with another moogle, then a Seeq. Fran noticed Basch appeared to be thinking on her words. He moved forward slightly but then hesitated and Ashe and her dancing partner passed by. On the other side of the fire Montblanc happily clapped to the tune and paused briefly when seeing Fran and Basch. He smiled to himself and when Ashe came around again he politely cut in and danced with her one more time. Fran watched carefully as the Queen and moogle circled the fire once and then he stopped near by Basch. Ashe looked at him and playfully made an extravagant bow, inviting him.

Again he hesitated but only at first, then the Knight moved his hand forward and took Ashe's. Soon they were both together and moving along around the fire. Montblanc nodded to himself and stood beside the tall Viera.

"Very clever Montblanc," Fran complimented him.

"I thought so," he replied modestly, but then he winked. "Your ears are not the only keen ones in this camp, kupo."

Ashe was nervous of their proximity but it didn't take long for her to relax in Basch's arms. "I've never danced like this before," she said. "It is quite enjoyable."

"Aye, this is what dancing was meant to be," encouraged by her words he moved with more vigor in his step. Ashe's smile widened and followed.

"It is good to see you enjoying yourself your Highness," he smiled gently at her.

Softly, Ashe replied. "It is nice to see you smile too, Basch."

Without thinking the words just came. "I seem to have more to smile about when I am in your presence."

"The feeling is mutual..." The silence fell between them again. Ashe paid little mind to anything else wondering if this was real. She did not feel uncomfortable this time, only happiness that she was dancing with her Knight.

"Come now, friend don't hog the dance," Monid said as he tapped Basch on the shoulder, ready to cut in. Basch reluctantly pulled away from Ashe and nodded apologetically to the bangaa.

"My apologies," he said. His eyes never left Ashe even when she went around the fire with a new dance partner. He stepped back a few paces and quietly watched. Ashe, though moving in step with the bangaa, kept turning her head to look back at Basch as she passed.

* * *

The next day in Archadia was like any other. However, this time Larsa spent his morning away from his normal routine. Instead he was out in the Tchita Uplands, riding chocobos with Vaan and Penelo. He didn't tell his friends but he suspected there was something wrong between them. For the past day or so, Vaan and Penelo were taking great care to avoid one another and if they were in the same room then their conversations were quick. He was beginning to wonder if they had a falling out, but even the usual argument consisted of Penelo correcting Vaan, now they appeared almost terrified of each other. Most of the time Penelo sought his company and though Larsa did not mind spending time with either of his friends, it felt that every time she accompanied Vaan then the young sky pirate would decline and go his own way. Larsa also caught several glares in his direction from Vaan before he left. He did not want a rift to be driven between all of them so he knew those two had to patch things up between them—whatever it was.

The young Emperor topped a rise and took in a grand view of the vast plains of Tchita. Behind him he could hear the others catching up. Vaan rode up to his left and Penelo came up on his right; once again they didn't make any eye contact with each other. Larsa repressed the urge to sigh. He purposely left them behind in order to get them to talk but no such luck.

"It's such a beautiful sight," Penelo breathed in. Larsa did not answer, hoping Vaan would speak but he didn't. Penelo didn't seem to notice or mind and continued. "There haven't been a lot of fiend sightings here—did they all go down into the Sochen Cave Palace?

"It's possible," Larsa replied this time. "There is a higher mist concentration down there and it explains the need to close down Lower Archades."

"I'm glad we don't have to travel through there now," Vaan joined in. "And tomorrow we'll have the voting so something can be done about the problem in Lower Archades."

"Will you be doing anything like sending soldiers to exterminate some of the monsters?" the young girl asked.

"That depends on the level of difficulty. I would not want to send soldiers on a fool's errand."

"We could always clear it out ourselves," Vaan said. This time he glanced over looking at Larsa and Penelo.

Surprisingly, Penelo answered back. "By ourselves?"

"The fiends inside are pretty tough," Larsa joined in. "I'd feel better if Basch was here at least."

Vaan tucked his hands behind his head. Larsa seemed relieved of that gesture. "Yeah you have a point."

Feeling more confident this time Larsa gently thumped the sides of his chocobo and moved on, purposely leaving Vaan and Penelo behind. He heard them following, but the pace was slower this time. In a nonchalant manner he looked back and called to them.

"These ruins look safe enough, there are no Marlboros," he continued on before either of them decided to object.

Penelo raised one eyebrow but then her thoughts focused on the young man riding next to her. Vaan didn't say anything to her and they rode in silence but he snuck glances at her when he felt that she wasn't looking. Ever since their kiss at the recreational district, it was all Vaan had on his mind. Before it happened, all he could think about was pirating and being his own free man. Penelo was his trusty partner but he never looked at her the way he did now. Vaan couldn't imagine living any life without her, but did she feel the same way? The silence that fell between them after they broke the kiss made him afraid—thoughts of her rejecting the idea of their friendship deepening flooded his mind. And since then he could not find the courage to look in her eyes because he was afraid he would find that truth in them.

Penelo reined in her chocobo when they reached the ruins Larsa was already exploring. Once Larsa was out of earshot, Penelo looked at Vaan surprising him.

"Vaan..." her tone was calm and serious, and her expression gave no hint of what she felt at the moment.

"Yeah?" he answered nervously.

She paused for a long moment before finally asking. "Are you mad at me?"

"What?" Vaan blinked and shook his head. "No, I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you. You should know that, Penelo."

"Yeah but you keep looking away and acting funny."

"Ohh well, uhh you've been doing the same thing," Vaan replied lamely.

"Because you've been doing it," Penelo's simple statement filled Vaan with shame and relief all at once.

"I'm sorry," Vaan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He was quiet for a long time, mustering up the courage to bring up the main reason he had been avoiding her. "Penelo, about...what happened earlier in the recreation district...I'm....I'm sorry."

"Why?" his friend blinked and looked at him.

Vaan looked unsure and answered slowly. "Shouldn't I be?"

"I'm not," she said softly. "Is that why you were avoiding me?"

""Well, yeah." Vaan appeared to be shy now as he rubbed his arm nervously like he did before when they were at the district. "I thought you'd be mad at me, actually."

"I did kiss you back," she replied with a small, wry smile. Vaan saw her expression and felt his face redden and he laughed a little.

"Yeah, you did, didn't you?"

Her smile widened and he returned it. Vaan looked into her eyes and all of his fears were relieved. He dismounted and walked over to Penelo's chocobo and helped her down. They stood together, and with his arms around her Vaan drew Penelo in closer. Before their lips could meet a sound from the other side of the ruins pulled them both away. It was a loud thud and their surprise turned into worry when they spotted Larsa's chocobo running off in one direction without his rider.

"Larsa?" Penelo called, her voice sounding urgent. She and Vaan walked around the ruins. What they saw shocked them and Penelo gasped at the sight but then another loud thud came from behind where Vaan was followed by a cruel laugh.

She spun around and saw her friend lying on the ground. Standing over him was a huge, green bangaa wearing leather and his face was covered in hideous piercings. Penelo tried to let out a scream but was then yanked roughly from behind. Another bangaa, light blue and with fur on her chest held her firmly. Over her harsh laughter she heard Larsa shouting and grunting. Looking past the bangaa she saw two others with him, and one held up the small Emperor by the arm.

"You best be staying out of this one y'Grace," his captor barked a laugh, and the other joined. Penelo cried out for him as they tossed him aside like a doll.

"Penelo!" Larsa winced. "Leave her alone!"

"What do you want with us?" the girl quivered as the four bangaa stood around her. The female still had a firm grip on her and her claws dug in deep when she tried to wrest herself loose. Her head jerked when she heard Vaan coming around. The pierced bangaa gave him a swift kick to the ribs and he cried out.

"Them— nothing" the pierced bangaa motioned to the writhing boys before setting his gold eyes on her. "It's you we'll be takin'!"

"No!" Vaan shouted but he was ignored as the group took Penelo with them. She screamed and kicked but to no avail and all Vaan could do was wince as he struggled to get up. Soon her cries grew distant and then there was no sound to be heard at all. The young pirate howled in pain and frustration. "Penelo!"

"Vaan!" Larsa's voice brought him back to his senses. The boy limped over to him, holding his side and grimacing. "Can you get up?"

"I think I can," he growled trying to ignore the pain as he tried. "Errr dammit!" he slammed his fist on the ground. "Why would they take Penelo?"

"We must get her back," the small emperor said gravely. "But why would they want Penelo? Surely those are the same bangaa that wanted Balthier's bounty."

Vaan growled, his fingers clawed at the dirt and then he finally forced himself up. "It was, but I don't know what they'd want with Penelo. It's not like she has a bounty on her head."

"Whatever the reason we must get her back," Larsa said. He moved slowly to one of the chocobos to mount. Vaan followed after him but then he paused, staring at the ground.

"Hey, Larsa," he called. "Take a look at this."

"What is it Vaan?" the other boy stepped beside him and on the ground was a mangled limb of some sort. Repulsed, Larsa made a face as he took a step back but Vaan knelt down to get a closer look. It looked like the wing of a fiend—the skin was gold and the tip of the wing was rounded out. The young pirate knew for sure what it was once he saw the intricate patterns of black and white on the wing.

"Vaan?" the young boy tugged at his arm, for a while looking very childish. "What is it?"

Vaan stood up and spun to face him, much to Larsa's chagrin the older boy had the mangled limb in his hand and he waved it in his face. "Do you know that this is?" Vaan asked excitedly. "This is a wing from one of those Imp fiends!"

"Yes the pattern on the wing is peculiar," the emperor took a step back from Vaan and away from the limb. "But what of it?"

"They're only in the Sochen Cave Palace." Larsa's eyes lit up. "If those bangaa dropped this then that means..." Vaan trailed off and ran to his chocobo.

"Vaan!" Larsa called, following quickly as he could. He faltered slightly as he approached his mount. Vaan saw his friend laboring in breath as he mounted his chocobo.

"Larsa, I think you should go back to Archades," he said seriously.

"No, I'm coming with you."

"I promised Basch that I'd look after you," Vaan frowned. "I don't think he'd like to know that I took you to a cave filled with fiends to chase dangerous bounty hunters."

"Then we simply wont tell him," Larsa said with a perfectly straight face, but Vaan saw the defiance in his eyes, and couldn't help but laugh a little. What would Penelo have to say about this?

"Alright, Larsa, but if it gets bad just forget about me and Penelo and get out of there."

"Never." Larsa's simple reply was full of emotion," now let's go." He thumped the side of his chocobo and the bird sprinted off leaving Vaan stunned for a moment. His eyes hardened and he followed after the young emperor.

_Don't worry Penelo—we're coming!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Notes: **Wow how long has it been since I updated this story? I sincerely apologize to anyone who had been reading this but thank you all the same for being interested in it. So many things have happened in my life that these stories had to go on the back burner. I also apologize to my friends who have been such a great inspiration to me when starting this fanfiic and can only hope you are all doing well. Things are slowly opening up for me however. I have finished college, yay! So right now I'm taking the time to update this story with a new chapter that was sitting by its lonesome in a folder. Its been a while so if there are any mistakes, polite suggestions are welcome. All in all I hope you all enjoy this new addition.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TEN**: Chivalry Lives

"_No, but as your Champion the rules do not apply to me." _

Sochen Cave Palace was dank and the smell of rotting flesh and stagnant water filled the caverns. Penelo shuddered at the wailing of the undead fiends that were further within the cavern. The four bangaa that took her had gone inside but went no further than the entrance where the light at least streamed in. Penelo was kept in a corner, bound at her hands and feet by Rinok. Her two brothers Bwagi and Gijuk stood near the entrance, but Ba'Gamnan was nowhere to be seen.

"Why are you doing this?" Penelo demanded, "If you're after Balthier again it's not going to work!"

Rinok snarled and the blade of her weapon was pointed at Penelo. "Enough of yer squallin', before I give ye a real reason to."

Penelo flinched as the blade moved closer to her and she did as was told. Bwagi and Gijuk were now approaching the two. Gijuk was gnawing on the torn limb of an Imp, and Bwagi sneered revealing his teeth; Penelo shuddered again.

"This has nothing to do with that pirate scum," he stated. "Our target was you and soon as Ba'Gamnan gets here we be finishin' t' assignment

"But why me?" the girl gathered the courage to ask the three menacing bangaa.

Rinok shrugged then spat. "We don't know and we don't care, we just do what we're paid fer."

_:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:_

The two boys dismounted their chocobos and snuck closer on foot till the entrance to the Sochen Cave Palace was in view. Vaan caught a glimpse of two bangaa and he and Larsa kept out of sight, hiding behind some rocks and bushes. Once they moved away from the entrance Vaan peeked out to get a better look.

"Right," Vaan sighed. "It's good to know they didn't go too deep into the cave."

"So what is our plan?" Larsa asked

"We go in, and we save Penelo," Vaan said.

Larsa gave him a critical look. "Yes but with four bangaa? We must devise a means of attack or something that requires stealth."

Vaan replied again with confidence. "Don't worry, I have that covered."

Larsa looked at his friend dubiously, he knew better than to doubt his friend but he couldn't help but feel unsure. However the look in Vaan's eyes told Larsa he had a plan, and he'd do anything to help Penelo. The young emperor nodded, "Alright then."

"You have Remedies with you, don't you?" Vaan asked.

"Yes."

"Then I have it covered," He nodded and stood up. Vaan had fastened the scabbard of his Danjuro Dagger to his belt. He looked down at Larsa. "Have the chocobos ready, Larsa. We'll want to get away from her as fast as possible."

"Of course, Vaan," the younger boy said. "Be careful and good luck."

_:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:_

"He's takin' too long!" Gijuk growled. He turned his attention back to Penelo and lifted her chin up with a talon. "I don't know how much longer I can wait to toy with this little urchin."

Penelo sneered and jerked her head away. Gijuk only laughed. "Who hired you to catch me?" she demanded.

"Some old hume," said Bwagi, "forget the name but the gil came from House Monrowe." He held up a gil pouch, jingling it a few times. The band that tied the pouch had a crest on it, and some reason Penelo thought it looked familiar.

"Not that it will matter much longer," Rinok spoke. She stood at the entrance this time keeping watch "Once Ba'Gamnan arrives, we'll have our fun."

"Rinok, any sign of Ba'Gamnan yet?" Gijuk asked. Penelo watched him warily since he was the one most eager to begin this "fun" they mentioned.

"Aye, he comes now," she replied. The female bangaa turned away from the entrance which was perhaps her biggest mistake. The distant figure she had seen approaching was not their leader brother, but Vaan. The group did not expect him or Larsa to follow them which gave Vaan a small element of surprise. He wasted no time once he appeared in the entrance and launched himself at Rinok. Bwagi and Gijuk's warning came too late and their sister was knocked down. The young pirate jumped back, his dagger at the ready as he faced three snarling bangaa.

"Vaan!" Penelo's e yes lit up.

"Penelo!" Vaan called back with some relief. He glared at the trio of bangaa. "You three better let her go right now."

Bwagi barked a laugh. "This kid just doesn't know when to quit."

"Then let's make 'im wish he knew how," Rinok growled, obviously sore about Vaan getting the drop on her.

"Hold on Penelo…" Vaan whispered to himself. He took a few steps back as the bangaa were closing in on him. He sheathed his dagger and pulled out a magicite stone. Quickly Vaan began to intone a strange incantation. Before any of the bangaa could strike the stone in Vaan's hand exploded in a green light and a glyph appeared around the boy. All three of them jumped back, half blinded and half startled by the scene. The light dimmed, filling the cave with a green, sickly glow. The bangaa gaped when they saw a hideous, gelatinous monster standing behind Vaan. The monster's hide appeared to be viscous, and its maw stretched back to make it look as if it were grinning wickedly. However the thing most noticeable about the creature was the unbearable stench. It was so horrible they couldn't compare it to even the vilest thing in Ivalice. The bangaa cried their distaste, and covered their nostrils as the smell pervaded the air.

"What in the pit is that?!" Gijuk cried.

"I don't know but it smells something foul!" Bwagi answered. He began coughing and gagging as the smell became overwhelming. Their limbs began to tremble and one by one they fell to their knees.

Rinok groaned. "Arr, suddenly I feel weak…what is this curse?"

While the trio was distracted, worrying over their sense of smell, Vaan rushed over to where Penelo was kept and tied. "Don't worry Penelo, I got you," he assured her as he began cutting the rope. He had to move quickly as the young woman was also being affected by Cuchulaain's presence. Penelo smiled weakly, staring at him through her half-lidded eyes.

"Vaan," she muttered. "You're here…where is Larsa?"

"Outside of Sochen waiting for us," he replied, lifting her up in his arms. Vaan turned to make his escape but Gijuk caught him and ran to get in his path.

"Ye think ye can just waltz in and then go back out?" he snarled. The bangaa drew his weapon but the esper came from behind and knocked him down with his rotund belly. Cuchulaain let out a strange, bubbling chuckle and casted a spell releasing an assortment of maladies on the group.

Bwagi roared. "Gahh I can't bear this stench!"

With the path clear and Cuchulaain wreaking havoc and confusion, Vaan sprinted for the entrance. He inhaled deeply and he heard Penelo doing the same. The esper's putrid stench alone could stifle any enemy, and though Vaan summoned him, it didn't mean he was immune to the smell. The warks of the chocobo's brought Vaan back to attention as Larsa ran up on his mount, guiding the other along side his.

"Larsa!" Vaan smiled triumphantly. "Penelo's got some bad stats on her. Have those remedies like I asked?"

He nodded and tossed Vaan a crystal bottle. He pulled out the cork with his teeth and gave some Penelo. The ailments she had casted by the esper vanished and she stood on her own feet now. Larsa's expression still mirrored his concern. "Are you unharmed, Penelo?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Vaan here," she looked at her friend, eyes shining with gratitude.

Larsa nodded. "We must make haste still, before the bangaa recover."

Vaan grinned. He looked back toward the entrance and could feel the limit of his summon was soon over. Cuchulaain was preparing for his final attack as the giant, hideous stinger extruded from his back to caste Blithe. "Oh, I think those bangaa will need an entire week to recover from what's coming next."

Quickly Vaan helped Penelo up onto his chocobo and then mounted up behind her. Inside the cave echoed the bangaas' screams of agony as Blithe was casted. The retreating group kicked their chocobos into a run not bothering to look back at the aftermath or see that Cuchulaain had vanished.

As they raced across the Tchita Uplands Vaan spoke. "Are you ok, Penelo?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"What did they want with you?" Larsa asked.

She almost jumped in the saddle. Penelo only just remembered what the bangaa said in the cave, the ailments that befell her clouded her thoughts earlier. "Oh! They didn't say much but they mentioned they were paid by someone...from the house...Monrowe?"

Vaan heard Larsa make a choking noise. The young boy seemed so startled it almost looked as if he was going to suddenly rein in. Larsa's expression was of utter shock. The young pirate felt Larsa knew who it was but before he could ask the Emperor's expression turned serious and his eyes were steely.

"Someone has a lot of explaining to do," without another word he kicked his mount into a sprint. Vaan and Penelo exchanged a look of confusion but said nothing and followed.

* * *

It was evening now in Archadia. Penelo was tended to by a healer even though she insisted she was fine. After what she had revealed Larsa had been working to set up a special meeting in his main study. Neither Vaan nor Penelo had seen him for the rest of the day since they returned from Tchita and they began to worry till Judge Zargabaath approached them and said the Emperor would see them in his study. When they entered the room the small Emperor sat at his carved desk, his fingers interwoven and the same serious expression they saw on his face in Tchita.

"Please," he replied formally. "Have a seat."

Quietly, his two friends did so, taking up a chair that faced Larsa's desk. Penelo looked on with concern at Larsa's strange mood. She leaned over to whisper to Vaan. "What do you think Larsa is up to?"

Vaan shrugged. "I dunno. I think he has an idea who's behind the plot to kidnap you."

There was a commotion at the doors causing Vaan and Penelo to turn in their seats to have a better look. Judge Zargabaath with two other lower ranked judges entered. The lower ranked soldiers were dragging council man Seras in with them.

"What is the meaning of this!?" the council man demanded. He jerked away from the two judges and brushed off his sleeves.

The teenagers looked at Seras then turned again to see Larsa. The Emperor eyed the older man coolly. "You have a lot of explaining to do councilman _Monrowe_."

Penelo gasped but Seras said nothing and stared at Larsa. "I have no idea what you are referring to Emperor, and if you do not call off your dogs I will have to bring up this abuse of your power to the Senate."

"Judge Zargabaath you may have the other soldiers bring them in," Larsa commanded. The Judge bowed and moved to the doors, opening them allowing more soldiers to step in. This time the soldiers brought in a group of chained bangaa. Vaan bit his thumb to keep his comments to himself and to fight back the grin when he saw the blood drain from Seras' face. Ba'Gamnan had been caught as well, he noted and the only _healthy_ looking one among his siblings. Bwagi, Gijuk and Rinok looked rather sickly from Cuchulaain's Blithe attack.

Larsa continued. "We have their confessions that you are the one who hired them."

"I have never seen these bangaa before in my life," Seras avoided eye contact with the bangaa and held his head high. "I swear to you Emperor I have no idea what this is about."

"We recovered the gil you gave them for payment, the purse bears your moniker," Judge Zargabaath added.

"They...must have stolen it from me," Seras replied slowly. He was looking quite nervous.

"Also," Zargabaath interjected again, "There had been witnesses seeing you on the outskirts of Archades speaking with a bangaa."

Ba'Gamnan struggled in his chains but the guards held him. Unlike his siblings who suffered from various ailments, their brother was fine thus it was the Archadians' best interests to keep him well apprehended. Sera had no defense this time, and the blood drained from his face.

Larsa stood up. "Councilman Seras Monrowe, you are charged with attempted murder on the Lady Penelo, as well as endangering your Emperor."

"As Judge Magistrate of the Archadian Empire I find you guilty on all charges," spoke Zargabaath as he drew his weapon.

At that point Seras finally lost his nerve and he fell to his knees, blubbering and begging for mercy. "No please! I am sorry! I did not mean for the Emperor to get involved! They were only supposed to remove the girl from the council; I only wanted to strength my voice! Please do not kill me!"

"Judge Zargaabath, you may take him away," commanded the Emperor.

"By your word Sire," the Judge replied. With a gesture he commanded the soldiers to escort the chained bangaa out of the room. Two other soldiers dragged the weeping Seras out behind them. Larsa sighed but then he winced and both hands went to the side of his chest. Vaan remembered he had been aching since the attack but now it really began to worry him.

"Are you all right Lord Larsa?" Zargabaath asked.

The boy nodded, smiling but to Vaan it seemed strained. And from where he was sitting he could see that the boy's forehead was beaded with sweat. "Yes, I am fin—" he suddenly broke off as Larsa collapsed to the floor. Penelo screamed and Vaan and Zargabaath rushed past the desk to the Emperor.

Zargabaath picked up the small boy in his arms and looked to one of the soldiers still by the door. "Fetch a healer immediately!"

_:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:_

The night seemed to drag on forever. Vaan, Penelo, and Zargabaath waited anxiously outside the chambers of the Emperor of Archadia. The Judge had rushed him to his room and a healer came shortly after. Vaan had been shadowing the healer during his observation on Larsa and it was Zargabaath's suggestion that they all wait outside. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the healer stepped out of the room and bowed to all three of them.

Vaan was the first to leap at the healer. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, he will be alright, thank the Gods."

"What happened?" Penelo asked.

"It seems to me he was injured somehow in your skirmish with the bangaa," the healer explained. "His ribs were cracked—a minor injury but because it hadn't been treated right away it took a harder effect on him. He is lucky none of his ribs punctured him in the lung."

Penelo's eyes became watery and her lips quivered. "Poor Larsa, it's because of me."

"Now, now," the healer assured. "No need for tears. He is doing alright now, you can see him if you wish."

"You two may go and see him first then," Zargabaath nodded. Vaan and Penelo gave him their thanks and stepped into Larsa's chambers. It was a large room carpeted in red with matching colored drapes. Like most royal apartments they had carved tables and cushioned divans and there was a fireplace against one wall. Larsa was resting in a grand bed that dwarfed the already small child. He wore no shirt but his chest was bandaged lightly and he smelled of medicinal herbs.

"Hey Larsa," Penelo greeted him quietly as they approached the side of his bed.

"You shouldn't scare us like that," Vaan smiled. Larsa smiled back. He was propped up by several pillows.

"I am sorry I didn't say anything," Larsa apologized. "I figured it to be slight bruises."

"The healer told us what was wrong," Penelo said to him. "How long till you fully heal?"

"He said a few weeks to a month," he replied. "It seems Curaja cannot mend all things quickly. The healer said it is best that one's body heals naturally. I will be able to move about but the soreness will linger for some time."

"That's not too bad," Vaan sighed, "now Basch won't kill us."

"We have to tell him..." Penelo said seriously, her expression sad. "If we don't then someone might give him notice making it sound worse than it was."

"Can we wait till I am healed?" Larsa almost pleaded. "Hold off any messengers till then. If Basch gets word then he _will_ leave Rabanastre and our plan to aid Lady Ashe will fall apart."

"Right," Vaan nodded. "Don't worry, Larsa, we'll take care of it for you."

* * *

The hunt with Montblanc's clan had been so enjoyable that Ashe hated for it to end. Eurek, and the others greeted her warmly and then it was back to running the Kingdom of Dalmasca. Ashe worried that as soon as she returned Xander would be at her doorstep but to her surprise he did not arrive till much later which raised her opinion of him a little. It was couple of weeks before the pirate lord of Balfonheim arrived, a messenger coming in advanced to prepare Ashe. She could never get used to his behavior and his feral grin. The young Queen was not sure how to approach the situation in a cunning way, not even Eurek was able to find anything about him so Basch could counter and chase him off like he had done with so many suitors before.

It wasn't that Xander was horrible or had bad manners—in fact Ashe was surprised that a pirate dangerous looking as him was perhaps as charming as Balthier. However, she surmised that his proposal was more than what it seemed, he was a pirate after all but his visit was strictly with her and she spent her time speaking with him on various topics. He wasn't as secretive as she thought he would be. Xander had explained how he took Balfonheim after Reddas' passing and spoke about the rise in businesses now that ties to Archadia were cut. With what she had learned from his visits Ashe concluded that he was alright, and that she liked him well enough; liked him—but didn't trust him.

Time had passed and it was almost a month since Xander's first visit, though they were not long—usually staying for a day or two. Other suitors still came by the dozens, but whenever the pirate was there, the young men made no attempt to impress Ashe with their flair. Ashe couldn't help but notice the woman who accompanied Xander. She never said anything, but when the red-haired woman gave Ashe a calm stare, she swore there was something akin to anger or jealousy in her eyes. She also found it odd that whenever Xander would speak with Ashe, the woman was nowhere to be found.

"Who is she?" Ashe asked during one of their luncheons. Basch and Eurek accompanied her this time, and the Queen found it odd how the pirate did not object to their presence, especially Basch's.

"Her name is Famke," Xander replied as he sat back in his chair.

"She is very beautiful," she continued. "What is she to you?"

The three men seemed to share the same expression as they looked at the Queen with surprise. Ashe stared at Xander, curious and waiting for his reply.

"She is someone I trust," the pirate replied laconically. "In my line of work, people like that are rare."

Basch grunted. "It must some effort for a thief to trust another."

"Pirate," Xander corrected. The Knight's eyes narrowed but the other man simply returned his gaze with a calm one of his own. "Thieves sneak about, while pirates—you could say take an…aggressive approach."

Basch's expression hardened slightly and Eurek glanced furtively between the two before he feigned a loud cough to break the tension. Ashe was grateful for that. The old man stood up and stretched, causing some of his joints to pop.

"My Lady the luncheon hath been a refreshing reprieve from our exhausting schedule. The fresh air and company hath lifted mine spirits," he bowed politely to her, and even to Basch and Xander. "However, thou should know Her Majesty is expected in the Council Room. I wouldst hate to steal such lovely company from thee, neighbors but a Queen's duty is unending."

"I was wondering when he was going to get to the point," Xander smirked. Ashe had to stifle a laugh as Eurek sputtered, turning to glare at the pirate.

"Philistine!" Childishly, Eurek stuck his tongue out before marching off down the halls.

The Queen shook her head and smiled sadly. When she rose out of her seat, Basch and Xander did the same. "All the same, it was a nice break. Xander, we shall be able to discuss more tomorrow."

"Of course, Majesty."

"Basch?"

"Yes, My Lady?" he looked at her curiously.

"A quick word with you, if I may," without waiting for his reply she walked further down the walkway and out of earshot from Xander. When she felt it was safe enough she spoke with Basch in a quiet whisper. "I want you to keep an eye on this woman he is with."

"Your Majesty?" Basch looked puzzled and then shot a quick glance back at the pirate who had his attention focused elsewhere.

"Would you, please? I am getting a strange feeling about why she is not here when he is."

"Of course I will," the Knight answered. Ashe smiled gently and he felt his heart tighten. She nodded to him and then walked off, following after Eurek.

"She really is impressive," Xander spoke, almost causing Basch to spin around. He didn't hear the pirate step up beside him. His arms were crossed and the expression he wore while watching the retreating form of the Queen didn't sit well with Basch at all.

"Aye," he spoke calmly. "You best watch yourself then, _friend_. I doubt your so called 'aggressive approach' will gain you an advantage with her."

"I suppose not. I hate to admit it but times like this would call for one to _sneak_ about," Xander gave Basch a wicked grin. "Careful, _friend_, I just might steal her if you're not watchful."

Without another word the pirate turned and headed off leaving the Knight staring after him with a hard glare. Any plans to investigate Famke's whereabouts had vanished just then.

_:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:_

"The Queen is with her council, will you not see what they are discussing?" Fran looked at Balthier with her head tilted. The Sky Pirate lounged on a cushioned divan in their lavishly decorated guest room while his partner sat across from him beside a polished table and drinking tea.

"Why Fran," he lazily began. "Aren't I troublesome enough as a thieving pirate, now you are trying to corrupt me with politics?"

The Viera took a sip from her cup before she continued with a straight face. "You are in a class of your own. Besides, should we not see what we can find about this pirate lord?"

"As usual you're always right," Balthier yawned. "Basch seems to be at wits end though it has been entertaining to see our chivalrous knight face a formidable opponent."

"This Xander is hiding something."

"Of course he is—he's a pirate."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"We'll do as you say and see if we can find more about our new Pirate Lord, but I think it would be best if we head down to Balfonheim." Balthier sighed rather dramatically, "I hate going there."

"Why is that?" Fran asked.

"Because it's a place to remind me how much debt I owe to many people living there."

Calmly, Fran took another sip. "You have been paid handsomely as Ashe's envoy; you now have enough gil to pay off those debts."

Balthier jerked up from his lounging position and stared at Fran. "And give away all my loot? Fran, be serious.

The Viera ignored that. "So when should we leave?"

"I'm fine with heading off tonight. Xander won't leave for another day or so, giving us a chance to ask around without gaining his attention."

"And what of Her Majesty?"

"What of her?" Balthier shrugged before he lay back on the divan. "We have not done anything for quite sometime and frankly, I'm beginning to get a little bored. Besides, Basch is here to keep her out of trouble."

_

* * *

_

_Ashe had just turned sixteen and couldn't have been happier. The young princess was blossoming into womanhood and many have complimented her looking as lovely as her dear mother. She took the compliments gracefully, but deep down she arrogantly claimed her transformation as a step closer to her victory. For years now she waited to grow up—to catch up to the one man she promised herself to. Ever since she was a small child, she laid a claim on this man to marry him as soon as she was able. Ashe's only true obstacle was finding a way to get him to see her seriously and she knew that could only happen when she was grown. He would have no choice but to see her as his equal, princess or not._

_Like a true tactical genius she waited with amazing patience for the day of her assault. And now her claim on the man she loved would become absolute. Though she surmised he would find ways to avoid the inevitable. It would be to no avail._

_Basch fon Ronsenburg would be hers._

_Her father had just adjourned from a meeting with his council and his knights, and she watched quietly from where she hid as the group dispersed. Ashe caught sight of Basch heading away from the main group of knights, perhaps leaving on another errand. She didn't care why, she just accepted the blessing. Like a coeurl on the hunt she skillfully moved ahead to meet with her Champion._

"_Your Highness," Basch addressed coolly with a formal bow. "Is there anything you need?"_

_Basch's honest nature gave Ashe the perfect opening and she adored her Knight for it saving her the painful task of beating around the bush with idle chatter. "Yes, my Champion," she began with a coy tone. "I have something for you."_

_Her hands reached behind her neck and unfastened the pendant around her neck. Basch's eyes widened as she held up her treasured necklace—a pendant of a white bird. Everyone knew it belonged to the late Queen, it was a symbol of her homeland Bhujerba and here Ashe held it up before Basch._

"_I read that Knights always carry a favor from their lady fair as they head off to battle. Am I right?" she asked him._

"_Yes," Basch answered slowly. "It is an old custom, but my Lady yo—"_

_Ashe cut him off before he could say what she knew he would say. "Then I would like you to wear this, as a favor from me, my Champion."_

"_I cannot," he replied._

"_Would you if I commanded you to?" the Princess' eyes gleamed, her tone indicating a challenge._

"_No, but as your Champion the rules do not apply to me." Basch answered without hesitation. It certainly surprised Ashe but she didn't want to show it._

"_Basch," she stated calmly but her tone was steely. "You're not being fair."_

"_I am not trying to be, your Highness," his tone was flat. He was aware what Ashe was trying to do and he did his best to discourage her from the idea. Her expression saddened and she still held up the necklace._

"_If you will not accept this as a favor, then will you accept it as a gift?" she asked. The Knight thought quietly on her request. It seemed reasonable enough, and it did not push the boundaries between their two stations. If it was a gift, then it could be accepted as a token of friendship, not courtship. He gave in once he convinced himself accepting a "gift" would be harmless, and Ashe needed a victory to reclaim her dignity._

"_I can, your Highness," He smiled. The Princess smiled in return and before he could stop her she moved forward, wrapping her arms around his neck to fasten the pendant around his neck. Basch felt the heat rise up from his neck to his face. He felt the cold chain against his skin and Ashe's warm breath as she drew near to fasten the chain. The Knight wanted to heave a sigh of relief when she pulled away and silently thanked the Gods no one was around to see. Though Basch did care deeply for the Princess, he strived so hard to keep his distance. Ashe's presence did not embarrass him but he did it for the sake of her honor._

_When Ashe pulled away she still smiled and she stepped back to look over her Champion who now wore her favor. She convinced him to wear it as a gift but to her it would be her favor to her Knight. Basch's sudden defiance threw her off slightly, but it was nothing she could not overcome. Her smile widened and the gleam in her eyes returned and she slowly swayed from side to side, innocently like a little girl._

"_Basch?" she asked with her best girlish tone. Ashe was almost compelled to laugh out loud at the cautious expression he donned. He certainly knew the antics of his charge well. Well this time she decided to surprise him and she fluttered her eyelashes. "Would you like to kiss me?"_

"_Your Highness!" Basch stopped himself when he realized how loud that was. His expression was that of utter shock, and Ashe only smiled more. "You cannot ask such a thing."_

"_You're my Champion so the rules don't apply to me." And that was the killing blow. The Princess looked quite smug as Basch looked at her helplessly when she threw his own words back in his teeth. He sighed, and Ashe's expression lighted up seeing that he was going to give in. However, before she could confirm that he was going to comply with her request someone called from down the halls._

"_Basch!" Vossler called. "The others are waiting, hurry up!"_

_It was like Vossler had struck the Princess a mighty blow as her playful mood suddenly vanished. Basch said nothing else on the matter as he addressed her formally with a bow turned on his heel and followed after Vossler. What Ashe didn't realize was her Knight's feelings were mutual about their moment interrupted. Even though he didn't show it, or glared, or huffed like Ashe did deep down Basch felt the same thing._

_For that small moment he also hated Vossler._

_:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:x:o:_

"My Lady," Toth's voice called Ashe out of her temporary daze.

"Hm?" Ashe blinked. During their council meeting she found her self day-dreaming, half listening to the usual banter of the others. Tole and Eurek had already begun arguing about a topic but Toth was sharp and he noticed the Queen's far off look.

"You have not heard a single thing we've said have you?" he asked quietly so not to gather the attention of the others. Ashe appreciated that as she did not want to hurt Eurek or Tole's feelings. Her sheepish expression gave him the answer.

"I am sorry Toth, it is not that I do not wish to hear what is going on—I simply have other things on my mind."

The Rev nodded, "I understand. For the record Eurek and Tole are arguing about who should get credit for Lowtown's restoration, Migelo, Dalan, or Havharo."

"Is that all?" Ashe asked with a light chuckle. She watched the two fondly before clearing her throat and soon Tole and Eurek fell silent. "Gentlemen, an it please thee," she began in Eurek's favorite archaic speech. "Why not give credit to all three men?"

Toth's fangs showed as his lips curled back into a smug grin as his brother and Eurek donned the most boyish expressions that an answer so simple never crossed their minds. She smiled gently and said nothing more, but she was content the arguing now stopped.

Toth allowed a moment to chuckle, ignoring the look Tole was giving him. He cleared his throat and spoke seriously this time. "My Lady, all joking aside there is one last topic we should discuss—one of this Anoad Law."

Ashe felt her frame become rigid and even Eurek and Tole looked serious. She answered slowly, "What of it?"

"You know we support young Larsa's idea of a false suitor, you have the council's favor that many of the others are unfit to even step on palace grounds," Toth sighed. "However not only should you think of Dalmasca's future, but your own as well."

"Excuse me?

"Thou art Raminas' only living child," Eurek added in. "The last of the Dynast King's lineage. When the Marquis announced your death, all hope was lost. By the Grace of the Gods thou art here now, and as queen you must produce an heir. Thou may not knowest this but your people worry for your future as well. They would not wish to see thee choose a man thou are not pleased with."

"We are not telling you to rush," Toth said. "We want you to have care in your choices. Many of the suitors have dwindled but the most persistent ones have stayed, and this pirate also worries me."

"Thank you," Ashe nodded. "All of you."

The council adjourned shortly after that and she bid her friends goodbye. They left the chambers but the Queen remained, sitting quietly in her chair. They wanted her to choose carefully, but who on earth could she possibly choose? The one she wanted was out of reach. She could pine and yearn for him till her heart broke but his nature would not relent from his duty. Ashe felt like the time when she gave her Champion her necklace—a young woman longing for his love. Back then she reached out to him, but Ashe knew her reach could only go so far. Basch would have to meet her half way. And her heart ached over the fear that he would never do so.

* * *

A week passed since Xander left and for awhile the palace was free of suitors, however Basch realized Ashe did not look content despite the peace. The Queen looked sad the times he spoke with her and she made their conversations brief and she retired to her chambers or anywhere else to be alone. He was worried about her condition though he could not figure out what made her to be so melancholy. It had been one evening when he was making his rounds of the palace that he heard something down the hallways which lead to the training area. When he arrived he saw Ashe in the training courtyard, the same area he took her to take her frustrations out on the wooden posts. She was currently taking out her anger on one wooden post with it already accumulating several gashes from where her blade struck. Basch watched her from a moment noticing that she seemed particularly angry in her little session.

A few moments later her strikes lessened in number and ferocity and she soon came to a complete stop. Ashe stood there with sword and hand and breathing hard. The Knight moved slowly down the steps and headed into the courtyard.

"My Lady," he said calmly. Ashe's shoulders stiffened but she didn't turn around to face him. He continued, not sure what to say. "Why are you here, the hour is late."

"I care not," She answered curtly. Basch felt a sting from her reply but pressed on regardless.

"Very well…but are you alright?"

Ashe lowered her head and her hand tightened over the hilt of her sword. "No."

"Is there anything I can do for you, My Lady?" Basch was very concerned now and stepped closer.

"Yes, you can release me from this—" Ashe began, almost in a whisper. She clenched her teeth, and as she spun to face him she dropped her sword and itclattered on the ground "—from this woman's folly!"

The Knight took a step back, surprised by the Queen's outburst. Helplessly, he could only ask, "What folly?"

"That you will come back!" she cried out again. Basch couldn't say anything. He was so stunned by her behavior and her words. Ashe continued regardless. "I've had more than enough of your pretenses of loyalty to Dalmasca…to me."

Again her words stung and he tried to interject. "My Lady, what I do is not a pre—"

"Don't interrupt!" she snapped again. The Knight said nothing more and Ashe sighed. "Basch…I want you to end this. Say you will serve Larsa and nothing more," her face took on a pained expression. "Your attempt to console my loss is painful and I would rather face war again than be reminded of that…"

Basch knew very well what loss she was speaking of but he dared not risk it and say it aloud. Calmly he stepped closer, and in a bold move he reached out to touch her. "Majesty I never meant to cause you any grief."

Angrily Ashe pulled back before his hand could reach her face. "But you do," she snapped again, "Being in your very presence makes my heart ache!"

"What would you have me do?" The Knight asked, his own expression mirrored hers.

"I would have you put me out of my misery," she replied. She was angry and sad all at once, and Basch couldn't look at her and turned his gaze downward.

"I would if I could…" he answered quietly.

The Queen blinked and all her sadness vanished under her anger. "How dare you," she gasped. One hand was raised, threatening to slap him. Ashe expected him to move back or brace himself but he didn't move. And when his head lifted up, he looked her in the eyes she saw how sad he was. Yet he did not move and Ashe's anger began to vanish when she realized her Champion would take anything for her, even her own wrath.

The Queen dropped her hand, and without really thinking of it she stepped closer to Basch and leaned in to him. Her hands and forehead rested against the armor covering his chest, the metal feeling cool against her skin. She was thankful he did not move or object to the sudden closeness. Basch remained absolutely still.

"Please just end this…" she pleaded again in a whisper, "don't allow me to hope—to dare to hope. I will face Xander or any other suitor willingly if I only knew where you stood."

Basch tensed up as he felt Ashe stifling a sob. Her delicate frame shivered trying to fight against it. When she calmed, the Queen continued, struggling to keep her voice steady.

"I cannot live with half and half. You are here or you are not." Basch could feel her losing that control as he barely heard her whisper the last words, "To Archadia…_or to me_."

And at that moment Basch did something he would normally not do. In all his life of serving royalty he did as he was told, and most of all he set Ashe's needs before his own. He would protect her to the death and challenge anyone who'd dare gainsay her honor. After all, he was her Champion.

So why was she here before him broken hearted? Why was it something he could not mend for her, or at least told himself he could not? Over the years he watched as Ashe grew from girl to woman, princess to queen and Basch felt it was best to distance him self from her. Though the more he tried the more Ashe persisted, and it frightened him and shamed him because what she felt reflected his own feelings. Any other man would have leapt at the chance, but for Basch it was another matter. The Knight did not see it as a forbidden or unspeakable crime—it was more personal. Over the years he realized someone as wonderful as Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca should only deserve the best.

And Basch fon Ronsenburg knew he was anything but.

But as his Queen rested against him, saddened and distressed he knew as her Champion he should come to her aid. He vowed he would set her needs before his own and finally set aside that thought which separated him from his Queen for many years.

"Ashelia…" Basch finally spoke. Ashe blinked at his gauntleted hand as it reached for her own. Her skin flushed pink and her eyes widened as he pulled her gently by the hand drawing her closer. Ashe could not believe what happened nor did she object as her Knight drew in till their lips touched— kissing her softly and lingering with a gentle passion.


End file.
